


RIVALIDAD ENTRE LIDERES

by Anii_Rivera



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Lemon, Multi, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: Ramón Rost siempre ha soñado con estar en el puesto del gran empresario Sky Toronto, por ello ha trabajado desde hace años en la empresa, su vida era perfecta pero da un giro cuando una chica de cabello rosa lo aplasta con un carrito de mensajería, ambos sienten atracción pero eso pasara a segundo plano cuando se entere que ella también quiere su tan deseado puesto, es ahí donde empieza la guerra y la Rivalidad entre lideres.





	1. Primer impacto

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic de universo alterno pero el tercero de este fandom, los cuales uno ya esta publicado y completo en Wattpad y los otros en emisión.

-Muchos pueden ser un jefe o un patrón, personas que dan ordenes, mandan por mandar, la diferencia de estas personas y los Lideres es que un líder va mas allá de dar simples ordenes, ellos asignan tareas a realizar a sus colaboradores, son un soporte, alguien en el que todos confían, no es simplemente una autoridad, o una persona que no acepta opiniones, un líder escucha a todos y da la mejor solución a los problemas, debe ser… ¿Nube estas escuchando?  
-Sweet dreams are made of this who am I to disagree?-El mencionado cantaba cada vez mas fuerte mientras le subía el volumen al estéreo del auto de su acompañante. -I travel the world and the seven seas Everybody´s looking for something  
-Nube ¿me estas escuchando?- El pelinegro frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, le había preguntado algo y el estaba respondiendo y ¿de la nada él se puso a cantar? iba manejando y para su suerte la luz roja se puso en el semáforo así que estaba más que dispuesto a darle una reprimenda a su compañero.  
\- Some of them want to use you some of them want to get used by you some of them want to abuse you some of them want to be abused.- El conductor inhalo antes de soltar un grito cerca del oído de su amigo.  
-NUBEEEE- El chico de cabello blanco platinado dio un brinco en su asiento, pues su amigo lo había asustado un poco, estaba tan entretenido en su canto que lo tomo por sorpresa, pauso la canción y miro a su amigo.  
-Oye no había necesidad de gritar amigo, estoy a tu lado, dentro de un coche, no estoy lejos ¿sabes?- Nube se frotaba su oreja, y rogaba el no haber quedado sordo.  
-¿Enserio?- El chico de cabello negro trataba de no reírse por la reacción de Nube, así que mejor empezó con su regaño. -Estabas tan entretenido con tu boba canción que no escuchaste cuando te llame, además me hiciste una pregunta, yo amablemente te estaba respondiendo y tú decides cantar a todo pulmón, dime ¿Quién es el desconsiderado aquí?- El chico miraba a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados, a la espera de la escusa que él le pondría para librarse de su regaño.  
-En mi defensa te estaba poniendo atención, pero te dejaste llevar, esperaba una respuesta rápida y corta, entonces la caja mágica de música de tu auto empezó a tocar una de mis canciones favoritas, bien hecho caja mágica.- Nube se acerco al estéreo del auto y le dio unas ligeras palmaditas.  
-Nube si sabes que eso es un estéreo ¿verdad?- El chico de cabello negro miraba a Nube incrédulo, a veces se preguntaba como rayos se hicieron amigos.  
-Claro que lo sé, Ramón tienes que relajarte, lo dije solo para calmar el ambiente.- El chico se cruzo de brazos mientras dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Pues tu plan fallo y si sigues comportándote así a la próxima dejo que vayas a tu trabajo a pie, es mas recuérdame ¿Cómo demonios accedí a llevarte?.- Ramón miro al frente y justo después de unos segundos la luz verde se encendió y continúo manejando.  
-Accediste por el simple hecho que eres un alma bondadosa.- El peliblanco se llevo una de sus manos a su pecho donde estaba su corazón e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.  
-¿A si? Entonces esta “alma bondadosa” te arrancara tus bracitos si la haces enojar una vez más.- El joven mantenía su mirada al frente mientras conducía, pero también escuchando a su inusual amigo.  
-Siempre dices eso, pero nunca haces nada, bueno creo que tienes tu venganza el día de los inocentes, ese día te vuelves un maestro de las bromas, aun recuerdo lo que tarde en quitarme la goma de mascar del pelo, pobre Arroyin a él le afecto mas.- El joven se llevo una mano a su barbilla mientras recordaba esos momentos. -Pero solo hasta ahí llegas, nunca me hieres, bueno no de la forma “asesina” como de la que te expresas, además no me puedes culpar esa canción tiene ritmo y habla de los sueños.- Nube se recargo más en su asiento.  
-¿Sueños? Si claro y por eso repite una y otra vez que hay gente que le gusta usarte y otros que quieren que tú los uses.- Ramón rodo los ojos.  
-Bueno depende de cómo me quieran “usar” entiendes ¿no hermano? Nube alzaba sus cejas mientras miraba en dirección a Ramón.  
-Deja tus estúpidos comentarios de doble sentido.- El pelinegro miro por un momento a su compañero para después fruncir el ceño y regresar su atención al camino.  
-Vamos, no me digas que no te gustaría que una linda chica te “use” por ejemplo como compañero de travesuras en la cam…  
-CALLATE NUBE- El joven silencio a su amigo antes de terminar la frase, no es que fuera ajeno al tema, más bien lo que no soportaba es que Nube le hiciera ese tipo de comentarios.  
-Hermano ya cuántos años tienes ¿25? ¿No crees que es momento que conocer una linda señorita?.- Ramón soltó un suspiro de frustración, pues ya sabía que su amigo comenzaría a explicarle el clico de la vida. –No todo es el trabajo, debes relajarte más y se que estas concentrado en la empresa y más ahora que ya casi te ascienden, pero por favor QUIERO SER TIOOOO.- El peliblanco junto sus manos en señal de suplica.  
-Enserio Nube a veces te pareces a mi abuela.- El chico simplemente negó con la cabeza.  
-Porque ella me entiende, solo queremos lo mejor para ti.- El chico de pelo blanco aun mantenía sus manos juntas pero al ver que su amigo lo ignoro por competo, se cruzo de brazos resignado y se mantuvo en silencio, pero al cabo de unos minutos el respondió.  
-Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto “Rey del Drama”.- Nube lo regreso a ver, el aun mantenía su vista al frente, pero continuo hablando. –No estoy urgido por tener novia o incluso no he llegado a pensar en una familia, te he dicho que si se presenta la ocasión y si de verdad me interesa no la desaprovechare, pero por ahora lo único para lo que tengo cabeza es en cumplir mis metas, tu más que nadie sabes que he trabajado toda mi vida por esto, y estoy a punto de lograrlo, es solo cuestión de tiempo, le demostrare a Sky que soy digno de ser su sucesor.- Al instante la mirada del chico cambio, en ella se reflejaba la ilusión y determinación que tenia para cumplir sus objetivos, al verlo Nube simplemente sonrió.  
-De acuerdo, pero cuando aparezca la chica ideal para ti prométeme que no lo arruinaras con tu carácter.- Al decir eso el peliblanco golpeo el hombro de su compañero.  
-Lo prometo, ahora ¿serias tan amable de callarte y dejarme conducir? Gracias  
-Oye ¿porque no sacas a divertí Ramón? canta conmigo.- Nube lo animo mientras se acercaba al estéreo y ponía play a la canción, al instante el fue subiendo el volumen.  
-Nube deja eso.- Ramón ni se inmutaba, mantenía su vista al frente, lamentablemente su orden no fue cumplida y el chico volvió a cantar.  
\- Sweet dreams are made of this who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas Everybody´s looking for something, Vamos amigo canta conmigo.  
-No lo hare.  
-Por favor  
-No  
-Solo tu voz es tan buena para cantar esta parte, anímate.- Y logro dar en el blanco, después de decir aquello observo como su amigo soltaba un suspiro y empezaba a cantar mientras él hacia los coros.  
-Hold your head up, keep you head up.  
-Movin on  
-Hold your head up  
-Movin on  
-Keep you hed up  
-Movin on  
\- Hold your head up  
-Movin on  
\- Keep you hed up  
-Movin on  
\- Hold your head up  
-Movin on  
\- Keep you hed up  
Mientras la música seguía sonando Nube saco de su chaqueta un par de lentes oscuros, se puso unos y los otros se los pasó a Ramón, quien con una mano logro ponérselos, pues debía seguir atento al camino para no provocar un accidente, ambos continuaron cantando el resto de su viaje.  
Por otro lado en una de las empresas más prestigiadas en la elaboración de productos de fiesta, en la oficina principal un hombre de traje dorado, cabello azul y corbata de un azul más oscuro atendía una llamada importante, claro por qué el también era muy importante y tenia asuntos importantes que resolver con gente importante.  
-Viejo amigo ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- Del otro lado de la línea un hombre de cabello rosa con algunas canas símbolo de su avanzada edad y bigote, respondía a la pregunta de Sky.  
-Solo para avisar que mi pequeña va encamino, se despertó muy emocionada esta mañana y descuida ya sabe que va desde cero.- El hombre sonreía ya que su hija lo llenaba de orgullo.  
-No hay problema, me sorprendió cuando me citaste hace meses para hablar del tema y qué bueno que está consciente de que aquí no hay favoritismos, espero un gran desempeño de su parte.- Sky mantenía una mirada neutral mientras revisaba unos documentos.  
-Lo sé, a mí también me tomo por sorpresa, pero sin duda ella está creciendo y me llena de felicidad el saber que quiere de su vida, tiene ese objetivo muy bien planteado.- El hombre se sentó en una silla que había cerca.  
-El único problema que tendré será con mi muchacho, no creo que le guste ese idea, pero descuida el no es “malo”, solo es algo paranoico, pero me agrada esa actitud de prevenir problemas antes de que ocurran.  
-Lo sé Sky, después de todo tu lo criaste y apoyaste a Rosiepuff.- El hombre miro por la ventana hacia el jardín de su casa y se quedo observando la fuente que tenía cerca de un gran árbol.  
-Gracias Pepe solo espero que se lleven bien.- Sky dejo los papeles a un lado y ahora revisaba una carpeta.  
-Igual yo Sky, sabes ahora que lo pienso esta será la primera vez que esos dos se vean cara a cara.- Pepe soltó una pequeña risa, él y Sky se conocían desde hace tiempo, ambos fundaron la empresa que ahora Sky manejaba, el se tuvo que retirar cuando murió su esposa y tuvo que hacerse cargo de su pequeña niña.  
-Tienes razón, mi amigo ha sido un placer hablar contigo pero tengo asuntos que atender antes de que llegue tu hija, si me disculpas.  
-Por supuesto, no hay problema y Sky, cuídala por mí.  
-Tranquilo ella estará bien.  
-Claro, adiós.- Sin más que decir la llamada termino, Sky colgó el teléfono y observo la carpeta que tenía en las manos, donde la foto de una chica de cabello rosa y el nombre de “Poppy Platel” estaba escrito con letras negritas.  
Cerca de la gran empresa dos jóvenes entraban a una casa de retiro, ambos cargaban unos hermosos ramos de flores, Nube llevaba unas rosas rojas mientras que Ramón llevaba flores de pensamiento en diversos colores como amarillo, morado, rojo, azul y rosa.  
-Vamos Ramoncito, abuela Rosiepuff nos espera.- Nube camino delante de su amigo y este solo rodo los ojos, llegaron a una puerta la cual Ramón abrió y ambos ingresaron a la habitación, varias personas de la tercera edad regresaron a verlos, pero al ver de quienes se trataban regresaron a sus actividades, ambos chicos buscaban a cierta mujer, tan entretenidos estaban en su labor que no se dieron cuenta cuando alguien abrazo a Ramón por la espalda mientras que con una de sus manos alborotaba su cabello.  
-Aun me sigo preguntando por que te tiñes ese hermoso cabello tuyo- Ramón sonrió y se dio vuelta para abrazar a la mujer de pelo turquesa, quien gustosa acepto el gesto.  
-¿No hay abrazo para Nube?- Ambos voltearon hacia el chico de pelo blanco quien empezaba a hacer pucheros.  
-Claro que también hay abrazos para ti mi pequeño Nube.- La anciana abrazo al joven quien se acurruco en su cabello, al separarse Nube fue el primero en hablar.  
-Te trajimos flores.- Ambos chicos sonrieron y le dieron los ramos.  
-Gracias mis niños, es lindo saber que me aprecian mucho, pero ¿no tienen cosas que hacer? Ramón tu más que nadie me visitas todos los días sin falta, y no me malentiendas en realidad me agrada pero no quiero quitarte tu tiempo si tienes más asuntos importantes.- Rosiepuff camino hacia una especie de sala mientras era seguida por sus dos muchachos, en la mesa del centro estaban unos jarrones vacios, en los cuales dejo las flores.  
-Claro que no me quitas el tiempo, tengo todo calculado.- El pelinegro miro su reloj de mano para comprobar que llevaba buen tiempo.  
-Estás hablando con don perfeccionista abuela, el siempre tiene todo calculado.- Nube se sentó en uno de los sillones al igual que sus dos acompañantes.  
-Solo soy organizado es todo.- Ramón se encogió de hombros sin prestarle más atención al asunto. –Aunque no tendría que venir todos los días si accedieras a vivir conmigo.  
-Querido, sabes que no tienes el tiempo suficiente para estar al pendiente de mi, además ya no soy joven mi niño, aquí me atienden bien y tengo amigos con los que no me aburro.- La mujer miro hacia un grupo de ancianos que reían mientras contaban historias de su juventud.  
-Sí pero estoy seguro que puedo crear un horario….  
-Ramón- El tono serio de su abuela llamo su atención. –Hijo de verdad, de todo corazón agradezco lo que haces por mí, pero es tiempo de que hagas tu vida, que tal si un día invitas a una linda jovencita a tu departamento y deciden hacer algo más que ver una película, estoy segura que ella no se sentirá cómoda sabiendo que vives con tu abuela.- Ramón soltó un gruñido de resignación, su abuela y Nube se parecían en mucho.  
-Vez ¿te lo dije? Mejor consíguete una esposa- Nube trataba de no reírse de su amigo, aunque Rosiepuff no fuera su abuela de sangre él, la quería como tal y ambos siempre hacían ese tipo de comentarios a Ramón, pero era por su bien, tenía que dejar de ser cerrado y disfrutar su vida.  
-Los dos son iguales, nunca cambiaran.- Ramón arrugo sus cejas.  
-Pero así nos amas mi amigo.- Nube abrazo a la anciana mientras ponía ojos de cachorro.  
-Bueno mis niños pasando a un tema más importante- Rosiepuff miro seriamente a Ramón, el cual trago en seco. -¿Por qué te sigues tiñendo tu hermoso cabello? El azul te queda hermoso, combina con tus ojos, aun así te sigues viendo guapo, pero no hay nada como tu color natural.  
Ramón solo rodo los ojos, aquí venia otra vez ese sermón del ¿Por qué se pintaba el cabello? Era su cabello y punto, podría hacer con él lo que quisiera, aunque la verdad era que sentía que el negro lo hacía ver más profesional en su trabajo y estaba dispuesto a demostrar que él era un completo profesional.  
De vuelta en la empresa Sky tenía sentada enfrente de el a una chica de cabello rosa y ojos del mismo color, vestida con un pantalón y una blusa azul a juego, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, su maquillaje era ligero pero lo que sobresalía era el brillo en sus mejillas.  
-Muy bien Poppy, tu padre me informo que estas consciente que iniciaras de cero.  
-Por supuesto señor y estoy más que emocionada por demostrarle que puedo con el reto.- La chica sonrió de manera dulce.  
-Me parece perfecto señorita, ahora déjeme explicarle como estará esto, por ahora llevara el carrito de mensajería y conforme evalué su desempeño yo le informare cuando ira subiendo de nivel, le advierto que para el lugar que usted desea ocupar va más allá de un alto puesto, debe respetar a cada uno de nuestros colaboradores, por que una empresa no funciona con una sola persona, necesita de todos para salir adelante, cada puesto desde el más bajo es de suma importancia, recuerde la autoridad se delega y la responsabilidad se comparte.  
-Claro señor y estoy consciente de ello, le prometo que no lo defraudare.- La chica asintió con su cabeza.- Sky sonrió y se puso de pie.  
-Entonces no me queda más que darle la bienvenida a “Sueños y Magia”, la empresa encargada de repartir diversión en todo momento.- Ambos estrecharon sus manos para sellar aquel acuerdo.  
Ramón había llegado por fin a su trabajo y con 15 minutos de anticipación, caminaba por el pasillo para tomar el elevador, después de hablar con su abuela dejo a Nube en su trabajo y paso por su café, el cual bebida despreocupadamente mientras revisaba en su teléfono los pendientes que tendría el día de hoy. El joven que siempre estaba alerta no pudo predecir que a cierta joven de cabello rosa le ganara el peso de un carrito de mensajería y terminara desviándose del camino en dirección a él.  
-CUIDADO.- La advertencia llego demasiado tarde, pues cuando aparto la vista de su celular, solo pudo ver como un carrito de mensajería lo estampaba en la pared haciendo que derrabara su café.


	2. Primeras impresiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic se estará actualizando a la semana entre jueves y viernes.

Lo único que sentía en esos momentos era que le faltaba el aire, no le importo que su café estuviera en el suelo y que ahora formara un charco en el piso, si estuviera bien ya estaría regañando al causante y limpiando el desastre, pero algo sobre él se lo impedía, escuchaba voces en el fondo, pero una se destacaba de todas.

-Lo siento mucho, nunca quise, a solo espera.- La joven de ojos rosados trataba de quitar aquel carro de mensajería, poco a poco lo fue retirando, ya que para ella era algo pesado, cuando Ramón ya no sintió aquel peso sobre su pecho se dejo caer por el muro y respiro, que bien se sentía volver a hacerlo, levanto su vista y sus ojos se encontraron con la responsable, quien al ver que su mirada se posaba en ella la desvió apenada. –Yo… em lo siento por aplastarte.- Ella se acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, no lo entendía, se supone que aquel peso ya no estaba sobre él, pero al verla sintió que el aire le faltaba nuevamente, la consideraría un ángel, uno algo torpe por como lo aplasto, pero eso no quitaba que era hermosa, su cabello rosado recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos del mismo color, sus mejillas brillantes, unos labios perfectos que solo tenían brillo labial, una voz conocida lo hizo reaccionar.

-Hey, ¿Qué te paso?.- Un joven que tenía amarrado su cabello largo azulado con puntas verdes en una coleta se acerco a Ramón y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. –Oye reacciona.- Al no obtener respuesta el hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros y le soltó una bofetada, haciendo que por fin el joven de cabello negro reaccionara.

-ARROYIN.- El chico se frotaba su mejilla afectada mientras miraba a su amigo seriamente molesto, no tanto por el golpe, sino por interrumpir en sus fantasías.

-Lo siento, pero no reaccionabas, te necesitamos completo, además ¿Qué querías que le dijera a Sky? Lo siento señor pero nuestro colaborador estrella se fue de viaje a la luna.- Se cruzo de brazos y volteo hacia la chica causante de aquel desorden. -¿Eres nueva verdad? Nunca te había visto.

-Si señor hoy empecé.- Poppy de inmediato tomo una postura firme.

-Tranquila querida solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez, necesito a este amigo en una sola pieza.- Arroyin señalo al pelinegro quien ahora estaba de pie y se sacudía su traje, se agacho para limpiar el desorden, ella simplemente lo imito, ambos agarraron el vaso ahora vacio al mismo tiempo, provocando que sus manos se tocaran, alzaron la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron otra vez, el sentía que debía romper aquel contacto visual sino se perdería nuevamente en aquellos ojos rosados, para su suerte ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Yo de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención, creo que esa cosa le hace falta que le pongan algo de grasa.- El miro hacia abajo donde sus manos aun seguían juntas, ella siguió su mirada y al percatarse de eso la retiro lentamente.

-Los accidentes suelen pasar, no sería la primera vez que esa cosa se sale de control.- Al fin había dicho algo y por suerte no dijo nada estúpido. Ambos se pusieron de pie.

-Pero de verdad ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para remediarlo? Porque la verdad si te aplaste muy feo.- La joven junto sus manos mientras hacia una mueca al recordar como aquel carrito había impactado al joven.

-Descuida no paso nada grave solo...- Ramón miro su café en el piso y sonrió. –Ya sé, me debes un café.- Le entrego el vaso para después quitarse el saco y arremangarse la camisa, a dos metros de ellos había una puerta de la cual al abrirla saco un trapeador y una cubeta. –Y me tendrás que ayudar a limpiar.- La chica sonrió mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba la cubeta.

-Ejem- Al parecer se habían olvidado que tenían compañía. –Yo le diré a Sky el motivo de tu retraso.- Ramón solo asintió y sin decir una palabra más Arroyin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa y sacaba su celular y escribía un mensaje.

“Adivina quien ha sido flechado”

Regreso a ver a la pareja que seguía limpiando y sin que lo notaran les tomo una foto para enviarla, siguió su camino y a los segundos obtuvo respuesta.

“Nooooo ¿Es real? ¿Al fin? Siiiii seremos tíos más pronto de lo que creemos”

Tuvo que contener la risa que amenazaba con salir de su boca y solo se limito a contesta aquel mensaje.

“No exageres Nube, aunque por la forma en cómo se le quedo mirando yo creo que tus suposiciones no están tan equivocadas”

Por su parte el joven de cabello blanco se encontraba en su camerino al pendiente de que lo llamaran para iniciar con el show y efectivamente, tocaron a su puerta mientras le decían “cinco minutos”, tenía que despedirse, ya habría más tiempo para interrogar a su amigo, envió un último mensaje antes de irse.

“Me tengo que ir, mas tarde me cuentas los detalles”

Guardo su teléfono y abrió la puerta listo para comenzar con su programa, si bien Nube era un gran actor, ahora se encontraba conduciendo su propio reality show llamado “Parejas Disparejas”, lo que hacía único a su programa es que no era el típico show de citas, ahí ponían a 4 participantes que fueran completamente diferentes, sin nada en común y la persona que tenía que elegir, bueno tenía que elegir la que menos rara le pareciera, era una mezcla de romance y comedia y aunque solo era un programa para hacerle pasar a las personas un buen rato, resulta que las parejas formadas o la mayoría al final terminaban saliendo e incluso formalizándose, a él le agradaba hacer feliz a la gente, pero sin duda lo que se robaba los aplausos del público era su carisma y sus comentarios, si, el amaba su trabajo, con una sonrisa en su rostro salió al escenario bailando al ritmo de la música que se proyectaba mientras todos aplaudían, hoy sería un gran episodio pues se sentía muy motivado con el romance, al parecer su amigo había encontrado a “ese alguien”, solo esperaba que no lo arruinara o tratara de huir del amor.

De vuelta con Arroyin, simplemente sonrió antes de guardar su teléfono y dirigirse con Sky Toronto, a él también le interesaría saber la nueva noticia.

Los dos jóvenes seguían limpiando aquel desastre, Ramón trapeaba mientras que Poppy le acercaba la cubeta y ponía el envase vació en el cesto de basura, se mantenían en silencio pero eso no era normal para la joven de cabello rosa que al instante inicio la conversación.

-Entonces, esta es una gran empresa ¿no?- Era evidente que no fue la pregunta más interesante pero fue lo que se le ocurrió.

-La mejor que encontraras en servicios y productos de fiesta, todos cubren lo básico pero ¿te ofrecen el mejor confeti? O ¿acaso te hacen tu atuendo? ¿Se encargan de supervisar hasta cada mínimo detalle? No lo creo.- El chico sonrió, le fascinaba hablar sobre la empresa para la que trabajaba y todo lo que en ella se manejaba y es que no solo elaboraban productos como las esferas de discoteca o las velas de broma, ofrecían también el servicio para fiestas personalizadas y tenia convenios con muchas personas y empresas reconocidas.

-Me alegra formar parte de ella.- Poppy se fue acercando. –Pero déjame ayudarte.- Trato de tomar el trapeador, pero curiosamente lo agarro de donde Ramón lo sostenía y sus manos se volvieron a tocar, esta vez fue ella quien se perdió en los ojos de el, y es que eran tan lindos, tan azules y llenos de misterio, amabilidad, unos ojos los cuales la veían con curiosidad y sin pensar hablo. –Hermoso azul.- Lo vio alzar una ceja extrañado y fue solo entonces cuando reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se apresuro a aclarar. –Es decir que me gusta el color azul y tus ojos son azules pero eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad? No quiero decir que no te hayas dado cuenta del color de tus ojos pero es que me parecieron lindos como tú, bueno no digo que seas lindo bueno si lo eres pero lo que quiero decir es arg…- Poppy tapo su boca con sus dos manos para no seguir diciendo más cosas que la avergonzaran. 

Ramón por su parte estaba en un ligero estado de shock para después pasar a reírse, Poppy lo veía avergonzada mientras sus mejillas brillantes adquirían un tono más rojizo, desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-Es la primera vez que me dicen un cumplido como ese.- Poppy alzo la mirada para encontrarse con su sonrisa, por instinto ella también sonrió. –Entonces.- El dirigió su mirada a sus manos que aun mantenían el contacto, retiro la de ella con su otra mano y le entrego el trapeador, ella lo recibió con su mano libre. –Dejare que te encargues de esto mientras yo busco algo de grasa para ese carrito.- El aun sostenía con delicadeza su mano, se inclino y deposito en pequeño beso en ella antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse a buscar algo para la trampa aplasta personas.

-Espera.- El giro su cabeza en su dirección. La mano que el beso aun la tenía en el aire como si quisiera alcanzarlo, la acerco a su pecho mientras volvía a hablar. –No me has dicho tu nombre.

-Ramón Rost.- Se giro completamente para verla mejor, la sonrisa de ella se amplió antes de contestar.

-Es un gusto yo soy Poppy Platel.- El joven solo asintió para perderse por el pasillo, eso le dio tiempo suficiente a Poppy para pensar en lo que había ocurrido, sentía que sus mejillas ardían, se llevo una mano a su rostro para comprobar su temperatura la cual era normal, pero ella sentía algo de calor, aparto la mano de su rostro y la puso enfrente de ella, analizándola, era la mano que el había besado, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, inconscientemente esbozo una sonrisa mientras regresaba a su labor de limpiar, a los pocos minutos el chico había regresado con una botella en la mano, se acerco al carrito para inspeccionarlo y poner aquel contenido en las llantas.

-Listo creo que con esto bastara.- La chica miro en dirección a él y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias de verdad y lamento lo que paso.

-Descuida.- El joven se acerco a ella y le quito el trapeador y la cubeta para volver a meterlos de donde los saco. –Además los accidentes pasan.

-Pero ¿seguro que estas bien? ¿No te duele nada? ¿No te rompiste algo?.- Ramón negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien enserio y será mejor que vuelvas a trabajar, es tu primer día después de todo ¿no?

-Y vaya primer día, solo espero que no me despidan por esto.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada y mi amigo tampoco, puedes seguir como si nada.- ambos rieron, Poppy se acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y desvió la mirada, pues no estaba segura de hacer lo que estaba pensando, regreso a verlo y ahí estaban esos hermosos ojos azules mirándola mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del chico, dejo escapar un suspiro, se había decidido, se acerco y rápidamente beso la mejilla del joven para después caminar deprisa donde se encontraba el carrito y empezar a manejarlo, cuando paso cerca de él le hablo.

-De verdad gracias por todo, eres muy lindo- y sin más salió a toda prisa del lugar con las mejillas rojas, por su parte Ramón estaba ahí parado como ido, se dio la vuelta para ver como Poppy se perdía por el pasillo, suspiro y negó con la cabeza, esa chica era todo un caso, tomo su saco que había dejado cerca y camino hacia su oficina, hoy no podría disfrutar de su café pero al menos disfruto de otras cosas.

Arroyin había llegado a la oficina principal en la cual se encontraba Sky, en la entrada se encontró con la asistente con este.

-Gia ¿podrías decirle al señor Sky que estoy aquí? Tengo algo que hablar con él.

-Claro cariño espera un momento-. La mujer tenía el cabello de un rosa más claro y con toques de brillo, el cual lo tenía amarrado en un moño alto.

-Eres un amor querida.- Gia tomo el teléfono que estaba a un lado del escritorio y marco, a los segundos contestaron del otro lado de la línea. 

–Señor Arroyin está aquí y desea verlo.

-Déjalo pasar- La mujer asintió y colgó para después dirigirse al chico que tenia enfrente.

-Puedes pasar amigo.

-Gracias Gia- El joven abrió la puerta y al ingresar en la habitación la cerro detrás de él. 

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?- El hombre de cabello azul mantenía su vista en los papeles de las carpetas que estaba revisando.

-Bueno más que nada vengo a dar un aviso.- Sky señalo la silla delante del joven y Arroyin tomo el gesto en señal de que tomara asiento.

-y ese aviso ¿seria?.- Sky por fin lo vio de frente, apoyo sus codos en el escritorio mientras enlazaba sus manos.

-Ramón tardara un poco en hacer el papeleo que pediste.

-¿Ramón? Me sorprende que no esté trabajando ya, ese chico es muy profesional y responsable, además siempre está preparado.

-Sí pero nada lo preparo para ser aplastado por el carrito de mensajería.

-¿Qué?- Sky mantenía una cara indiferente, solo levanto una ceja pero por dentro tenia curiosidad por saber más del tema.

-Hay una chica nueva que manejaba el carrito, este se salió de control y choco con Ramón, el pobre quedo estampado en la pared.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Yo diría muy bien acompañado- Sky esbozo una sonrisa, entendía a lo que se refería Arroyin. –Bueno ya cumplí con mi misión, con su permiso iré a hacer mi trabajo-. Arroyin se puso de pie y abandono la habitación, dejando al hombre con sus pensamientos, Sky no sabía cómo reaccionaría Ramón al enterarse pero preferiría no decirle, dejaría que el solo se diera cuenta, ya le explicaría cuando llegara el momento y además al parecer el primer encuentro no había sido tan malo entre esos dos.

Después de hablar con Sky, Arroyin se dirigía a la oficina de Ramón para avanzar con los pendientes pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo al escucharlo cantar, lentamente abrió la puerta y se recargo al lado de esta, solo observo como su amigo escribía algo en su computadora mientras cantaba.

-Adiós cariño mío, debajo de este cielo rosado, te vi caminando, tomando un nuevo rumbo, debes de saber, que siempre yo aquí estaré, siempre estarás en mi corazón, pues yo a ti aun no te he olvidado, la lluvia de pétalos, dividirá nuestro andar, suave es como triste melodía…- Al fin se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven de cabello bicolor y solo gruño para volver a su trabajo.

-Por mí no te detengas, al parecer el día de hoy estamos de muy buen humor.

-Ya me has oído cantar ¿qué tiene eso de nuevo?

-Claro lo sé pero ¿en el trabajo? No sueles hacerlo, ¿hay alguna razón especial que justifique dicho cambio?- Arroyin se acerco a la silla que estaba cerca del escritorio y se sentó.

-Simplemente se me dio la gana y ya deja de molestar.

-Sabes la chica no está nada mal eh.

-Arroyin no empieces.

-Pero creo que necesitas una estrategia de conquista, tu ABC es bueno pero se me ocurre algo más como…

-Basta.- Era demasiado tarde Arroyin no hizo caso a su petición y comenzó a cantar.

-Solo dile Hola me llaman Ramón, es un placer conocerla…

-¿Y si ya tiene pareja?

-Que bien te vez, te adelanto no me importa quién sea el, dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso algunas vez…

-Oh por favor

-Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro…

-Lo esperaba de Nube no de ti.

-y si le invitas una copa y si te acercas a su boca y le robas un besito, tal vez se enoje contigo…

-Y tendría la razón.

-Que dirías si esta noche la seduces en tu coche, que se empañen los vidrios y la regla es que gocen…

-Suficiente- Ramón se puso de pie y camino de un lado a otro. 

-Oh estaba por llegar a la mejor parte.

-Debes dejar de escuchar ese tipo de música, o no me digas que ya te afecto el convivir con Nube, ni una palabra de esto a él, no le digas nada.

-Si claro no le diré ni una palabra.- Arroyin se encogió de hombros y miraba a todos lados menos a Ramón.

-Ya le dijiste ¿cierto?.- El joven pelinegro se dejo caer en su asiento.

-Técnicamente no le dije nada, más bien escribí.

-Perfecto ahora el también empezara a molestar.

-Oye con molestias y todo así no quieres, somos tus amigos, hermanos del alma.

-Aun me pregunto cómo termine siendo amigo de ustedes, son un caso perdido.

-Eso dolió aquí.- Arroyin se llevo una mano al pecho del lado de su corazón mientras se recargaba en la silla.

-Sí, empiezas a actuar como Nube, recuerda que la única reina del drama es el.

-¿Insinúas que es más dramático que yo? Lo siento querido pero dos pueden jugar a eso.- El joven de la coleta se sentó mejor en la silla cruzo las piernas.

-Mejor vamos a trabajar, tenemos muchos pendientes.

-Claro señor enamorado.- Ramón solamente rodo los ojos, sería un largo día en el que tendría que aguantar sus comentarios, pero sonrió al recordar a Poppy, su encuentro había sido extraño y romántico hasta cierto punto, se toco la mejilla en la que ella lo había besado, sin duda alguna estaba flechado. Su teléfono sonó sacándolo del trance, lo busco en la bolsa de su saco y al encontrarlo y revisarlo vio que era un mensaje de Nube el cual decía…

“Ya me entere”

Arrugo las cejas mientras guardaba el celular sin contestar el mensaje, pero al poco rato volvió a sonar esta vez era una llamada, ni se molesto en ver quien era simplemente contesto.

-Si le faltas al respeto y luego culpas al alcohol, si levantas su falda te daría el derecho, al medir su sensatez, poner en juego su cuerpo, si les parece prudente, esa propuesta indecente…

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!.- Sin darle tiempo a contestar termino la llamada, era increíble que el estúpido de Nube le hablara solo para continuar con la canción que inicio Arroyin, hablando de él, se giro para encontrarlo con el celular en la mano, le lanzo una mirada tétrica que a gritos decía “estás muerto”.

-Yo em, me buscan en administración.- Salió corriendo de la oficina alejándose lo más pronto posible de su hermano, Nube y el ya habían cruzado el límite de bromas y lo más probable era que Ramón buscara venganza, por ahora era mejor darle tiempo a relajarse, aunque tendría que regresar pronto a la oficina, tenía trabajo y las cuentas no se pagarían solas, suspiro resignado y camino lentamente hacia su destino, solo esperaba salir vivo de ahí, tomo su teléfono y envió otro mensaje.

“Si hoy muero será tu culpa”

Al instante le respondieron.

“Llevare tus flores favoritas al funeral”

Trato de reprimir una risa, debería enojarse por la respuesta de Nube pero no podía, era un gran detalle que al menos pensara en las cosas que le gustaban.

“Eres muy considerado”

Por su parte Nube estaba muriendo a carcajadas, ya podía imaginarse la cara que debía haber puesto Ramón y si Arroyin estaba mensajeando con el significaba que huyo de la escena del crimen, su programa había ido a comerciales y aprovecho el tiempo para molestar a sus dos hermanos del alma, levanto la vista y a lo lejos vio a un chico de cabello blanco abrillantado y algo hizo click en su mente, apresuro sus dedos a escribir.

“Si sobrevives te conseguiré una cita con tu platónico”

Al leer aquel mensaje a Arroyin casi se le cae su celular, volvió a leer aquel texto para saber si había visto bien y en efecto no estaba alucinando, trago saliva antes de contestar.

“Deja eso, ni se te ocurra, te dejo me voy a trabajar”

Guardo el teléfono y camino de regreso a la oficina, ahora con cara seria, por suerte Ramón ya estaba trabajando y al verlo serio no le dijo nada, simplemente le paso su parte del trabajo.

Nube estaba más que feliz, era divertido molestar a sus amigos con el amor, ya podía imaginar a un Ramón indignado por insinuar tales, si, su amigo era un caballero, bueno hasta cierto punto y Arroyin apostaba a que él se sonrojo y que cuando lo viera voltearía la cara hacia un lado porque recordaría lo que le escribió, lo volvieron a llamar para reanudar el espectáculo y con una sonrisa en su rostro salió para contagiar su buen humor. Mientras tanto de vuelta a la oficina…

-Karma instantáneo.

-Cállate.- Ramón solo contuvo su risa, por la forma en que entro suponía que Nube había terminado molestándolo también, entre ellos se conocían perfectamente.


	3. Vida de celebridad

El clima era agradable, estaba soleado pero a la vez era un día fresco, un carro en movimiento se dirigía a Buffet Bergen’s, dentro de el en los asientos traseros iban una mujer delgada, ojos rojos y cabello color blanco cenizo, era acompañada de una joven algo robusta de cabello lavanda y corto, el cual lo traía suelto adelante el chofer del auto simplemente se limitaba a hacer su labor.

-¿Cómo vas con el hijo de Grisel?.- La mujer de ojos rojos pregunto a la joven.

-Bien madre.- Lo joven estaba sentada al lado de la mujer y veía el paisaje por la ventana.

-¿Bien? Solo eso, Bridget si tienen problemas es mejor que los resuelvan, no puedes perderlo, piensa en el prestigio que te da ser su novia.

-Madre ya hemos hablado de esto, nos amamos por eso estamos juntos, no me interesa si tiene dinero o no.- La mujer la miro seriamente antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Claro, lo sé, pero no vivirán de amor, tienen que planear su vida, su futuro, Bridget no quiero que cometas errores, esta es la oportunidad de tu vida, yo no prohíbo “su amor” simplemente me preocupa el hecho que mi hija quede en la ruina, no siempre estaré ahí y ya es hora que aprendas que a veces la vida es dura y debes hacer de todo por salir adelante.- La joven robusta dejo escapar un gruñido como respuesta. –Mírame cuando te hablo jovencita, en este mundo el estatus es importante, la sociedad no ve las cosas buenas en ti, solo esperan el momento en que te equivoques, acepte el hecho que no siguieras mis pasos en el mundo de la gastronomía, lo mínimo que puedes hacer para destacar es casarte con alguien de prestigio.

-Eso es lo único que te importa, el dinero, la atención, el poder, el sentirte superior a los demás, lo siento no soy como tú, quiero algo diferente para mi vida y si estoy con Grisel es porque de verdad lo amo y no por interés.

-Estoy consciente de ello, pero eso no quita que puedas sacar provecho de la situación.

-No quiero sacar ningún provecho entiende eso de una vez.

-Y tu deberías entender que solo busco lo mejor para ti. 

-Señora Celanie- El conductor temeroso por la reacción de las dos mujeres que discutían hablo despacio pero no lo escucharon.

-Pues parece que no te importa mi felicidad.

-Claro que me importa.

-Señora Celanie.- Esta vez lo dijo más fuerte pero seguía siendo ignorado.

-Entonces deja de presionarme 

-No te presiono

-Si lo haces.

-¡CHEF!.- El grito llamo la atención de las dos mujeres, pues la mujer mayor estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran así, además de que curiosamente era más que un simple cargo en su trabajo, era su apellido, el hombre las miro algo temeroso y se apresuro a decir. -.Hemos llegado.- Al escuchar aquella frase Bridget abrió la puerta del auto y salió a toda prisa e ingreso al edificio antes de que su madre la detuviera.

-Siento el espectáculo Chad, ya sabes a qué hora recogernos.- La mujer abandono el automóvil y se dirigió adentro, era hora de comenzar a trabajar, dejaría que su retoño pensara mejor las cosas, además solo había podido ir a un solo lugar de ese gran edificio.

Celanie se dirigió al elevador y subió al segundo piso, ya que esa área era una especie de gran salón, donde había varias mesas con diferentes tipos de comida y postres encima, a pesar de la hora ya había unos cuantos clientes siendo atendidos por los empleados del lugar, degustaban y hablaban sobre las delicias que quisieran ordenar, ella se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la cocina, su lugar preferido y zona de trabajo, era hora de poner manos a la obra por que los platillos no se prepararían solos. El edificio era grande y en la parte de arriba se encontraban todas las aéreas administrativas, la joven entro a una oficina sin molestarse en tocar y se dejo caer en el sofá que estaba cerca, la silla que estaba en el escritorio se giro para revelar a un chico de cabello verde y robusto que atendía una llama, cuando termino se puso de pie y se dirigió a la joven.

-Cariño ¿ahora qué tienes?- El joven pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de la chica.

-Mi madre, eso pasa.

-Ouh, ¿Discutieron de nuevo?

-Es que parece que a ella solo le importa el estatus social.

-Bueno, no es que trate de excusarla pero no ha tenido una vida fácil.

-Lo sé y yo más que nadie trato de entenderla, es mi madre Grisel, la amo y admiro pero cuando muestra ese lado frio no sé, simplemente no lo soporto, a veces me pregunto si tiene corazón o si estará congelado por algo que paso y no quiere decirme.

-Nena deja de darle vueltas al asunto, solo deja que tu madre sea como es, no digo que sea lo correcto pero al menos trata de ignorar esos comentarios- El chico acaricio la mejilla de la joven. -Los padres a veces suelen comportarse así.- Bridget sonrió ante aquel toque.

-Y pensar que ella se preocupa de que terminemos, cuando estamos más felices que nunca.

-¿Ella no quiere que termines conmigo?

-Más bien le preocupa que tu termines conmigo.- La joven se sentó en el sofá y se acerco a su pareja.

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que no tenía su aprobación.

-Te tiene en un pedestal, dice que eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

-¿Y es cierto?- El joven sonrió coqueto.

-Absolutamente.- Ambos se acercaron para unir sus labios en un tierno beso, pero antes de que eso sucediera la puerta se abrió.

-Señor su padre lo solicita en la sala de juntas.

-TOD- El joven de cabello verde se volvió hacia el sujeto que había interrumpido su momento romántico con su amada, la cual solo reía en voz baja.

-Lo siento señor pero es urgente, también la necesitan a usted señorita Bridget- A regañadientes el joven se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a la joven quien la acepto gustosa, ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hacia su destino, al llegar a la oficina se sentaron uno cerca del otro bajo las miradas de todos los presentes.

-Hijo, Señorita Bridget, es un honor que nos acompañen en esta junta.- El hombre regordete se puso de pie y camino hacia una pantalla blanca que estaba a sus espaldas. –Muy bien a todos los presentes aquí gracias por venir, el asunto de aquí no es otro más que revisar nuestra producción, hemos tenido un pequeño descenso, dirán algo pequeño oh bueno no nos afecta, lamento decirles QUE SI NOS AFECTA.- El hombre golpeo la mesa con las palmas de sus manos. –Necesitamos más publicidad, nuevos platillos, ideas, innovaciones lo que sea para hacer de esta compañía la mejor en buffets.- Todos los presente guardaron silencio. –Bueno ¿alguna idea?- Bridget levanto la mano. -Así se hace, adelante señorita Bridget.

-Bueno señor todos saben que nuestros platillos son de los mejores, tenemos una gran variedad gastronómica y somos muy conocidos, pero vivimos en una sociedad influenciada por opiniones de terceros y dichas opiniones tienen más influencia cuando vienen de personas reconocidas ajenas a la empresa, por lo tanto mi propuesta es hacer publicidad con una figura del espectáculo, y de hecho tenemos dos candidatos Diamantino Glitter y Pastel Tonio, ambos son artistas de momento, se especializan en el canto y baile y en un sinfín de actos pero a lo que nosotros nos importa es que uno de ellos nos dé el visto bueno, ellos tienen masas de admiradores y cuando se enteren que uno de ellos gusta de nuestra comida, bueno querrán seguir sus pasos, llámelo por moda o por encajar, pero es la realidad, así funcionamos. –Bridget se recargo en su asiento esperando una respuesta.

-Ven señores, a esto es a lo que llamo buenas ideas, muy bien señorita Bridget me alegra que algún día se casara con mi hijo.- Dicho comentario hizo sonrojar a la pareja. –Tomaremos esa propuesta, pero ahora ¿a quién de ellos escogeremos?

-Se que puede sonar algo “tonto” o pasar como una “trivialidad” pero en mi opinión Pastel Tonio quedaría mejor ya saben su nombre es Pastel tiene que ver comida, no se ustedes pero si me ponen el nombre de Diamantino Glitter me imagino un montón de brillantina en mi comida y eso no me gustaría.- Grisel Jr se enderezo en su lugar.

-Es simple pero tiene lógica, sin duda alguna el es el indicado para el trabajo.- uno de los presentes era Groot, un hombre de cabello negro que tenia cierto toque de elegancia, era el encargado de los estados financieros de la empresa pero también se preocupaba por la imagen de esta.

-Muy bien no se diga mas, Bridget prepara el contrato, Groot encárgate de los presupuestos y Grisel te dejo a ti la idea de cómo aprovechar estos recursos, quiero todo listo mañana en la mañana, yo contactare con nuestra estrella.- Todos asintieron y se retiraron para hacer sus labores, el hombre miro por la ventana donde observo un anuncio gigante con la cara del candidato que desertaron Diamantino Glitter.

Y hablando de esta gran celebridad…

-Entonces ¿cuáles son tus planes al salir del trabajo?.- Un joven de cabello morado le preguntaba a su compañero del cual era un gran admirador de su trabajo y su inspiración.

-No lo sé Pastel, seguramente iré por ahí con mi novia, tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar.

-Oh pero entonces que te parece el fin de semana, nada como dos amigos disfrutando su tiempo libre eh.

-Pastel hemos hablado de esto, eres un gran sujeto pero solo eres mi compañero de trabajo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, discúlpame pero me tengo que ir.- El joven de cabello blanco brillante se alejo de su compañero y camino por el pasillo hasta que se perdió y se recargo en un muro soltando un suspiro.

-Huyendo de Pastel ¿Diamantino?- Por la impresión el joven pego un grito, pero al ver de quien se trataba se relajo.

-Nube White, ¿espiando a las almas inocentes otra vez?- Ante lo dicho el joven de pelo platinado soltó una carcajada. 

-Tu ¿alma inocente? Si claro, pero no, solo pasaba por aquí después de terminar de grabar mi show cuando vi la escena, si no supiera que el chico te admira pensaría que quiere salir contigo.

-ESTAS LOCO, no tengo esos gustos.

-¿Seguro? Pues no está nada mal, digo yo prefiero a las mujeres pero eso no quiere decir que no admita la belleza ajena, además tengo un amigo que está mucho mejor.- Nube le dio un codazo a Diamantino mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-NO, NO Y NO, vete a molestar a alguien más, yo voy de salida.- El chico de ojos azules se puso unas gafas negras.

-Querrás decir tengo que ir a terminar a mi actual novia.- El joven de cabello rizado le dedico una mirada burlona a su compañero.

-¿De dónde sacas tantas estupideces?

-Del mismo lado de donde tú sacas a todas tus novias, enserio amigo no duras ni tres meses con una cuando ya sales con otra.

-Mi vida amorosa no te incumbe.

-Si lo sé pero oye anduviste con la pintora Harper, creo que también con las diseñadoras Satín y Seda, ¿terminaste con una y después saliste con la otra o las dos al mismo tiempo? Y recientemente sales con la Dj Suki pero al parecer la vas a terminar.- Diamantino miro con cierto enojo a Nube, como se atrevía el, alguien a quien no consideraba ni su amigo a recordarle toda su lista de romances fallidos.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, mi vida amorosa no es asunto tuyo.

-Claro, claro, claro, pero es solo que no te ves muy contento con esas relaciones, es como si solo las tuvieras por compromiso, a veces pienso que eres bisexual por como miras a los bailarines pero…- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Diamantino no lo soporto mas y tomo a Nube por el cuello de su camisa.

-Escúchame bien, el hecho de que conduzcas un reallity show de parejas no te convierte en Cupido, mi vida amorosa, mis amistades y mucho menos mi orientación sexual son de tu incumbencia, así que deja de fastidiarme de una vez por todas.- El chico de cabello brillante soltó a Nube mientras se alejaba a grandes pasos del lugar.

-No salió como esperaba, uy no se qué le ve Arroyin, en fin algún día el aceptara lo que tanto niega, al menos no puedo decir que no intente cumplir mi parte del trato, ahora a esperar la cena para hablar de Ramoncito y su lio amoroso.- Nube sonrió travieso mientras se ponía unos audífonos y caminaba por el pasillo.

Habían pasado un par de horas y el establecimiento en donde se encontraba una joven pareja era de lo más elegante, el chico tenía el cabello blanco con brillo y ojos azules mientras le chica tenía el cabello rizado en un peculiar tono naranja.

-Terminamos.

-Espera alto ¿Qué dijiste?- El joven no quería aceptar el hecho de lo que esas palabras significaban.

-Diamantino tu y yo sabemos que empezamos a salir para pasar el rato, solo eso, lo siento pero me interesa alguien más y teniendo “novio” no llamare su atención, de verdad lo siento chico.- La joven trataba de ser lo más sutil posible para no dañar al joven.

-No Suki, tu no terminas conmigo, yo termine contigo ¿entendido? Si te llegan a preguntar eso responderás.- El chico de cabello blanco miraba a la joven con preocupación.

-¿Es enserio Glitter? ¿Solo te importa lo que dirán los medios?- La joven se veía molesta por las palabras del chico.

-Tengo una imagen que cuidar y sin duda es mucho más importante que la tuya.

-Eres increíble

-Si querida lo se

-No, me refiero a que eres increíble, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes la clase de persona que eres, me alegra terminar contigo.

-Te lo repito, yo termino contigo.

-Eres un idiota.- Suki salió enojada del lugar seguida de Diamantino quien la llamaba pero ella lo ignoro, se subió a su auto antes de que él pudiera detenerla, por su parte el chico se quedo parado afuera del lugar y solo reacciono cuando un flash lo hizo cerrar los ojos.

-Vaya la nota del día, El gran Diamantino rompe corazones una vez más, esta vez a la Dj Suki, ¿Es cierto o tengo que cambiar el encabezado?- Una mujer de estatura baja apareció y atrás de ella estaba un chico de cabello blanco azulado quien era el responsable del flash ya que el traía una cámara.

-A eres tu Stronger o debería decir Chiquilina.- Diamantino sonrió burlón provocando que la chica arrugara las cejas.

-Solo mis amigos me llaman así, para ti soy señorita Stronger.

-¿Y qué esperas? Ya tienes la nota y tu amigo ya tomo la foto ¿porque no te largas?.- La celebridad se cruzo de brazos.

-Yo también quisiera eso, créeme, prefiero dar notas de verdad importantes pero me tienen estancada en espectáculos y especialmente contigo, así que tendré que soportarte un rato mas.- La pequeña mujer era delgada, su cabello era de un color verde agua y lo tenía sujeto en una coleta alta con un moño rosa.

-Terminemos con esto de una buena vez, pregunta.- Diamantino dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido de sus dos acompañantes.

-¿Quién termino con quien?

-Yo termine con Suki.

-¿Motivo?

-Mmm no era mi tipo, no teníamos cosas en común y al parecer a ella le interesaba alguien más, no quería retenerla sabiendo que ninguno de los dos éramos felices.

-Muy tierno de tu parte como si me fuera a creer esta porquería pero siguiente pregunta, ¿Tienes el ojo en alguien más?

-No, por ahora estoy soltero y disponible nena- Diamantino se detuvo y se acerco a Chiquilina mientras le sonreía coqueto, esa acción provoco que el compañero de la periodista se pusiera enfrente de ella y frunciera el ceño.

-Me das asco.- La joven de moño rosa volvió a ponerse enfrente del chico delgado mientras lo miraba furiosa.

-Bueno creo que tú no estás disponible después de todo- El joven se alejo y siguió caminando. –Si eso es todo ya pueden dejar de molestarme.- Diamantino siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista dejando a la periodista y el fotógrafo a solas.

-Lo siento, se que puedes lidiar con tipos como él, pero actué por instinto.- El joven era más alto que la chica y robusto.

-Descuida Grandulón, gracias por preocuparte, aunque sí a la próxima se sigue comportando así no me importara si me despiden pero le dejare un bonito recuerdo en esa cara de niño creído.

-Y no lo dudo, pero por ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer.- La chica dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Si tienes razón, regresemos a la oficina.- Ambos tomaron un nuevo rumbo para poder cumplir con su trabajo, sin duda lo que acababan de presenciar seria la noticia de mañana, todos estarían muy alborotados por el simple hecho de que el codiciado Diamantino Glitter estaba soltero una vez más.

En otro lado de la cuidad la Dj Suki había estacionado su auto y ahora hacia una llamada.

-Poppy ¿a qué horas sales?- Del otro lado de la línea la chica de cabello rosa respondió.

-Salgo dentro de unos 15 minutos ¿Terminaste con tu novio?

-Siii y me alegra haberlo hecho, pero tengo cosas que contarte, paso por ti y vamos a cenar.

-Me parece perfecto, yo también tengo algo que contarte.

-Entonces voy por ti chica.- La llamada termino y ahora la joven de cabello naranja tenía un nuevo destino.


	4. Hablando de ti

El día había llegado a su fin, todos se retiraban a sus hogares a descansar después de una jornada de trabajo, cierto chico de cabello negro había llegado a su departamento, estaba por girar el pomo de la puerta cuando noto que estaba abierta, lentamente la abrió mas para poder ver en el interior, encendió la luz con la ayuda del interruptor que estaba al lado de la puerta, se masajeo el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos antes de lidiar con lo que tenía enfrente.

-Me pueden decir, ¿Cómo DEMONIOS TERMINARON AHÍ?- Ramón abrió los ojos y se topo con Nube y Arroyin colgando de una red, atrapados y sin poder salir.

-Hola amigo.- Nube saludo casual como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Fue su idea.- Por su parte Arroyin trato de excusarse, si bien tenían llave del departamento de su amigo se les olvido el pequeño detalle que este tenía un montón de trampas, aunque era muy poco probable que alguien entrara a robar eso no quitaba el hecho de que su amigo prefería estar preparado.

-Gracias por dejarme con toda la carga Arroyin.- Nube lo fulmino con la mirada.

-De nada amigo querido, pero Ramón ¿nos podrías sacar de aquí?

-Debería dejarlos ahí por entrometidos, les he chicho que si van a venir que al menos me avisen para advertirles de las trampas.- El chico de cabello negro camino hacia la red para sacar a sus amigos de ahí.

-Si bueno, queríamos sorprenderte, hacer la cena y todo pero estando aquí atrapados no pudimos hacer nada.- Nube se cruzo de brazos.

-Deja de mentir Nube, llevamos aquí unos 20 minutos solamente.- Arroyin veía divertido a Nube mientras este hacia muecas.

-Di la verdad ¿a que vinieron?- Ramón deshizo el nudo que los mantenía atrapados y ambos hombres cayeron al suelo.

-Bueno, bueno me descubriste, quiero saber acerca de ella.- Nube saco su teléfono y le mostró una foto donde salía el al lado de Poppy, Ramón se llevo una mano a su cara antes de mirar con enojo a Arroyin.

-¿Cuándo la tomaste?

-Que te hace pensar que yo tome esa foto?- Arroyin se puso de pie y señalo hacia el celular de Nube.

-Entonces dime ¿Quién la tomo?- Ramón mantenía una expresión seria y sus brazos cruzados.

-Está bien fui yo, pero solo mírate, saliste muy bien.

-Cierto y la chica no está nada mal, nuestro amigo es todo un galán.- Nube y Arroyin sonreían hacia Ramón. 

-Oh gracias, eso quiere decir que ya no soy un solterón como ustedes.- La sonrisa en ambos hombres desapareció.

-Sabes que Arroyin, ya no me agrada este sujeto- Ramón comenzó a reír a carcajadas pues ahí estaba la reina del drama en todo su esplendor.

-Eso duele aquí.- Arroyin señalo su corazón antes de abrazar a Nube.

-Vamos reinas del drama o las dejo sin cenar.- Ambos se separaron y comenzaron a seguir a Ramón quien iba en dirección a la cocina, al llegar se sentaron en la mesa mientras Ramón sacaba una jarra de agua del refrigerador.

-Entonces ¿ella es?- El joven de cabello negro soltó un suspiro antes de contestar, sabía que esos dos no lo dejarían en paz hasta que el hablara.

-La conocí hoy, me estrello en la pared con el carrito de mensajería, se llama Poppy es todo lo que se.

-Tiene un nombre muy adorable ¿Cuándo la invitaras a salir?- Nube se recargo en la mesa.

-Claro que no hare eso, apenas la conozco y hoy fue su primer día de trabajo, solo me debe un café y ya, también le dije que nadie se enteraría del incidente.- Ramón debió agua de su vaso mientras miraba al par y notaba como Arroyin desviaba la mirada.

-Creo que ya te falle en eso- Su reacción fue automática, escupió el liquido antes de mirar sorprendido al chico de cabello bicolor.

-¿QUE?

-Tranquilo no se enojo, solo se lo dije porque ya sabes es como un padre para ti y creo que también le alegro que al fin conocieras a alguien- Arroyin explico lo más rápido que pudo antes de que su amigo tuviera uno de sus clásicos ataques.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- El chico de cabello negro tomo a Arroyin de su saco mientras lo miraba fijamente. 

-Sí, más que seguro- Unos aplausos lentos llamaron la atención de ambos, quienes al mirar a la dirección de donde provenía el sonido se encontraron con un Nube sonriente, al ver que había llamado su atención detuvo sus palmas para hablar.

-Ramón, Ramón, Ramón, dices que solo es una chica que conociste y no te importa pero- Nube se puso de pie y golpeo sus manos en la mesa –Actúas como si te importara mucho, te han flechado nene, si te gusto la muñequita admítelo de una vez.

-Claro que no, ¿de dónde sacas esa conclusión?- El chico se cruzo de brazos.

-Tus adorables mejillas sonrojadas dicen otra cosa- Nube se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sentar.

-Tú solo te delataste- Arroyin miraba divertido la escena, pues Ramón se llevo ambas manos al rostro para después dirigirse al fregadero de la cocina y mojarse la cara.

-Malditos- El joven miro al par con enojo para después dirigirse a su cuarto y secarse el rostro.

-¡NOS AMAS!- Nube grito desde la cocina y cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Arroyin ambos empezaron a reír, pero cuando vieron que su amigo estaba de vuelta hicieron como si nada pasara.

-¿Ahora qué traman?- Ramón se sentó en la mesa al lado de ellos mientras miraba al par de manera desconfiada.

-Ah, nada, nada, nada entonces ¿Cuándo la invitaras a salir?- Nube seguía insistiendo y no se iría hasta que su amigo le diera una respuesta.

-Nube ya para con eso

-OH Vamos, yo se que ella causo un efecto en ti.

-¿Cómo lo sabrías si ni siquiera estuviste presente?

-Yo no, pero este galán de aquí sí.- El joven de cabello negro miro a Arroyin, quien tosió antes de tomar la palabra.

-Primero que nada te quedaste como ido, tanto al grado que tuve que abofetearte.

-Lo cual me dolió- Ramón sobo su mejilla recordando aquel golpe.

-Segundo, cuando reaccionaste no dejabas de mirarla, era como si te perdieras en su mirada- Mientras decía eso el joven de cabello bicolor tomo una pose ensoñadora, juntando sus manos en un puño y mirando hacia la nada al momento que parpadeaba varias veces.

-Por supuesto que no, yo no hice nada de eso.

-Ahí están mis pruebas y no lo niegues, Arroyin es mi testigo.

-y Tercero ¿Por qué no querrías decirle a Sky? Digo tú siempre buscas el mínimo defecto para repararlo y siempre se lo informas a Sky. 

-Por favor, yo no exagero hasta ese punto.

-A ¿no?- Arroyin entrecerró los ojos y volvió a hablar pero esta vez imitando el tono de voz de su amigo. –Sky los vestidores no están abastecidos, necesitamos de todo nunca se sabe cuando lo podríamos utilizar, Arroyin no debes correr en los pasillos, limpia tu zona de trabajo, Gia te recomiendo traer el cabello recogido para que no te estorbe al hacer tu trabajo, la grapa de este documento no está en su Angulo requerido.

-Ya entendí, suelo exagerar, a veces

-¿A veces? Sky te tiene que recordar que tienes que ser más flexible y no Don Perfeccionista.

-Solo quiero que todo se haga como es debido, no te haría daño seguir las reglas de vez en cuando.

-Si las sigo, pero a veces no se pueden cumplir al 100% y es por ello que tienes que aprender a ser más flexible.

-SUFICIENTE- El grito de Nube llamo la atención de los dos. –Nos alejamos del tema principal, lo cual no permitiré, Ramón, hermano querido, contesta de una vez ¿Te gusta, atrajo, cautivo o incluso despertó tus bajos instintos?

-No pienso responderte eso ultimo- El joven se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-¿Y lo demás?- Nube quería que su amigo confesara de una vez.

-Solo para que dejes de fastidiar, Si, está bien, me gusto es bonita ¿Y qué?

-El amor esta en el aire, solo lleva las cosas con calma, no quiero enterarme que luego a la primera la subes a tu escritorio.

-¡NUBE!

-Descuida amigo, yo lo mantendré vigilado, te enviare la evidencia- Arroyin saco su teléfono y le tomo una foto a Ramón, cegándolo brevemente con el flahs de la cámara.

-Uh mira eso, que buena foto Arroyin.

-Gracias Nube, ahora si estamos listos.

-Correcto iniciaremos la operación “Futuros sobrinos”

-¿QUE? Oigan ¿no creen que están exagerando?- Ramón había sido ignorado por el par.

-No Nube, primero tiene que ser el romance, después vienen los sobrinos.

-Cierto, lo siento me deje llevar- Ramón solo rodo los ojos y mejor puso manos a la obra para preparar la cena, por que cuando a esos dos se les metía algo en la cabeza tardaban un buen rato en volver a la realidad, los dejaría que siguieran con sus ideas absurdas, inesperadamente sonrió al recordar el motivo de tanto alboroto, tal vez la volvería a ver mañana y eso era bueno para él. 

Suki había recogido a Poppy de su trabajo y ahora las dos iban en su carro conversando, tenían planeado pasar por comida a algún supermercado e ir a la casa de Suki para hablar mejor.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?- La joven de cabello naranja inicio la conversación.

-Pues si casi matas a un chico con un carrito de mensajería no es nada grave yo diría que bien.

-¿Es enserio chica?

-No fue mi culpa esa cosa se salió de control, lo positivo fue que no le di en el rostro.

-Ah entonces ¿quieres decir que esta guapo?- La joven de pelo rizado sonrió maliciosamente.

-Demasiado- Al percatarse de lo que había contestado trato de corregirse- Es decir bueno, si era lindo, tenia ojos azules muy hermosos y sin querer se lo dije, también fue muy amable y tierno y por eso bese su mejilla pero…

-Wow wow wow, alto, niña, ¿le dijiste que tenía ojos hermosos y lo besaste?

-Fue en la mejilla solamente y en forma de agradecimiento.

-¿Agradecer que?

-Bueno primero que nada agradecer el que no se haya enojado, después por ayudarme el desorden que yo cause porque con el impacto tire su café y tercero el que no me haya delatado.

-Aww si fue muy tierno y tal parece que te gusto ¿cierto?- Lo joven se sonrojo al instante y miro por la ventana del auto.

-No sé de que hablas Suki, el solo fue amable eso es todo.- Poppy acaricio su mano que horas atrás el había besado.

-Cierto, tu ya tienes a alguien.

-No empieces con eso.

-¿Con que? Oh ¿te refieres que desde que te enteraste que “El Generoso” el tipo que cada año lleva regalos a los niños del orfanato tiene casi tu edad te has empeñado mas en descubrir quién es para casarte con él?

-Se oye raro si lo dices así.

-Pero es la verdad.- Suki trataba de no reírse de su amiga.

-Algún día lo encontrare y entonces…

-Le confesaras tu amor eterno

-SUKI

-Vamos, sabes que solo bromeo.

-Es que solo quiero conocer a la persona que hace mucho por otros sin ni siquiera recibir las gracias.

-En ese caso concéntrate en el chico del café.

-Se llama Ramón

-Bueno con el haz avanzado más, al menos sabes su nombre.

-No me hagas sentirme como una desesperada

-¿Y no lo estás?

-Por supuesto que no, planeo disfrutar mi vida y bueno si algún chico lindo aparece tal vez le dé una oportunidad.

-Creo que ya apareció uno, ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso?

-Le debo un café, algo es algo ¿cierto?

-Así se habla y por cierto, tómale una foto, me entro curiosidad sobre que tan guapo es.

-Mmm tal vez lo haga.- La joven de cabello rosa sonrió pícaramente mientras miraba a su amiga, después de unos segundos ambas comenzaron a reír.

Ambas continuaron en su trayecto para pasar una buena noche de chicas.

Por otro lado a cierto joven no le estaba disfrutando su velada y eso se debía a sus dos compañeros, Ramón mantenía su cabeza en la mesa y los brazos al lado mientras escuchaba las locas ideas de ese par y es que incluso mientras cenaban no paraban de hablar de su vida o los planes que tenían para que conquistara a la belleza rosada como ellos la habían nombrado, ahora estaba llegando a su límite, alzo la vista y miro a ambos con enojo, claro que eso paso desapercibido por los dos chicos que estaban muy entretenidos con su charla.

-Entonces el plan sería que fueran de poco a poco ¿cena?- Arroyin había sacado una libreta y hacia anotaciones en ella.

-No, es muy gastado, necesitamos algo más original- Nube tenía una mano en su barbilla mientras seguía pensando.

-Bueno eso luego lo resolvemos pasamos al siguiente punto, paso uno dijimos que el romance, paso dos comprometerse y paso tres dejarse llevar por la locura y la pasión.- Ambos chicos estallaron en carcajadas, un después de ver la mirada de enojo de su amigo continuaron riéndose.

-Suficiente largo de mi casa.

-No te enojes Amigo mío, vamos solo imagina la escena cuando tengas algo más formal con la chica.- Nube se acerco a él y lo golpeo con su codo.

-Si, imagínala llevándote tu café todas las mañanas solo porque quiere complacerte.

-Oh espera Arroyin tengo una mejor, Imagina esto tu y ella en tu oficina, besándose con locura, entonces la sientas encima de ti y…

-NUBE, no hare nada de eso, saca esas ideas tontas de tu cabeza, y tu también Arroyin, ahora si ya acabaron de decir estupideces fuera de mi casa, mañana hay trabajo y ya no estoy de humor para aguantar sus tonterías.- Ramón jalo de un brazo a ambos para ponerlos de pie y los empujo directo a la salida, donde azoto la puerta en sus caras.

-Si le interesa- Nube fue el primero en hablar al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

-Creo que tienes razón, solo se enojo, si no le interesara hubiera usado su sarcasmo y opinado en la plática.

-¿Sabes qué significa?

-¿El final de su soltería?

-Bueno aparte, significa que hay posibilidad de que empiece a vivir su vida.

-De que vive la vida la vive, pero la amorosa esta mas que muerta.

-Pero es porque no se da esa oportunidad, el tipo es guapo, educado, gracioso

-Nube ya para, se oye raro si lo dices tú, ya ni yo hablo así de él.

-Bueno, mejor hablemos de Glitter

-¿Qué decías de nuestro querido amigo Ramón?

-Aja, no evadas el tema

-No lo hago

-Claro que si

-Que no

El par se alejo mientras seguía discutiendo, esta vez Arroyin era la víctima, continuaron así hasta que cada quien tomo un rumbo diferente para llegar a su hogar, por su parte Ramón se había recostado en su sofá para repasar todo lo que había vivido ese día, sonrió mientras recordaba a la joven que había llamado su atención, si tenía suerte tal vez la vería de nuevo mañana.


	5. De sueños a acercamientos

No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, por primera vez en toda su vida iba tarde al trabajo y no solo por unos minutos, ¡REALMENTE TARDE! Tenía una hora de retraso, ni el sabia como había pasado ya que nunca de los nuca se quedaba dormido, solía ser puntual, muy puntual, pero al parecer ya no podría presumir sobre ello, al llegar al elevador se percato de que este estaba en reparación.

-Genial tendré que ir por las escaleras.- Sin perder más el tiempo comenzó a subir los escalones muy a prisa, ya podía imaginar a Sky en su oficina esperando una explicación del porque su retraso, eso sin mencionar todos los pendientes que tendría, ya se estaba haciendo la idea de quedarse hasta tarde para terminar sus pendientes, al llegar a su oficina respiro profundamente antes de abrirla, enfrentaría las consecuencias de sus actos de frente, pero para su sorpresa adentro de ella no estaba a quien esperaba.

-Buenos días, creo que se te hizo un poco tarde.- La joven sonreía tiernamente mientras acomodaba unos papeles en el escritorio de el, El joven no pudo dejar pasar por desapercibido su nuevo “uniforme” el día anterior ella llevaba pantalón y ahora eso era sustituido por una falda rosada que llegaba arriba de las rodillas, un saco a juego y una camisa blanca, por suerte la inspección que él hacia paso desapercibida por la chica que al ver que no contestaba siguió hablando. –Sé lo que estas pensando mí también me tomo por sorpresa, pero ordenes son ordenes y bueno si me toca trabajar a tu lado no está del todo mal, a menos que tu estés en desacuerdo.- La joven arrugo las cejas y eso lo hizo reaccionar.

-NOO, eh quiero decir me parece genial que me ayudes y gracias por ordenar todo, y de verdad me disculpo por mi retraso- Camino hacia su escritorio para sentarse y una vez comenzar a trabajar, se llevo una mano a la cara para tapar su rostro y el leve sonrojo que empezaba a formarse en ellas, daba gracias al cielo que ella no noto la forma en que la miraba.

-Por cierto creo que te debía algo- La chica de cabello rosa se acerco a él y se sentó en su escritorio cruzando las piernas mientras le ofrecía un café.

-Em gracias- Acepto el envase y lo puso a un lado del escritorio- No creo que debería sentarse de esa forma señorita Platel.

-Poppy, deja los formalismos, además yo no le veo lo malo o ¿es que te molesta?

-No, pero hay ciertas reglas que debemos seguir- Ramón se enderezo en su asiento a la vez que la miraba a los ojos.

-Pero ¿Qué no las reglas se hicieron para romperse?- La joven descruzo sus piernas y acerco su rostro al del chico.

-Puede haber excepciones- Poppy comenzó a reír y se alejo para ponerse de pie.

-En fin, me dijeron que debía obedecerte en todo y estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo- La chica se llevo ambas manos atrás mientras sonreía.

-Gracias ya has hecho suficiente con el papeleo- Ramón bebió de su café, pero sin darse cuenta le quedo una mancha del liquido en la comisura de sus labios, no supo en qué momento pero cuando reacciono tenia a la chica enfrente de el, limpiando los residuos de aquel liquido.

-¿Qué haces?- Ramón miraba curioso y extrañado a la joven delante de él.

-Mi trabajo- Poppy lo ignoro y continúo con lo suyo, una vez terminado volvió a hablar. –Listo, ya no hay ninguna mancha.

-Estoy muy seguro de que ese no es tu trabajo.- El joven alzo una ceja en duda.

-Claro que si, debo complacerte.- Poppy se sentó una vez más en el escritorio.

-¿Complacerme?- Ramón se señalo a sí mismo.

-Sí, complacerte en todo a ti.-Ella se inclino hacia el joven mientras que con uno de sus dedos tocaba ligeramente su nariz de forma juguetona, el se acerco a ella aun sentado, se deslizo gracias a que la silla tenia ruedas.

-¿En todo? ¿Qué clase de actividades te asignaron?

-Toda aquella que tú quieras hacer.- Sin darle tiempo suficiente para reaccionar ante sus palabras la joven se sentó en el regazo del chico con las piernas abiertas provocando que la falda que traía puesta subiera más de lo debido, ella lo tomo de la corbata para acercarlo más a su rostro y susurrarle en el oído. –Sea cual sea yo la haré con gusto.- La joven se alejo para ver la expresión del chico.

-¿Segura que la que sea?- El joven de cabello negro alzo una ceja mientras la miraba con expresión seria, por su parte Poppy sonrió mientras enredaba sus brazos al cuello de él y se acercaba más a sus labios.

-Completamente- Unió sus labios con los del chico, el beso poco a poco tomaba más intensidad, ella desenredo sus brazos de su cuello para poder sacarse el saco sin romper el contacto de sus labios, una vez terminada la labor tomo ambas manos del chico y las llevo a su cintura, a la cual él se aferro, Poppy por su parte volvió su atención a la corbata de él y comenzó a desatarla, se separaron por falta de aire, pero una vez respirado lo suficiente la joven uso la corbata del chico para enredarla en su cuello y atraerlo hacia ella mientras se mordía el labio inferior. -Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- Ramón sonrió de lado y volvió a besarla, una de sus manos se aventuro por debajo de su falda mientras la otra desabotonaba la camisa de la joven, al lograr su objetivo le quito la prenda sin dudar lanzándola a algún lugar de la habitación, se puso de pie aun con ella encima y la recostó sobre el escritorio, tomo sus muñecas y las alzo por arriba de su cabeza, antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento ella lo alejo con uno de sus pies, obligándolo a volver a sentarse de nuevo en la silla, lo cual provoco que el chico soltara un bufido, ella se reincorporo y se levanto mientras bajaba el cierre de su falda dejándola caer al suelo, quedando solo con su ropa interior, volvió a sentarse encima del chico mientras se frotaba con el bulto en sus pantalones, ella enredo sus dedos en su cabellera y besaba su cuello, el no perdió el tiempo y desabrocho el sostén de la chica, se tomo un minuto para disfrutar de aquella vista y continuo mientras lambia uno de sus senos, una de sus manos la mantenía sujetada de la cintura y la otra había hecho un viaje a los pliegues de la joven donde introdujo dos dedos en su interior, Poppy logro colar sus manos por debajo de la camisa de él y ahora recorría cada centímetro de su abdomen y pecho.

-Ah, mas- La joven estaba llena de placer por la atención que el joven le daba, el por su parte ya no resistía mas, saco sus dedos del interior de ella y se los llevo a la boca para degustar aquella sustancia, una vez hecho eso volvió a ponerla encima del escritorio y le quito la ultima prenda deslizándola por sus piernas suaves, se acerco a ella y separo sus piernas dejando al descubierto su intimidad, trago saliva antes de continuar con lo que venía, sus manos estaban en las rodillas de ella, lentamente se acerco a su entrada y con su lengua comenzó a lamber sus pliegues, la joven se retorcía de placer encima del mueble de madera, tomo al joven de su cabello y lo acerco mas a ella para indicarle que fuera más profundo, el joven se separo y lambio la sustancia viscosa que había quedado en sus labios, de un rápido movimiento se quito los pantalones y la tomo por la cintura, se coloco entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que lambia su cuello, su miembro estaba a punto de entrar cuando un singular sonido llamo su atención, trato de ignorarlo pero cada vez se hacía más intenso, miro hacia todos lados buscando la fuente de dicha interrupción pero nada, de un momento a otro todo a su alrededor se veía borroso, parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su visión pero nada, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba en su cama, miro al lado de su buro y vio su despertador.

-Maldito Nube porque tenias que decir todo eso ayer- Paso una mano por su rostro antes de sentarse en la cama. –Y también Arroyin, son unos idiotas, me afectaron las estupideces que dijeron- Se llevo ambas manos para taparse el rostro. –Gracias a ustedes necesitare una ducha fría.- Ramón soltó un suspiro de frustración e ingreso a su baño para iniciar su día.

En algún otro lugar de la ciudad una joven de cabellos rosados seguía durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba con fuerza una de sus almohadas, solo ella sabía lo que en sus sueños ocurría.

No sabía como había llegado a aquella situación pero una cosa tenía muy segura, debía de rescatar a quien se encontraba en la torre, empuño con fuerza la espada que tenía en mano y cabalgo en su caballo hasta su destino, al llegar pudo notar que la torre empezaba a caerse a pedazos, una mirada de angustia adorno su rostro, pero rápidamente la remplazo con una de determinación, se bajo de su corcel y acomodo su falda larga, tomo una soga que llevaba consigo y la lanzo, al asegurarse que se había sujetado bien comenzó a escalar aquella estructura, cuando llego arriba sacudió el polvo de su ropa, pero el lugar donde estaba parada comenzó a desmoronarse, no encontró de donde agarrarse así que estaba lista para el impacto, pero alguien le había tomado de la mano y jalado, ahora la sujetaban de la cintura.

-Gracias hermosa princesa por venir en mi ayuda.- La joven alzo la vista y se encontró con esos hermoso ojos azules.

-Yo… em Bueno o podía dejarte aquí- El chico sonrió para después besar una de sus manos, ella comenzó a analizarlo mejor, sin duda se veía más que bien en aquel traje de príncipe, con el pantalón azul y la camisa blanca con detalles dorados y la corona que adornaba su cabeza.

-Una vez más te lo agradezco, pero debemos salir de aquí- El príncipe la tomo de la cintura y usando la misma cuerda que ella dejo bajaron al suelo, donde con delicadeza la subió arriba del corcel y el detrás de ella. –Tu diriges el camino, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- Poppy sonrió antes de tomar las riendas del corcel, el cual comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, provocando que el chico se sujetara de la cintura de ella para no caerse.

-Lo siento por eso.

-Descuida hermosa Princesa, estoy bien, además esto me permite estar más cerca de ti.- El chico se aferro a su cintura y descanso su cabeza en el hombro desnudo de ella, provocándole un ligero sonrojo.  
Después de unos minutos llegaron a un claro donde podían descansar de su viaje, el joven príncipe dejo su corona en el césped junto con su camisa y fue a refrescarse a un lago que estaba cerca, ella solo miraba de lejos como las gotas de agua bajaban desde su cabello recorriendo su abdomen hasta su ombligo, al notar la mirada de ella en el, regreso a mirarla y ella desvió la vista, sonrió de lado y se acerco a ella para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- La joven seguía sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Podemos quedarnos otro rato mas- Inesperadamente el joven la tomo de la mano, ella regreso a mirarlo algo sorprendida, abrió los ojos de sorpresa porque ahora él se encontraba besándola, ella se dejo llevar y poco a poco se fue recostando en el césped, al separarse el la miraba de forma tierna.

-Podemos seguir si quieres.

-Me alegra tener tu aprobación- El joven la tomo de la mano para levantarla y la llevo cerca de un árbol donde la puso de espaldas a él. –Apoya tus manos en el tronco.- Sin protestar lo hizo e inmediatamente el joven coló una mano por debajo de su falda hasta llegar a su intimidad donde comenzó a acariciarla por encima de su ropa interior, la otra mano estaba por debajo de su blusa estrujando uno de sus senos y sus labios mordían y lambian su cuello, se pego más a su cuerpo para que sintiera su ahora endurecido miembro. –Esto es lo que provocas pequeña princesa, eres tan linda y adorable, pero sin duda una mujer deseable- Lentamente bajo sus bragas ahora mojadas y abandono sus montes pera darle vuelta y que ahora ella la viera cara a cara, la tomo de la cintura y ella por instinto enredo sus piernas en sus caderas al mismo tiempo que trataba de bajar sus pantalones, el no la alejo, al contrario la arrincono mas al árbol hasta que su espalda choco contra el tronco, volvió a besarlo mientras entraba en su interior, ella se sostuvo con sus manos de su cuello y con cada estocada ambos se deslizaban por el tronco hasta llegar al suelo, La joven de ojos rosados tomo la iniciativa, lo recostó en el pasto y comenzó a montarlo, cerró los ojos mientras movía sus caderas hacia delante y atrás, el poso sus manos en su cintura se sentó aun con ella encima, dio indicios de que rodaría para invertir los papeles pero al momento que su espala toco el suelo sintió que todo debajo de ella se desmoronaba, al abrir los ojos noto que se había caído de la cama, aun en el suelo se froto los ojos y bostezo, miro a su alrededor, noto que estaba en su cuarto, estiro los brazos, de repente se llevo las manos a sus mejillas que empezaban a ponerse rojas.

-¿Pero que estaba soñando?- El sonrojo se extendió por todo su rostro mientras ella se cubría la cara. –No, no, no, no, bueno si estuvo genial pero aaaa- Miro su reloj que estaba al lado de ella en el suelo y se espanto por la hora. -¡No puedo llegar tarde!- Salió corriendo para comenzar a arreglarse, después tendría tiempo de analizar dicho sueño.

Por otro lado Ramón ya había terminado sus labores en casa y ahora estaba con su abuela, desgraciadamente le habían ganado ciertas personas en la visita.

-Entonces ¿ella es linda?- La anciana le dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

-Júzgala tu misma abuela.- Arroyin le enseño la foto que aun tenía en su teléfono.

-Qué curioso, conozco a la joven.

-¿Enserio?- Los tres chicos dijeron al unisonó mientras la miraban esperando una explicación.

-Claro, Ramón querido, ella ayuda en el orfanato al que tú haces las donaciones cada año, la he visto un par de veces y he tenido oportunidad de platicar con ella, es muy adorable.

-Tiene la aprobación de la abuela ¡GENIAL!- Nube grito y alzo su mano para chocar los cinco con Arroyin, también la alzo en dirección a Ramón pero este la ignoro.

-Bueno, ya sea que la invites o no déjame decirte que es una gran jovencita, sin duda será una gran madre, tiene talento con los niños.

-¡ABUELA!- Ramón desvió la mirada algo apenado.

-Solo digo lo que veo- La mujer de avanzada edad sonrió. –Bueno mis niños, saben que me encanta tenerlos aquí, pero será mejor que se den prisa o llegaran tarde a sus trabajos.- Los tres asintieron y se turnaron para abrazar a la mujer, al salir Ramón miro al par con enojo.

-Oye ¿Que tienes?- Nube se animo en preguntar.

-O no es nada, solo que me fascina que se entrometan en mi vida.

-Ya veo la razón de tu enojo, pero tómatelo con calma.- Arroyin trato de razonar con él, pero eso solo lo molesto más.

-Como que me calme si por culpa de ustedes dos soñé con…- Se percato de lo que estaba a punto de decir y solo se cruzo de brazos.

-Espera, ¿soñaste con ella?- Nube lo miraba divertido, el lo ignoro y subió a su auto.

-¿Soñó con ella?- Esta vez Arroyin le pregunto a Nube.

-Eso parece, hey Ramón espera ¿Qué soñaste exactamente?- El joven los ignoro por completo, arranco su auto y se alejo conduciendo.

-Awww creo que su flechazo se está convirtiendo en algo mas- Nube junto sus manos y de manera ensoñadora miro hacia donde se había ido su amigo.

-Bueno, ya logramos el objetivo, no deberíamos agobiarlo tanto.- Arroyin se cruzo de brazos.

-Tienes razón, lo dejaremos en paz por ahora, pero Arroyin hazme un favor, ¿Me puedes llevar a mi trabajo?- El joven de cabellera bicolor rodo los ojos antes de asentir.

-Pero me deberás un favor- Ambos entraron al auto de Arroyin.

-Te lo pagare con Glitter.

-Sigue con eso y dejo que te vayas a pie.

-Calma tus vibras amigo.

-Y ahora robas mis frases.- El joven de cabello bicolor soltó un suspiro antes de ponerse en marcha para dejar a su amigo a su trabajo.

El joven de ojos azules había llegado a su oficina y estaba recostado en su silla, pensando en el extraño o más bien intenso sueño que tuvo, no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, pues a su mente volvían las escenas que se empeñaba en olvidar, un golpe en la puerta lo trajo a la realidad y sin mucho ánimo contesto al llamado. 

-Adelante.

-Hola y disculpa la tardanza pero me costó algo de trabajo encontrarte.- Inmediatamente se enderezo en su asiento y miro a la joven que entraba con un café en la mano.

-Descuida creo que fue mi culpa no darte los detalles ayer- Se puso de pie para recibir el envase y una vez más sus manos hicieron contacto al igual que los ojos de ambos, al percatarse que sus manos seguían tocándose las apartaron y desviaron la mirada apenados mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría las mejillas de ambos.

-Entonces creo que me tengo que ir- Poppy coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras comenzaba dar pequeños pasos hacia la salida.

-Sí, bueno no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo.- El joven de cabello negro coloco su bebida a un lado del escritorio sin apartar la vista de la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Ni yo el tuyo, entonces…

-¿Nos vemos luego?- Ramón alzo una ceja y espero por su respuesta.

-Seguro- La joven sonrió.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana y esta vez yo te invito el café- El se puso de pie, se acerco a Poppy, tomo una de sus manos y deposito un suave beso en ella.

-Vendré mañana a buscarte.- La joven aparto su mano y salió de prisa de la habitación y cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella se llevo una de sus manos a su pecho para calmar los latidos de su corazón, toco sus mejillas pues las sentía calientes y estaba más que segura que ya habían adquirido un tono rojizo, dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar antes de dirigirse a seguir cumpliendo con su trabajo, miro hacia atrás, a la puesta de la oficina del chico y su sonrisa se amplió mas, continuo su camino con más alegría que cuando llego.

-Te esperare- El chico susurro a la nada, pues la joven se había ido, dejo que sus pulmones exhalaran el aire que había retenido mientras ella estuvo presente, volvió a su lugar y reviso los pendientes que tenia, bebió un sorbo de su café llevándose la sorpresa de que era más dulce de lo que el solía tomar pero estaba bien, suponía que ella así lo tomaba y ahora esa información le ayudaría el día de mañana, sin darse cuenta empezó a tararear mientras continuaba con su trabajo.


	6. Discípulo

-Y ¿Qué te pareció?- Ramón estaba sentado esperando una respuesta de la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Perfecto ¿Cómo supiste?

-Lo deduje, por el café que me diste ayer, yo lo tomo con menos azúcar, así que supuse que como no sabias mis gustos optaste por traerme el que a ti te gustaba ¿cierto?

-Vaya razonamiento y muy acertado- La joven se encogió de hombros mientras agachaba la mirada al sentirse descubierta.

-Por cierto tengo algo mas para ti- Ramón se dirigió a una caja que tenia al lado y la puso enfrente de la chica.

-¿Esto es para mí?- La joven estaba sorprendida y emocionada.

-Claro, adelante, ábrela.- Sin esperar más la joven levanto la tapa de la caja encontrándose con un pequeño pastel de fresas.

-Es muy tierno de tu parte.

-Bueno ya que no nos conocimos como es debido…

-Tienes razón, no fue un encuentro muy normal.

-Podemos empezar de nuevo, hola soy Ramón y es gusto tenerla aquí hoy señorita Platel.

-Solo dime Poppy

-Poppy, entendido.- La chica tomo el pastel en sus manos y con una cuchara degusto aquel postre.

-Esta delicioso pero es demasiado para mi sola, ¿gustas?- La joven acerco el postre al rostro del chico.

-Si tú lo dices.- El chico tomo otra cuchara y también probo aquel pastel, ambos sonrieron y siguieron comiendo en silencio, cuando Poppy se llevo la ultima cucharada del pastel a la boca en la comisura de sus labios dejo un poco de merengue sin darse cuenta, inconscientemente Ramón la limpio con su pulgar, al retirar su mano ambos se miraron desconcertados, la joven desvió la mirada algo sonrojada pero sonriente.

-Gracias- Al fin lo había mirado y le sonreía tiernamente.

-De nada- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, estaba pensando en disculparse pero al parecer a ella no le había importado su pequeña reacción involuntaria, estaba por volver a la conversación pero tocaron la puerta.

-Ramón ¿estás ahí?-Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta de donde provenía la voz.

-Adelante- El joven de cabello bicolor abrió la puerta pero al per al par retrocedió un paso.

-¿No interrumpo nada?- Ramón se apresuro a contestar.

-NO, dime que pasa

-¿Seguro? Puede irme y regresar luego- Arroyin iba cerrando la puerta lentamente mientras su amigo lo miraba algo enojado por su comportamiento, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Poppy trataba de no reírse por la escena.

-Di lo que tengas que decir.

-Está bien- El joven entro por completo en la habitación, al pasar cerca de Poppy la saludo. –Hola dulzura- Le sonrió gesto que la chica imito. –Muy bien hermano, solo viene a avisarte que Sky solicita tu presencia lo más pronto posible.- Mientras hablaba dejo en la mesa una carpeta que llevaba. –Bueno me retiro y los dejo en lo suyo.- Poppy estaba de espaldas a la puerta por lo que no vio cuando Arroyin salía y levantaba el pulgar hacia Ramón en señal de que aprobaba a la joven, el cambio su mirada relajada por una levemente enojada la cual no paso desapercibida por la chica.

-¿Estás bien?- Rápidamente volvió a su estado normal con solo escuchar su voz.

-Eh, si, no pasa nada descuida, solo que me tengo que ir.- Se puso de pie seguido de la joven.

-Supongo que también debo regresar a mis deberes, gracias por todo- La joven iba a recoger las cosas que estaban encima del escritorio cuando él la tomo de la muñeca.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo lo recogeré después.- Le sonrió aun sosteniendo su mano.

-Pero yo también desayune aquí, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte a recoger todo.

-Lo sé, pero descuida, yo me encargo, tu vuelve al trabajo, la próxima vez te tocara a ti ¿Te parece?- Poppy entrelazo sus dedos sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía y se acerco mas al rostro de Ramón mientras le sonreía.

-Tú ganas esta vez, pero la próxima me dejaras ayudar.

-Entendido señorita Poppy- Al percatarse de la unión de sus manos ambos las separaron lentamente sin decir nada y sin apartar la mirada del otro.

-Entonces supongo que ahora si me voy.- La joven de cabello rosado camino hacia la salida seguida del chico quien amablemente le abrió la puerta. –Gracias- Una vez más como la primera vez que se conocieron ella le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de huir de la escena y no esperar su reacción, porque de ser así hubiera notado la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del chico y sus ojos perdidos en la dirección en la que ella se había ido, soltando un suspiro se recargo en la pared sin dejar de sonreír, pero una voz lo trajo a la realidad.

-Entonces ¿Ya es amor?- El joven de cabello bicolor miraba sus uñas esperando una respuesta.

-Arroyin, ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?- Ramón se había enderezado y ahora miraba con expresión seria a su amigo. 

-Si tengo cosas que hacer pero me gustaría saber cómo va mi amigo con su interés amoroso.- Arroyin sonrió malicioso esperando la reacción de su compañero. 

-Solo le invite el desayuno feliz

-Mucho más que eso, fue muy tierno de tu parte, si los dos se veían muy tiernos juntos.

-Cierra la boca- El joven se paso una mano por su cabello y se acomodo su saco antes de caminar.

-Hey no huyas ¿A dónde vas? - El chico sonreía mientras veía a su amigo alejarse.

-Con Sky- Sin voltear a verlo siguió su camino hacia la oficina de quien había sido y hasta la fecha era como su mentor.  
Por otra parte de la ciudad, ciertas personas estaban cerrando un gran acuerdo, un hombre permanecía sentado en su silla mientras un joven y una chica estaban a cada lado de él de pie y enfrente tenía a una joven estrella.

-Solo piénselo Señor Pastel, las ventajas que traerá no solo para nosotros, sino para usted- Bridget junto con Grisel y su padre tenían una junta para cerrar el trato con el que ahora sería su figura pública.

-Entiendo lo que dicen pero no es una decisión que pueda tomar tan fácilmente.- El joven de cabello morado miraba con algo de temor a las tres personas enfrente de el, si bien al ser una estrella ya debía tener practica con los tratos pero esa parte es a la que no se acostumbraba, el hecho de que una mala decisión afectara su carrera vivía constantemente en su ser y esta vez no era la excepción.

-Le pedimos que viniera con una respuesta y…- El señor Grisel había sido interrumpido.

-Y claro que tenía una, es solo que ahora bueno, en el camino me entro duda, nunca he probado su comida, ¿Qué tal si no me gusta? Sé que estamos para hacer negocios pero en lo personal tengo una ética a la cual no puedo fallar, no puedo ir a recomendar su comida a mis admiradores si yo ni siquiera lo he hecho, tiene que ser algo verdadero ¿me comprende?- El joven actor coloco sus manos en su regazo mientras observaba como las tres personas intercambiaban miradas entre sí, inflo sus mejillas esperando una respuesta.

-Entiendo su posición, jovencito y por ello le pido que me acompañe.- El hombre se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida seguido de sus dos colaboradores.

-Em ¿A dónde vamos?- Pastel giro su cabeza para mirar a donde se dirigían.

-Tiene razón al decir que no puede decir algo que no lo ha comprobado usted mismo y admiro su honestidad, la mayoría solo acepta por las ventajas y el dinero que tendrán a cambio sin importarles lo que se les venderá a sus fanáticos solo por sus palabras, así que no diremos ninguna mentira, vamos a que usted mismo compruebe la calidad que existe en nuestra compañía.- El hombre le sonrió al joven quien regreso el gesto y se puso de pie para seguirlo.  
Los cuatro caminaron hacia la salida y tomaron el ascensor, cuando llegaron a su destino el chico se sorprendió por la gran variedad de platillos que se encontraba en aquella habitación y es que iban de los platillos más tradicionales hasta los más sofisticados, también observo como varias personas eran atendidas y degustaban aquellas delicias que aunque se vieran deliciosas aun no sabía si realmente lo eran o solamente era el aspecto.

-Por aquí- La vos de Bridget llamo su atención y solo entonces noto que se había quedado atrás del resto admirando todo lo que había a su alrededor, se apresuro a llegar a su lado sin dejar de mirar por todos lados y es que no importara a donde mirara, había comida y postres de diferentes tamaños y colores.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Poco a poco se alejaban de toda la gente para entrar a un área que decía solo personal autorizado.

-El área de degustación- Grisel Junior sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros. –Se podría decir que aquí es donde la magia resalta, porque lo que pasa detrás de esas puertas es un campo de batalla.- El joven de cabello verde asintió y se hizo a un lado para revelar un par de puertas que se habrían por en medio, Pastel se asomo por una ventana que tenia una de las puertas, pero al instante se alejo pues de ella salió un chico con dos bandejas en sus manos.

-Bienvenido a la cocina- Grisel abrió las puertas de par en par, Pastel quedo impresionada por lo que veía, lo que habían dicho del campo de batalla era real, podía ver personas caminando de prisa de un lugar a otro y pedir ingredientes o solicitar que probaran algo, el sonido de ollas, sartenes y utensilios resonaba en sus oídos y ni que decir del fuego de las estufas, pudo distinguir entre la multitud a una mujer que parecía dirigir todo, la cual al ver al hombre de avanzada edad no dudo en acercarse.

-¿Sucede algo señor?

-No, nada, descuide chef, solo dándole un recorrido a nuestro futuro colaborador claro, eso sí acepta.

-¿Quién no aceptaría trabajar con nosotros señor?

-Bueno para empezar el jovencito de aquí- Grisel le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Pastel quien veía a la Chef con cierto grado de temor, pues si bien la presencia de la mujer daba impresión de respeto.

-Yo, bueno, es que em…

-Supongo que primero quieres probar que tan buenos son los platillos ¿o me equivoco?

-Estas en lo cierto madre- Bridget esbozo una ligera sonrisa que la mujer devolvió pero al instante la deshizo y enfoco su atención al joven de cabello morado.

-Es solo cuestión de mi ética, chef, no puedo decir que algo me gusta y recomendarlo si no lo he probado.

-¿Con que tu ética? Eh, vaya en estos días es difícil encontrar a alguien que trabaje con ella, me alegra que seas de esos pocos, al igual que nosotros, desafortunadamente yo no puedo darte el honor de probar los más exquisitos platillos, de hecho el tiempo que he estado aquí con ustedes es tiempo perdido en la cocina, debo volver pero enviare a alguien.

-¿Al segundo mejor?- Pastel hizo una mueca de duda.

-No, a mi alumno.- La mujer se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud de gente, los 4 salieron de la cocina y fueron a sentarse a una mesa que estaba cerca, unos minutos después apareció un chico alto de cabello azul y al parecer largo ya que lo tenía amarrado y una red lo cubría, llevaba consigo dos bandejas en sus manos.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Cooper aprendiz de chef y es para mí de verdad de verdad un honor servirles hoy- Dejo lo que cargaba en la mesa y destapo el contenido.

Mientras en ese edificio Pastel degustaba los deliciosos platillos que le ofrecían, Nube se encontraba en un restaurante con dos acompañantes.

-Enserio, cuando me dijeron estamos aquí, no me la creí de verdad, yo pensaba que seguían en su gira de moda con Nova.- El joven de cabello blanco ladeaba su bebida de un lado a otro mientras esperaba respuesta de las chicas enfrente de el.  
Si bien eran físicamente iguales, claro eso es obvio cuando son gemelas, pero al pasar mucho tiempo con ellas había detalles que las hacían diferentes, Seda era más tranquila y Satin bueno se emocionaba mucho y si eso no ayudaba el cabello nunca fallaba, a simple vista parecían iguales pero Seda tenia las raíces de su cabello de un azul mas fuerte mientras que su hermana era de uno más claro, de ahí ambas cabelleras pasan de un purpura para finalizar con un tono rosa en las puntas.

-Hubiéramos avisado antes pero queríamos que fuera sorpresa- Satin tomo un trago de su bebida.

-Suficiente de nosotras, además ya te enteraras por los medios de nuestro gran éxito, mejor dime como esta nuestro trió de tontos favorito.- Seda sonrió de manera juguetona.

-¿Trió de tontos? A, por favor esperaba más respeto por parte de ustedes.

-Es con cariño- Ambas hicieron un puchero para evitar el regaño.

-Está bien, solo porque son adorables, a ver por donde empiezo, mmm, Arroyin sigue con su trabajo y ayudando a su maestra Cybil, y creo que quiere adoptar a un perrito pero no lo hace porque será difícil cuidarlo, yo soy un éxito con mi show y soy feliz y míster gruñón se tiño el pelo de negro.

-¿QUE?- Ambas chicas gritaron y se acercaron demasiado a Nube.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- Satin volvió a su lugar mientras arrugaba las cejas.

-Chicas entiendan cosas han cambiado desde los últimos cinco años que nos vimos.

-¿Sigue soltero o ya hay una “indicada”?- Seda sonrió burlonamente al recordar el discurso que daba su amigo cuando mencionaban el tema.

-AAAA, hay buenas noticas, al parecer tenemos a una candidata para ser la “indicada”

-¿Es enserio? Al fin, se estaba tardando- Satin miro a su hermana y ambas rieron.

-Aunque falta que la aprobemos, nadie saldrá así de fácil con nuestro modelo estrella que nos lanzo a la fama.- Seda jugó con uno de los anillos que llevaba.

-Mentira, lo que ustedes quieres es ver si tiene potencial y arrastrar a la pobre en su próxima sesión de fotos.- Nube se alejo de la mesa y las señalaba a las dos.

-Tu ganas nos descubriste, pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿entendido?- Satin amenazo al chico entrecerrando los ojos.

-Denme un nuevo conjunto para mi próximo show y mis labios estarán sellados.

-Hecho- Nube estrecho las manos de ambas chicas antes de seguir con su plática, las gemelas de la moda habían regresado a casa y eso significaba muchos problemas.


	7. Planes

-¿Entonces?- El chico de cabello banco estaba dispuesto a hacer que sus amigas hablaran.

-Nube ve al grano ¿Qué quieres saber esta vez?- Seda tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Es cierto que Glitter anduvo con las dos al mismo tiempo? Es que bueno si le voy a romper la cara por meterse con dos de mis señoritas favoritas primero debo asegurarme de que sea cierto.- Ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír.

-Bueno el es el motivo de eso- Satin toco su oreja y Nube noto las varias perforaciones con pendientes.

-Esa era otra pregunta que iba a hacer pero creo que se relaciona.- Nube entrecerró los ojos mientras analizaba a sus amigas.

-Bueno, no estuvo con una y después con otra, menos con las dos al mismo tiempo, lo que ocurrió fue un gracioso mal entendido, lo que pasa es que nos confundió.- Seda sonreía tranquilamente.

-¿Las confundió? ¿Pero cómo? Si su cabello las delata.

-Lo sabemos- Ambas chicas dijeron al unisonó.

-Pero él no lo noto, Satín era quien salía con él y me confundió a mí con ella, estaba una chica de maquillaje cerca y ya sabes la noticia se esparció, pero entre nosotras todo está bien.

-Llegamos a la conclusión de que, si es cierto de que nos suelen confundir y para evitar eso decidimos tomar un distintivo, así que optamos por estos amigos que además combinan con nuestro estilo.- Satin termino la explicación mientras tocaba las dos perforaciones en su oreja izquierda ya que en la derecha tenía tres, su hermana por otro lado solo tenía una en cada lado.

-De verdad que combina con su estilo y hablando de combinar, ayudaran a que cierta chica y cierto chico salgan, ya saben combinan ehh.

-Nube deja de meterte en la vida amorosa de Ramón- Seda miraba a su amigo seriamente.

-No, hablo enserio, el es capaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad de su vida por eso le doy leves empujoncitos par que no pase eso. 

-Pero tus leves empujoncitos no le ayudaran de mucho si no le interesa.

-Créeme Satin de verdad le interesa, no por nada soy su mejor amigo que digo amigo es como mi hermano.

-Ya entendimos el punto Rey del drama y por cierto ¿a qué hora sale Arroyin?- Satin tomo su teléfono mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-¿Hablaras con él sobre Glitter cierto?- Nube se mordió su mejilla interna.

-Sí, mira debió ser duro para él y debo explicarle de que si lo hubiera sabido antes jamás hubiera aceptado salir con él.

-Descuida él lo entendió, no está enojado, bueno ya no.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que le dolió, debo arreglar las cosas.

-Bueno ya los dos, mejor hablemos de otra cosa o vamos a otro lugar y cuando se llegue la hora de salida de Arroyin vamos a buscarlo para salir y de paso invitamos al señor arruino mi hermoso cabello.- Seda tomo una servilleta para simular que limpiaba unas lagrimas de su rostro.

-Me parece un plan perfecto señoritas- Nube siguió platicando un rato mas con sus amigas para después retirarse del lugar y caminar por la cuidad en una especie de tour, más que nada para que el par viera lo que había cambiado en sus cinco años de ausencia.

Por otro lado un joven de cabello morado no podía comer ni un solo bocado más, aunque la comida estuviera más que deliciosa ya no podía seguir.

-Está bien lo admito, es lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida- Pastel dejo caer el tenedor que sostenía en la mano y se dejo caer en su asiento.

El señor Grisel solo miraba al joven con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que su hijo y Bridget sonreían cómplices y se cruzaban de brazos, por su parte Cooper permanecía de pie enfrente del chico con una sonrisa en su rostro que hasta mostraba sus dientes.

-Creo que entonces tenemos un trato

-Sí, ya me convencí, no tengo problema en decir lo fabulosos que son sus platillos y gracias a ti por prepararlos- Pastel se dirigió a Cooper quien solo asintió con la cabeza, Grisel se acerco al creador de los grandiosos platillos y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Si bien Chef aun estará con nosotros por un largo tiempo, decidió capacitar a un joven con talento para que cuando llegue el momento tome su lugar, dijo que no podía dejar tanta responsabilidad en las manos de cualquiera y que tenía que estar al nivel requerido, sin duda este muchacho nos sorprendió a todos.

-Para mí es un honor ser considerado.- Cooper miro en dirección al dueño de la empresa quien solo asintió en aprobación.

-Bueno dejemos la plática y procedamos a firmar el acuerdo.- Los cuatro se retiraron no sin antes despedirse del joven cocinero, para cerrar de una vez por todas aquel trato con la estrella.

Volviendo a la empresa de Sky, Ramón caminaba hacia la oficina de este, cuando llego a su destino saludo a Gia que se encontraba como siempre afuera de la oficina en su puesto y al verlo llegar le sonrió.

-Te está esperando, puedes entrar. 

-Gracias Gia- El joven de cabello negro se acodo su saco y toco la puerta de madera para después abrirla. –¿Me estabas buscando?

-Eso es correcto, pero adelante pasa.- El chico obedeció y se sentó en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio, el hombre delante de él, en ningún momento aparto la mirada de su computadora pero siguió hablando. –Dime muchacho ¿Qué harías si tenemos que hacer una entrega pero el camión se descompuso?

-¿El camión se descompuso?- Ramón estaba al borde de su asiento mientras en su cara se reflejaba la preocupación.

-Tranquilo es una pregunta hipotética, pero dime ¿Qué harías?- Sky lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo y vio como él se acomodaba en su lugar para responder. 

-Según el reglamento establece que todas las entregas deben hacerse en tiempo y forma y en el camión de la empresa, no hay de otra eso nos dejaría con mala reputación, ya que nuestra imagen se vería afectada por la ineficiencia ante estos casos y…

-Ramón recuerda ser flexible.- El joven soltó un suspiro.

-En dado caso que el camión no esté disponible haría la entrega en un carro particular y pediría una disculpa, ya que a pesar del inconveniente la entrega se hizo a tiempo y sin retrasos.

-Ese es mi muchacho.

-¿Me mandaste a llamar solo para eso?

-No, para nada, solo fue una pregunta de prueba y cada día me sorprendes hijo.- El chico desvió la mirada algo apenado.

-¿Entonces?

-Te llame por que se acerca el congreso, y me invitaron a ser expositor esta vez y cuando concluyan lo harán con la clásica reunión, ya mandaron los pases ya sabes que te dan uno extra, sé que me pides que se lo de a alguien mas pero siento que por lo menos debo avisarte.

-De hecho pensaba utilizar ese pase extra esta vez.

-¿En serio? ¿Con quién si se puede saber?- el chico se rasco su mejilla mientras contestaba.

-La conocí aquí, acaba de entrar a trabajar, tiene cabello rosa.

-¿La señorita Platel?

-Si ella.- El chico evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual con quien era su figura paterna.

-Está bien, no hay problema- El hombre abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y le dio un sobre al chico. –Eso sería todo, puedes retirarte.

-Gracias Sky- El joven tomo el sobre que le ofrecían y se puso de pie, cuando salió se despidió de Gia, quien ingreso a la oficina de su Jefe.

-Ira con una chica Gia.

-Eso es bueno ¿no señor?- La mujer se acerco mas al hombre quien estaba recargado en su asiento con la mirada perdida.

-Si claro que lo es, pero la chica es Poppy.

-Ouh, bueno señor, tarde o temprano tenía que decirle quien es la chica.

-Lo sé, pero la cuestión es que no sé como decírselo, está emocionado y nervioso, evito el contacto visual conmigo y tu y yo sabemos que el siempre tiene esa mirada como si me desafiara.

-Sin duda su chico está creciendo y si es la primera vez que actúa así con más razón debe decirle la verdad.

-Solo espero que reaccione de la mejor forma.- El hombre miro a su asistente quien le sonrió tiernamente.

Ramón miraba el sobre en sus manos y se preguntaba en que estaba pensando, apenas y conocía a la chica y sentía que era muy pronto para pedirle que saliera con él, sin duda ella le había hecho algo, ya que últimamente se encontraba pensando en la belleza de cabello rosa y como si el universo conspirara a su favor o en contra la vio salir de una oficina y cargaba varias carpetas y sobres, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una leve risa ya que la chica se tambaleaba por el peso que cargaba, esa pila de papeles le impedía ver bien por donde caminaba, motivo por cual tropezó, estaba lista para sentir el dolor pero a cambio de eso sintió como un brazo la sostenía de su cintura, una mano se posaba en su vientre y la otra la ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio con aquellas carpetas, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la pila dejo de moverse, miro por encima de su hombro y al instante sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color rojizo al ver de quien se trataba.

-Debes tener más cuidado- Ramón solo le sonreía.

-Eres muy oportuno.

-Bueno, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu capacidad para meterte en problemas.

-En mi defensa yo no busco los problemas ellos me buscan a mí.

-Entonces ¿eres un imán de caos?

-No tanto, pero suelo atraer cosas más positivas.

-¿Cómo qué? 

-Mmm como el encontrarme con un chico muy caballeroso- Ambos rieron por lo dicho.

Se tomaron un minuto para contemplar la mirada del otro, pero cuando reaccionaron se dieron cuenta que Ramón aun la sujetaba de la cintura, ella estaba recargada en el pecho de él, ambos aun sostenían la pila de carpetas y sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sin ninguna prisa se separaron.

-Enserio deberías tener más cuidado.

-Lo tendré y gracias.- Ambos desviaron la mirada sin saber cómo continuar la conversación, entonces Ramón noto que se le dificultaba cargar aquellos documentos y se regaño mentalmente por no haber ayudado desde un principio.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No quiero interrumpir tu trabajo, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer- El chico miro su reloj y después a ella al momento que le sonreía.

-Debe ser tu día de suerte, justamente ahora tengo tiempo libre.

-¿Enserio?

-No, pero no me iré hasta que me haya asegurado de que no volverás a tropezar.

-Que dulce eres, está bien, solo porque tengo la extraña sensación de que no llegaremos a ningún lado si discutimos.

-En eso acertaste- El chico le quito su carga y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. –Entonces decidiste entrar aquí ¿por?

-En realidad se puede decir que estoy aprueba, debo demostrar que estoy al nivel y aquí entre nosotros me atrae mucho la publicidad- Poppy se acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-Buenas ideas es lo que necesitamos, tranquila seguramente pasaras la prueba, Sky suele hacerlo con la mayoría de empleados en los que ve potencial.

-Eso espero y ¿tu como llegaste aquí?

-Bueno para no hacer la historia larga también pase por el carrito de mensajería antes de llegar donde estoy.

-Wow eso no lo esperaba.

-Sí, esta empresa te sorprende y mucho.

-La mejor parte de entrar aquí es que pude conocer a personas increíbles.

-¿Cómo quien?

-Tú por ejemplo- El chico se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, Poppy solo sonreía mientras miraba la adorable reacción del chico.

-Por cierto ¿te gusto el pastel?

-Me encanto, dos cosas que amo son la vainilla y las fresas.

-Tendré en cuenta eso.

-¿Tu qué prefieres?

-Me considero un amante del chocolate.

-¿Se podría decir que es una de tus debilidades?

-Solo no digas que yo te lo dije.

-Guardare el secreto- Ambos se detuvieron al llegar a su destino, era una habitación más bien conocida como el área de copiado.

-Supongo que aquí me despido.

Lamentablemente sí, me dijeron que querían algunas copias y aparte debo hacer otras entregas en diferentes departamentos pero estaré bien.

-Veo que estas ocupada- El chico dejo las cosas que cargaba en una mesa.

-Algo, pero si me apuro terminare antes del almuerzo.

-Hablando de eso ¿Te gustaría al a almorzar conmigo?- Ramón se rasco detrás de su cabeza, por su parte Poppy trataba de callar un grito interno y contesto de la forma más normal que pudo.

-Sí, me encantaría, ¿Cuándo termine te veo afuera de tu oficina?

-Más bien yo te espero en la entrada del edificio.

-Entendido entonces nos vemos en un rato.

-Claro- El chico caminaba en reversa sin apartar la vista de la hermosa joven de cabello rosado, lo cual provoco que el chocara con la puerta causándole una pequeña risa a ella la cual cubrió con sus manos. –Nos vemos- El joven se despidió con su mano y se alejo, cuando Poppy se sintió sola dejo escapar un gran suspiro y procedió a continuar con su trabajo, ahora tenía un motivo para terminar rápido.


	8. Conversaciones entre amigos

Llevaba un buen rato esperando afuera del edificio recargado en su auto, si bien no estaba molesto por algún retraso como la mayoría pensaría, sino que estaba algo nervioso, una y otra vez se hacia la misma pregunta ¿Había hecho bien en invitarla? Mientras él seguía cuestionándose la chica apareció, aunque hace unos momentos la había visto no podía dejar de contemplar todo de ella, su cabello, sus ojos, sus adorables mejillas, cuando la joven llego donde él se encontraba tomo su mano y la beso al momento que hacia una reverencia, una vez más las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rojas por aquel acto.

-Vamos conozco un lugar cerca.- Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, Ramón sin soltar su mano aun, la guió al otro lado del auto donde le abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar al vehículo.

-Gracias- Poppy solo podía sonreír por las atenciones del chico.

-De nada, señorita Poppy.- El chico también ingreso en el auto para comenzar a manejar.

-Es usted muy caballeroso señorito Ramón

-¿Señorito? ¿Enserio?- El joven alzo una ceja por el comentario, ya que nunca lo habían llamado de esa manera.

-No eres viejo para llamarte señor.- La chica solo se encogió de hombros.

-Agradezco el cumplido- Ramón sonrió mientras conducía y así ambos partieron a su destino.

Nube y las gemelas tenían un buen rato en la pista de patinaje, el establecimiento era un lugar cerrado pero sus paredes eran de vidrio y alrededor de ellas había mesas y sillones para descansar, pero no se encontraban sentados, más bien cierto chico de cabello blanco tenía problemas.

-Eres un desastre sobre ruedas, no importa cuáles sean.- Seda paso patinando cerca de su amigo quien se aferraba a unas barras de metal que estaban alrededor de la pista para mantener el equilibrio.

-No es mi culpa que ellas y yo no nos llevemos bien.

-No sigas dando escusas ¿Aun no obtienes tu permiso para conducir cierto?- Satin se acerco al chico y lo tomo de un brazo para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¿Tiene que ver con que la ultima vez chocaste el auto de prueba o más bien lo metiste a un agujero?- Seda volvió donde su hermana y tomo a Nube del otro brazo y ambas lo ayudaron a andar por toda la pista.

-Esto es lo que llaman karma ¿cierto? Esto me está pasando por qué me preocupo por Arroyin y Ramón

-No preocuparte, más bien entrometerte en sus vidas.- Satin comenzó a reír mientras Nube entrecerraba los ojos.

-Nosotras somos como los ángeles de ellos dos, quienes toman venganza en su nombre.- Seda cerró los ojos y ladeo su cabeza.

-¿Ángeles? No lo creo, pero tampoco son demonios, digamos que son una combinación de ambos.- Nube les sonrió a ambas chicas, entonces enfoco su mirada al frente y al reconocer a alguien se soltó del par de chicas provocando que se cayera, como pudo se arrastro por la pista hasta llegar a una de las mesas del local.

-Oye ¿Qué sucede?- Satin se acerco junto con su hermana, pero el chico les hizo una seña para que se acercaran, los tres estaban pegados al vidrio y Nube señalo el restaurante que estaba enfrente del local.

-Ese es…- Seda se quedo con la boca abierta por lo que veía.

-Y la chica…- Satin estaba igual que su hermana.

-Si señoritas, ahí está el señor gruñón y su conquista.

-Mírala Satin, es hermosa y adorable.

-Sin duda apruebo su elección.

-Oigan quien se mete en la vida de el soy yo.- Nube las miro divertido.

-Solo decimos que la chica es linda, aw ya queremos conocerla.- Seda se retiro un poco del cristal.

-La única falla aquí es el cabello de Ramón- Satin aparto la mirada algo dolida, acción que imito su hermana después, Nube solo se rio por la acción de las gemelas.

Regresando con la pareja, habían llegado hace unos minutos a ese establecimiento y ahora se encontraban leyendo la carta para hacer su pedido.

-Todo se ve delicioso, bueno al menos en mi mente.- La joven bajo la carta para poder ver a su compañero

-Pide lo que quieras, después de todo yo te invite.

-No puedo aceptar eso, ya invitaste el desayuno, me toca a mí.

-No, yo te invite yo pago.

-Oh por favor, es muy lindo de tu parte pero no me quedare tranquila.

-Lo mismo digo yo.

-Está bien ¿dividimos la cuenta a la mitad?- Poppy extendió la mano, esperando que Ramón la estrechara para cerrar el trato, el joven se cruzo de brazos y pareció meditarlo un momento, para al final aceptar.

-Me parece un trato justo

De vuelta con los espías…

-Awww miren son tan tiernos.

-Satin solo están comiendo.

-No solo eso Seda, pon atención, cada que ella se distrae Ramón la mira.- Nube miraba el cristal mientras se sacaba los patines.

-Es cierto se ven tan adorables- Seda regreso a ver a Nube mientras sonreía.

-Saben me siento mal por espiarlos deberías dejarlos- Satin se levanto de la mesa.

-Pero esto se está poniendo interesante- Nube se negaba a dejar el fuerte.

-Vamos dales privacidad.- Seda se puso de pie y siguió a su hermana.

-Pero me acabo de quitar los patines- Nube estaba entre triste y decepcionado.

-Solo póntelos otra vez- Al escuchar las palabras de Satin el chico solo puso una expresión seria en su cara al momento que tomaba un patín y se lo volvía a poner.

Los tres siguieron patinando, bueno las gemelas patinando y Nube tratando de no besar el piso, el tiempo transcurrió sin más intromisiones, claro que de vez en cuando Nube volteaba para ver cómo iba el par pero rápidamente las gemelas se lo llevaban a otro lado sin permitirle ver más, hablando de la pareja acababan de terminar su comida, Poppy se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta mientras Ramón pedía la cuenta, el mesero se acero a la mesa de la pareja y dejo la cuenta en la mesa, Ramón la tomo rápidamente y pago todo sin darle tiempo a la chica de cabello rosa de reaccionar, el hombre hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

-Guarda el cambio.- Ramón se inclino en su silla mientras veía con cierto toque divertido la cara de confusión de la chica.

-¿Creí que habíamos quedado que pagaríamos la mitad cada quien?

-No recuerdo haber firmado un contrato- Poppy sonrió y decidió seguirle el juego.

-Creí en tu palabra, ¿así es como resuelves un negocio?

-Bueno los negocios cambian

-Tienes razón, pero considera que has perdido un cliente.- Poppy se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Oye, lo siento, pero yo invite y yo pago, ahora si quieres la próxima vez invítame y tu pagas.

-¿Sin trucos?- La chica entrecerró los ojos y Ramón simplemente los rodo antes de contestar.

-Te dejare pagar ¿contenta?

-Yo diría feliz.

-Vamos tenemos que regresar.- El chico de cabello negro se puso de pie y Poppy lo siguió, habían estacionado enfrente del local, por lo que el auto del chico no estaba tan lejos, pero antes de que él pudiera avanzar más, sintió que lo tomaban de la mano para después jalarlo.

-wow oye

-Dijiste que te gusta el chocolate verdad- Cuando se detuvieron noto que el rostro de la chica estaba muy cerca del suyo, se alejo un poco antes de contestar.

-Si eso dije- Ella se retiro y sonrió, miro al frente y se percato de lo que tramaba, delante de ellos estaba un puesto de helados, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba como la joven pedía dos helado y después se giro hacia el ofreciéndole uno. 

-Yo invito yo pago- Poppy cerró los ojos para después probar su helado.

-Está bien, no me opondré esta vez- El acepto el helado y también comenzó a comerlo, Poppy abrió uno de sus ojos y observo como el chico degustaba aquel postre, inconscientemente alargo una de sus manos donde sostenía una servilleta y limpio los restos de chocolate que el joven tenía en la comisura de sus labios.

-Yo… lo siento- La joven aparto su mano pero él la tomo, lentamente la acerco a sus labios para darle un tierno beso.

-Descuida señorita y gracias- Poppy parecía contener la respiración, pues cada vez que el chico besaba su mano sentía que su cara comenzaba arder, el acto le parecía de lo más tierno y le gustaba, se dio cuenta que tenía que decir algo para no quedar mal.

-Es un placer quitar las imperfecciones de tu rostro- Al instante se cubrió la boca ya que se percato de que lo que dijo no fue muy inteligente, para su sorpresa el chico comenzó a reír, eso provoco que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa pues el sonido que salía de la boca del chico era lo más hermoso que había escuchado.

Ramón se cayó cuando por casualidad vio la hora en su reloj, si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde a su trabajo, por el no había problema, podría hacer horas esta, pero no quería que pos su culpa Poppy tuviera problemas, tomo a la chica de la muñeca y ahora el la jalaba mientras buscaban su auto el cual no tardaron en encontrar y subir en el, una vez adentro del auto él se disculpo y explico que se les hacia tarde, ella simplemente asintió y le dijo que no había problema, el viaje transcurrió tranquilo y al volver a la empresa se despidieron.

-Perdón una vez más.

-Descuida y gracias por todo Ramón- La joven le dio un beso en la mejilla para después salir a toda prisa, de nuevo, y es que si solo se quedara unos momentos más notaria la cara sorprendida de Ramón y que el chico no se movía hasta pasado unos minutos.

-Gracias a ti Poppy- El chico de cabello negro regreso más que feliz a su oficina para continuar con su trabajo.   
La hora de salida se acercaba motivo por el cual tres individuos esperaban afuera del gran edificio a ciertos chicos que trabajaban ahí.

-No Arroyin, no te contare a donde fui en el almuerzo.- Dos jóvenes salieron del elevador y caminaron para llegar a la salida.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿saliste con ella verdad?- Arroyin seguía insistiendo en saber a donde había ido su amigo.

-Ya deja el tema en paz ¿quieres?- Ramón evitaba el contacto visual, pues no quería delatarse el mismo como la vez anterior.

-No quiero así que seguiré preguntando hasta que te enfades y termines escupiendo todo.

-Pues lastima, te quedaras con la duda.- Los dos habían llegado afuera del edificio, no dieron ni dos pasos cuando fueron derribados por dos chicas.

-Nooooo, tu cabello- Ramón estaba aturdido y solo sentía como alguien lo jalaba del pelo, como inspeccionándolo.

-Al menos Arroyin mantiene su hermoso cabello bicolor- A diferencia de su hermana Seda acariciaba tiernamente el cabello del chico, quien la veía entre sorprendido e incomodo.

-Señoritas de pie, no den un espectáculo en la calle- Nube trataba de no reírse de la escena y con el poco autocontrol que tenia ayudo al par de chicas a ponerse de pie, dejando a los dos chicos en el suelo.

-Gracias por despeinarme Satin.- Ramón estaba ligeramente molesto, si bien le alegraba volver a ver a sus amigas, pero no era para que arruinaran su peinado.

-Me extrañaste lo sé- La chica se cruzo de brazos y el solo rodo los ojos.

-Bueno como nadie me ayudara a levantarme lo hare yo solito- Arroyin se puso de pie y se sacudió su traje, por último paso una mano por su cabello para retocarlo, la buena parte era que no había sufrido tanto como el de Ramón, quien estaba despeinado y aun en el suelo.

-Vaya forma de saludar- Por fin se puso de pie y al igual que su amigo de cabello bicolor trato de arreglar su ropa y su cabello, el cual se llevo la peor parte.

-Wow las gemelas de la moda están de regreso, no sé si estar feliz o tener miedo.- Arroyin se alejo un paso de ellas para estar seguro de no sufrir otro ataque.

-Bueno después de cinco años de estar por aquí y por allá regresamos al lugar donde iniciamos todo y claro con nuestros queridos amigos- Seda junto sus manos y les sonrió.

-Eso es muy lindo y tierno, pero tomare mis precauciones- Arroyin se escondió detrás de Nube.

-Vamos chicos, han pasado cinco años, todos hemos cambiado ¿cierto? Han pasado cosas en nuestras vidas y los amigos se cuentan las cosas impresionantes que les suceden ¿no? ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos a cenar?- Satin miro a su hermana y ambas sonrieron de manera complice.

-Algo me dice que no puedo confiar en esa sonrisa, algo traman, algo saben, Nube ¿qué les dijiste? ¿Qué tanto saben?- Ramón lo tomo por la camisa y lo miraba algo preocupado.

-Tranquilo hermano deja el ataque de paranoia.- Ramón lo soltó y se cruzo de brazos, estaba seguro que Nube ya les había dado el resumen de su vida.

-Ramón amigo nuestro, el causante de llevarnos a la fama ¿crees que nosotras tramamos algo en tu contra?- Seda poso una de sus manos en su hombro.

-No seriamos capaces de tal cosa, simplemente queremos conversar.- Satin imito la acción de su hermana, pero el agarre empezaba a ser más fuerte, se aparto del par para tener espacio.

-Conociendo a Nube ya les dijo

-¿Decirnos qué?- ambas chicas contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Oh de la hermosa chica que llevaste hoy a comer- Seda miraba sus uñas sin prestar atención a la reacción del chico.

-Aja, tenía razón saliste con ella.- Arroyin por fin salió detrás de Nube para entrar en la conversación.

-Tú solo te delatas hermano- Nube le sonreía divertido mientras que Ramón lo miraba con enojo.

El joven de cabello negro dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, sabía que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que hablaran, así que tomo la mejor decisión de todas.

-¿A dónde vamos a cenar?- La gemelas dejaron escapar un grito de emoción y se lanzaron a abrazarlo, después de ir pos su auto al estacionamiento se fueron a buscar un buen lugar para cenar, al llegar al restaurante que también era una especie de bar, pasaron un buen rato interrogando a Ramón mientras comían, el chico solo dijo lo necesario, no pensaba dar todos los detalles de los encuentros que había tenido con la joven de cabello rosa, de un momento a otro Arroyin se aparto del resto y se sentó en la barra, Satin al notarlo decidió hacerle compañía.

-Pensé que el que no soportaba reuniones ruidosas era Ramón.- La chica se sentó a su lado.

-Sí, bueno creo que me ha contagiado un poco.

-Lo siento.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por lo de Diamantino, perdóname por ser una mala amiga debí notar que te gustaba antes, créeme que nunca hubiera salido con el de haber sabido que te interesaba.

-Tranquila eso y paso, además no es como si fuera muy obvio con eso, solo Nube y Ramón lo sabían.

-Pero aun así, soy tu amiga, debí notarlo un poco antes.

-No tenías como, tu y Seda se fueron por su sueño de las mejores modistas y coincidiste con él en una de sus tantas grabaciones, además no es como si en algún futuro tuviera algo con él, es mas como un platónico.

-Pero si tú eres muy guapo, tal vez lo hagas dudar- Arroyin empezó a reír a carcajadas por el comentario de su amiga.

-Está bien acepto mi gran atractivo, pero no puedo cambiar lo que es, y el no es como yo, Glitter solo sale con chicas.

-Bueno si te ponemos vestido y te sueltas el cabello tal vez no lo note.

-No pienso fingir algo que no soy, además no funcionara, lo descubriría, tu solo quieres que modele para ti y Seda.

-Eso es en parte cierto, pero no solo serias tú, también Nube y Ramón, se verían increíbles.

-No entiendo como pasamos de un momento incomodo a otro raro.

-Quien sabe, pero lo que sí es verdad es que lo siento de todo corazón.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema, todo está bien.

-Genial porque no quiero perder a mi protegido favorito.

-¿Protegido?

-Seda se encargara de Ramón y yo de ti, se puede decir que escogimos a nuestro favorito.

-Ustedes solo quieren disfrazarnos 

-En realidad es una apuesta de ¿Quién de ustedes dos se ve más lindo?- Ambos guardaron silencio por un minuto para después reírse, las gemelas nunca cambiarían y estaba seguro que de una manera u otra terminaría cediendo a las peticiones de ese par.


	9. Invitación

Miraba una y otra vez aquel sobre en sus manos, ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Sky se lo había entregado y solo faltaba una semana para dicho evento, tiempo en el que no se atrevió a preguntarle a la hermosa chica de cabello rosado si lo quería acompañar, se recargo más en su silla y uso el sobre para cubrirse los ojos, durante ese periodo la había invitado a salir a almorzar más de una vez, pero sin duda se sorprendía mas cuando ella hacia la petición y el simplemente no se podía negar, disfrutaba de su compañía, al estar a su lado lo embriagaba una tranquilidad indescriptible y a la vez unos nervios terribles cuando sus ojos hacían contacto, su momento favorito era cuando sus labios tocaban su suave piel, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué es tan complicado?- El joven de cabello negro se preguntaba así mismo, en lo que creía era la soledad de su oficina, pero en realidad no estaba tan solo.

-¿Qué es tan complicado?- El reconocía esa voz en cualquier lado, rápidamente se reincorporo en su asiento y guardo el sobre en una de las bolsas de su saco.

-Poppy, hola ¿Qué haces aquí?- se acerco a su escritorio y apoyo un codo en este y descanso su barbilla en la mano.

-Lo siento por entrar así, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta, toque pero no respondiste- La joven acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, se encogió de hombros y se acerco más al escritorio del chico.

-Descuida no hay problema, estaba distraído.- Ramón le indico con su mano que tomara asiento frente a él.

-¿Se puede saber con qué?- Poppy imito la acción del chico de apoyar el codo en la mesa mientras sonreía.

-Eres muy curiosa- Ramón entrecerró los ojos.

-Claro que no- El chico alzo una ceja y ella desvió la mirada –Esta bien, tal vez soy un poco curiosa.- Poppy inflo sus mejillas.

-¿Un poco?- Ramón estaba decidido a molestarla un poco, después de todo ambos se divertían haciéndose bromas y por el tiempo en que conocía a la chica noto que ella era muy curiosa.

-Lo admito soy muy curiosa ¿feliz?- La joven de cabello rosa se cruzo de brazos.

-Adoro tener la razón- El chico le sonreía con malicia.

-Pero no la tendrás siempre, además ¿ya me dirás por que estabas distraído?- Ahora fue el turno de ella de sonreír con malicia y devolverle el favor.

-Nada en especial

-Pues esa nada en especial te llevo a otro lugar porque ni escuchaste cuando te llame.

-Está bien tu ganas señorita curiosa, ¿Has oído hablar del congreso que habrá en la cuidad?

-Claro, escuche que Sky fue invitado como expositor.

-Este congreso lo realizan una vez al año y Sky es uno de los principales invitados, le dan pases dobles para sus colaboradores de mayor confianza, motivo por el cual tengo esto.- Ramón saco el sobre de una de las bolsas de su saco.

-¿Eso es?- La joven señalo con el dedo el sobre blanco que tenía el logo del congreso.

-Un pase doble para asistir no solo a las conferencias, sino también a la reunión de cierre.

-Wow, esa es una gran oportunidad para escuchar a grandes empresarios con experiencia, eres muy afortunado.

-Sí, lo se

-Oye pero eso no es algo por lo que debas estar preocupado o distraído.

-Es motivo suficiente porque es un pase doble y yo solo soy una persona.

-Uh, ya veo el problema.

-Interesante descubrimiento señorita Platel.

-Deje al señor sarcasmo fuera de esto por favor.

-Está bien, nada de señor sarcasmo.

-Entonces ¿no sabes a quien llevar?, supongo que la mejor opción es Arroyin.

-Exacto ese es el problema y no, el también tiene un pase.

-Oh

-El problema es que no se si la señorita a la que quiero invitar acepte ir.- El ánimo de Poppy decayó un poco pero no dejaría que lo notara, no es como si le afectara que ese chico tierno y amable invitara a alguien más que no fuera ella, claro que no, ella estaba perfectamente bien.

-Pues, deberías invitarla, no creo que diga que no.- La joven trataba de mantener su sonrisa, por su parte el chico no podía creer lo distraída que podía ser Poppy, sin duda ella era la única que podía notar cuando algo no andaba bien con las personas, pero era muy mala para entender indirectas.

-Poppy- La llamo mientras se ponía de pie y se paraba enfrente de ella y tomaba una de sus manos. –Te estoy invitando a ti.

-¿A mí?- La chica se señalo así misma, pues no creía lo dicho por el chico.

-Si, a ti.- Ramón asintió con la cabeza para asegurarle lo que decía.

-¿No es una broma verdad?

-Oye, desde que nos conocemos te he hecho una broma, digamos pesada, ya que solemos bromear pero a menor escala.

-Te daré la razón por esta vez.

-Y con esa van dos veces que me la das en el día.

-Entonces ¿enserio me estas invitando a ese evento tan importante?

-Seré más directo contigo si eso te ayuda.- El chico carraspeo la garganta antes de continuar. –Señorita Platel me haría el honor de acompañarme al congreso de este año.

-Siii- La emoción de la joven fue tal que se lanzo a abrazar al chico, quien por el peso termino recargado en su escritorio con la chica encima de él, si era sincero no le molestaba en absoluto, eso era la escusa perfecta para poder abrazarla, ya que desde el primer abrazo descubrió que era adicto a los de ella, sentir su aroma de cerca, la calidez de su cuerpo, sus manos suaves, por otro lado la chica pensaba igual que él, ella amaba los abrazos pero había cierta diferencia cuando se los daba a él, eso no selo diría ni a su amiga Suki pero amaba el aroma del chico.

Poppy tenía ambos brazos rodeando el cuello del chico y su cabeza acurrucada en su pecho, el por su parte la tenia abrazada de la cintura y su cabeza en el cabello de ella, inhalando su aroma mientras la atraía mas a él, ambos estaban perdidos en el momento, disfrutando de la sensación y la tranquilidad de aquel abrazo, ella fue la primera en levantar su cabeza y fue entonces que sus miradas se encontraron y se dieron cuenta en la situación en la que estaban, lentamente se separaron del abrazo y de aquella calidez.

-Yo, lo siento- Ramón se llevo sus manos detrás de la espalda mientras apartaba la mirada algo sonrojado.

-Descuida, fue mi culpa, me emocione demasiado.

-Entonces ¿si iras?

-Por supuesto.

-Genial, entonces ¿quieres que nos encontremos en algún lado para ir juntos?

-En la entrada de la empresa está bien.

-Perfecto

-Ahora solo debo pensar en que ponerme el día de la reunión- La joven se llevo un dedo a la barbilla para pensar en sus opciones.

-No importa lo que uses, seguramente te veras hermosa- Rápidamente Ramón se llevo una mano para cubrir su boca, el había pensado eso, pero no quería decirlo, sin duda su subconsciente lo traiciono. 

-¿En serio?- A la joven aquel comentario le pareció de lo más tierno y la reacción del chico aun más, lentamente Ramón aparto la mano de su boca para contestar.

-Claro, es mas tu belleza opacaría cualquier vestido.- Otra vez hablaba sin pensar, ni el mismo se explicaba cómo podía decir esos comentarios y estaba seguro que si no terminaba la conversación terminaría rojo de vergüenza. 

-Gracias por el cumplido- Poppy agacho la cabeza y trataba de retener una pequeña risita, se mordió el labio inferior y actuó, deposito un suave beso en la mejilla del chico. –Es muy tierno de tu parte- Ambos desviaron la mirada, Poppy acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras el tocaba la mejilla que ella había besado.

-Ejem, bueno entonces el congreso será en una semana así que…- El joven reanudo la conversación, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-Espera, ¿esto no interferirá en mis labores?- Todos los planes de repente se desvanecieron, ninguno tomo en cuenta eso.

-Descuide señorita Platel, le puedo dar los tres días que dura el congreso, le servirá para comprender más a las empresas y desempeñarse mejor- Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia la puerta que seguía abierta, ambos jóvenes se pusieron firmes al escuchar al mismísimo Sky Toronto hablarles.

-Gracias señor, yo em, me retiro.- Poppy salió de la oficina rápidamente, pues no quería que su jefe pensara que perdía el tiempo en horas de trabajo, ya después tendría tiempo de hablar con Ramón.

-Parece que tenía prisa- El hombre de cabello azul solo observaba como la joven se marchaba, antes de volver su atención a su muchacho.

-Sí, bueno debo continuar con mis labores.

-A mi no me engañas muchacho, desde hace un mes dijiste que querías invitarla, supuse que debe importarte demasiado porque no pensaste en la variable de que ella sigue siendo una empleada y debía pedir permiso, pensé que en cualquier momento tu o ella me lo pediría pero ninguno se acerco, motivo por el cual estoy aquí.

-Entonces, ¿solo viniste a eso?

-¿Qué? un padre no puede preocuparse por su hijo, nunca habías invitado a una chica, es normal que me preocupara.

-Sky- El chico se cruzo de brazos mientras el hombre se reía.

-Está bien, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado- El hombre se retiro del lugar permitiendo que su hijo adoptivo terminara su trabajo, al llegar a su oficina le indico a Gia que lo siguiera.

-¿Sucedió algo malo señor?

-No, solo dime los pendientes que tenemos.

-¿Señor?

-Que pasa Gia

-No le ha dicho nada al señor Rost sobre la señorita Platel ¿verdad?

-Es que no se cómo hacerlo- Sky apoyo las manos en su escritorio. –Está encantado con ella, la invito al congreso sabes, mas de dos años de eventos de todo tipo y es la primera vez que invita a alguien.

-Sky, si dejas pasar más tiempo sabes que le dolerá mucho más.

-Lo sé Gia, pero no lo había visto así de emocionado desde que empezó a trabajar aquí.

-Entiendo que debe ser difícil, pero entre más pronto se lo diga, será mejor.

-Gracias Gia- El hombre le sonrió a la mujer que correspondió el gesto. –Ahora terminemos con los pendientes, me ausentare por tres días y no quiero dejar problemas que no puedan solucionar, Por cierto ¿me acompañaras este año?

-Es lo que más quisiera señor pero, no tengo con quien dejar a mi bebe.

-Entiendo no hay problema, será el próximo año.

-Gracias por todo señor.

-Lo que sea para mi asistente estrella, sin ti me habría vuelto loco hace tiempo.

-Es porque somos un equipo eficiente de trabajo.- La mujer le sonrió y alzo su pulgar en señal de aprobación.  
Todos continuaron con sus labores del día a día, el tiempo transcurrió y la noche había llegado, oportunidad perfecta para que dos amigas conversaran sobre lo que les había pasado últimamente.

-Poppy tienes que decirle porque estas en esa empresa.

-Lo hare pero a su tiempo, no quiero que al enterarse se aleje, además, hoy me dijo que me mi belleza opacaría a cualquier vestido- La joven soltó un suspiro.

-¿En serio te dijo eso?- La chica de cabello naranja sonreía divertida por las reacciones de su amiga, que parecía una adolescente enamorada.

-Sí, eso dijo y fue muy lindo- La chica de cabello rosa ocultaba su rostro sonrojado con ambas manos para tratar de evitar el interrogatorio de su amiga.

Ambas estaban sentadas arriba de la cama de Poppy, ya que ese día Suki había aceptado quedarse en una pijamada improvisada como en los viejos tiempos.

-Entonces… ¿Si te interesa para algo más formal?

-SUKI

-Admítelo, el chico te gusta y se nota que mucho, pareces una tonta enamorada, solo mira como te tiene y eso que solo besa tu mano y es amable, imagínate cuando te entregue todo.

-SUKI BASTA.

-Vamos Poppy, no es que seas una blanca paloma, vamos confía en mí, dime ¿has pensado en el de forma pervertida o tenido algún sueño candente?- La Dj estaba dispuesta a obtener la información que quería y usaría cualquier método para obtenerla.

-No- Por su parte Poppy negaba a decir la verdad, pero no había problema, ella confesaría pronto.

-¿Segura? No me has enseñado ninguna foto todavía, pero como hablas de sus manos suaves y cálidas, sus hermosos ojos azules, su cabello negro tan brillante y una vez mencionaste que sus brazos son fuertes. Aun con todo eso ¿no has tenido ni la mínima fantasía con él?- La chica de cabello rosa hacia unas muecas graciosas para su amiga, ya que trataba de no caer en su juego y soltar un suspiro ensoñador.

-Tal vez- Fue la única respuesta que salió de sus labios antes de desviar la mirada y evitar el contacto con los ojos de su amiga, que estaban llenos de picardía y ella dispuesta a seguir molestándola.

-LO SABIA, Cuenta, cuenta, ¿cómo lo soñaste? ¿Fue romántico o pura pasión descontrolada?

-No pienso responderte mas- Poppy se puso de pie y camino hasta su baño donde se encerró, su amiga iba detrás de ella, Suki se recargo en la puerta y hablo.

-Tarde o temprano saldrás de ahí mujer y cuando lo hagas me dirás.

-Nunca- Poppy dejo escapar una pequeña risa antes de verse en el espejo, ignoro los comentarios de su amiga y mejor se concentro en que dentro de poco pasaría tres días junto aquel chico tan lindo y amable, ¿algo más formal? Ella no había pensado nada de eso, pero si era sincera si él se lo pedía aceptaría con gusto, eso si es que ella no se lo pedía primero, se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en esa idea, que no sonaba tan mal.


	10. Ilusiones derrumbadas

-En la actualidad muchas personas se enfocan mas en el liderazgo, el ser humano es repetitivo por naturaleza y la mejor forma de ser respetado y admirado es siendo el ejemplo, no importa que tu puesto sea de alto mando, si falto el colaborador de intendencia o un repartidor las mejores opciones son buscar a alguien que cubra ese puesto o tu mismo hacer ese trabajo, la empresa par la que trabajaras no solo es de una persona es de todos, necesita de todos los sistemas para operar, recuerden amigos, la autoridad se delega y la responsabilidad se comparte.- El hombre de cabello azul y traje amarillo se encontraba arriba de un escenario con un micrófono en mano, dando su punto de vista a todos los asistentes de la sala, era el último día del congreso, el cual había sido un éxito, Sky fue el cierre del evento en cuanto a los expositores, ya que para que acabara oficialmente se llevaría a cabo una fiesta esa noche en el hotel en el que se hospedaban los grandes empresarios de diferentes partes.

Mientras el hombre daba unos últimos consejos, dos jóvenes tomaban nota de todo lo que podían, ambos concentrados en sus libretas y atentos al escuchar cada palabra del gran Sky, cuando el hombre de traje termino de hablar y entrego el micrófono el chico dejo de escribir y miro a su lado a la chica que seguía escribiendo con una mirada de absoluta concentración, sonrió tiernamente ya que ella se veía adorable, pensó que no podía aumentar pero lo hizo cuando un mechón de pelo necio tapo uno de sus ojos y sin despegar la vista de su libreta, soplo el mechón pero en vez de ayudarle termino por desacomodar su fleco, el cual termino por tapar ambos ojos y obstruyendo por completo su visión, la escucho soltar un gruñido, el chico reprimió una risa y se limito a verla, la joven de cabello rosa termino por soltar su cabello para después cepillarlo con sus dedos y volver a atarlo en una coleta, fue entonces que volteo a verlo, al instante sintió un malestar en su estomago, pero no era por algo que había comido, era difícil de explicar, le inundaban unos nervios que trataba de controlar y todo se debía a la forma en que el la miraba, sentía una extraña conexión y podía jurar que los ojos de el brillaban, armándose de valor decidió hablar y esperaba no decir alguna tontería.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- El joven no dejaba de mirarla mientras sonreía –Es solo que si hubiera apostado al mechón de cabello hubiera perdido todo mi dinero, lo venciste con ese nudo.- Ambos no pudieron evitar reír por ese comentario, Poppy decidió seguir el juego.

-Bueno, no se esperaba esa táctica de mi parte, debiste confiar en mí.

-Confiaba en ti, pero debes admitir que era un rival difícil.

-Lo era, pero termine ganando yo.- La joven de cabello rosa se señalo a sí misma con su pulgar y ambos rieron de nuevo.

-Entonces ¿Te gusto el congreso?

-Todo fue genial, puede obtener mucha información que me servirá en el futuro, de verdad te lo agradezco.- La joven tomo al chico de la mano y le dio un apretón, mientras lo miraba tiernamente.

-Gracias a usted señorita por acompañarme- Ramón tomo la mano de la chica y le dio un tierno beso, ese acto ya era costumbre, los besos de él en la mano de ella, y los besos de ella en la mejilla de él, cada vez que una de las dos acciones sucedía aceleraba el corazón de ambos.

-Si seguimos así nunca terminaremos de agradecer- Poppy le dio un ligero toque a la nariz del chico, al mismo tiempo que se separaba y se ponía de pie. –Lo siento pero debo prepararme para la noche- Ramón entendió a que se refería y se puso de pie para seguirla.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No es que no quiera, pero había quedado con una amiga, cuando le dije al evento al que asistiría me dijo que…- La chica de cabello rosa pensó bien lo que iba a decir, pues cuando le dijo a Suki a donde iría y con quien, insistió en que tenía que arreglarse como nunca, claro que no le diría eso al chico en frete de él. –Bueno, ya sabes cosas de chicas, insistió en ayudarme.

-En ese caso ve con cuidado, es decir ambas- El chico prefirió no insistir, después de todo ya había hecho planes con su amiga y no quería interferir.

-Nos vemos en la noche- La joven salió de la sala dejando a un Ramón suspirando y deseando que el tiempo pasara rapido.

Todo esto no era ajeno a Sky, quien después de terminar su conferencia, varios conocidos iniciaron una conversación, aunque los escuchaba sus ojos no dejaban de ver a la pareja que había estado conversando, sin duda tenía que armarse de valor para hablar con él.

-Grandulón, recuérdame ¿Por qué aceptamos cubrir esta nota?- La mujer pequeña de cabello verde agua miraba el gran edificio frente a ella.

-Porque dijiste que eso si era una verdadera nota de interés social y no las clásicas sobre chismes de Glitter.- El chico más alto que ella le contesto mientras sonreía, el sabía bien lo que pasaba, era la primera vez que la joven hacia una nota de ese tipo si bien cuando ingreso en el medio ella quería dar reportes de eventos como lo era el congreso, pero había terminado atrapada en espectáculos, cosa que no era tan malo, pues así se conocieron e iniciaron una buena amistad.

-Y pensar que solo nos dejaron venir porque Pastel Tonio está adentro.

-Bueno, al menos el está haciendo ¿un buen trabajo?

-Qué curioso, huimos de Glitter y terminamos con su contraparte.

-Pero Pastel solo da de que hablar por sus proyectos y no romances.

-Tienes razón, esto es mejor.

-Vamos lo haremos bien, preparaste buenas preguntas y te aseguro que tomare las mejores fotografías.- La chica suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos hablo.

-Adelante- Ambos ingresaron al edificio y mostraron sus pases de reporteros en la entrada, tenían trabajo que hacer y lo harían de la mejor manera.

Por otro lado un joven de cabello negro vestía un pantalón negro y saco a juego, con una camisa azul, su traje no era tan formal pues esta vez no usaba corbata y su saco no estaba abotonado, caminaba de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando miraba la entrada, tan sumergido estaba en sus asuntos que no noto que dos pares de ojos lo observaban detrás de las plantas que estaban en grandes macetas como parte de la decoración.

-Está inquieto desde hace un buen rato.- Arroyin vestía una camisa blanca y un chaleco morado igual que su pantalón.

-Se debe a la chica- Nube entrecerró los ojos analizando a su amigo, por su parte el joven de cabello platinado llevaba una camisa y pantalón negros y un saco blanco.

-Lo trae en las nubes- Arroyin se asomo un poco entre las hojas de la planta.

-El doctor da su diagnostico y dice que es amor.- Nube salió del escondite y fue con su amigo seguido de Arroyin.

-¿Por qué tardara?- Ramón se hacia esa pregunta a sí mismo, motivo por el cual no esperaba una respuesta pero la obtuvo de todos modos.

-Tal vez se está poniendo más bella de lo que ya es, claro eso según tu.

-Nube

-O tal vez esta tan nerviosa que perdió la noción del tiempo y se le hizo tarde.

-Arroyin.

-Esos somos nosotros- Nube abrazo a Arroyin quien también lo abrazo y ambos le sonreían a un Ramón algo fastidiado. 

-No tienen a quien más molestar hoy.- El chico de cabello negro se cruzo de brazos.

-Hoy no, pero mañana le toca a este chico, créeme si Glitter estuviera aquí lo molestaría a él y no a ti.

-¿De qué lado se supone que estas Nube?- Arroyin se separo del abrazo algo molesto.

-Del lado del amor.- Nube junto sus manos y soltó un suspiro.

-Lo perdimos- Ambos chicos miraban serios a su amigo que se había puesto en modo ensoñador y romántico.

-Algún día me agradecerán el entrometerme en sus vidas.- El joven de cabello blanco miraba a sus amigos divertido.

-Cuando eso pase Arroyin estará con su platónico y yo seré padre.- Ramón se cruzo de brazos, pues sabía que por ahora ninguna de esas dos opciones llegaría pronto.

-Cuando ese día suceda me tendrán que alabar por una semana.- Nube se llevo una mano a su barbilla mientras se imaginaba tan glorioso día, por su parte Arroyin y Ramón rodaron los ojos.

Cierto chico de cabello morado no dejaba de ver en la dirección de los tres jóvenes, específicamente no dejaba de ver al chico de cabello bicolor y chaleco morado.

-¿A quién de los tres miras?- Bridget lo había tomado por sorpresa, tanto que brinco de solo escuchar su voz.

-Claro que no, no miro a nadie- Pastel se dio la vuelta pero de reojo seguía viendo al chico.

-Vamos se nota que los miras, dime ¿Quién de los tres te gusta? Después de todo los conozco y también Grisi, bueno diría que la mayoría aquí presentes conocen a esos tres.

-Solo me sorprende que el señor White asista a un evento de estos.- El joven de cabello morado quería desviar el verdadero motivo que inicio la conversación.

-Es normal, después de todo tengo entendido que su amigo Arroyin lo invita.- Bridget le dio un sorbo a la copa que tenía en la mano.

-¿Arroyin?- Ahora Pastel estaba intrigado.

-Sí, es el joven de cabello azul y verde y el otro es Ramón Rost, muchos predecimos que él será el sucesor de Sky, ambos trabajan en la empresa del señor Toronto y Nube es su amigo desde hace años, raro sería no ver a ese trió juntos.

-Vaya, son populares por aquí.

-Claro aunque Arroyin y Ramón no son tan famosos como Nube, de igual manera las jóvenes que los conocen no niegan su atractivo- Bridget alzo una ceja, pues ella quería que Pastel confesara, de esa forma podría ayudarlo más. 

-Seguramente ya eligieron alguna de esas admiradoras.- Ambos miraban al trió de amigos que ahora reían.

-Bueno el más reservado es Rost, pero Arroyin decepciona a sus admiradoras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El tiene otros gustos- La joven sonreía mientras observaba como Pastel miraba a Arroyin, sin duda había solucionado el misterio. –Si te interesa puedo presentártelo.- El chico de cabello morado solo asintió y así los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los tres chicos.

Aun faltaba mucho para que aquella reunión llegara a su fin, pues apenas la música comenzaba a sonar dando paso al baile para los que quisieran pasar el rato, cerca de aquel evento, en un auto específicamente, una chica de cabello rosa conducía el automóvil de su amiga quien se encargaba de quitarle unos tubos de la cabeza.

-Suki te dije que no daría tiempo, ahora voy tarde.

-Tranquila tu solo sigue conduciendo, ya casi acabo- La mirada de la joven de cabello rosa se centro en el camino, ya faltaba poco para llegar, la verdad había sido que “su preparación” para el evento había tardado más de lo esperado, razón por la que se encontraba conduciendo mientras Suki en el asiento del co-piloto terminaba de peinarla, al estar cerca detuvo el auto.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Listo- La joven de cabello naranja se aparto mientras observaba a su amiga. –Te vez muy linda, ahora sal de aquí que te esperan.

-¿Me estas corriendo?- Poppy se llevo una mano a su pecho mientras miraba con ojos tristes a su amiga.

-Bueno puedes quedarte aquí conmigo o ir tras ese bombom de hombre.

-Nos vemos después- Sin pensarlo dos veces salió del auto dejando a su amiga riéndose por su acción.

Esa conversación llevaba varios minutos, todos hablaban a excepción de él, que de vez en cuando daba un punto de vista, su atención otra vez la había obtenido la entrada, miro su reloj para ver la hora y cuando alzo la vista la vio, el tiempo pareció detenerse, se veía simplemente hermosa con ese vestido negro que resaltaba cada parte de su cuerpo y su cabello rosa se veía hermoso suelto y con esos caireles, sin importarle despedirse se alejo del grupo y camino hacia ella.

-Este lugar se ve más grande ahora- La joven miraba a su alrededor el salón, desde las decoraciones hasta las personas para encontrar una cara familiar sin éxito.

-¿Esta pérdida señorita?- La joven sonrió y sin darse la vuelta contesto.

-Sí, vera estoy buscando a un amigo.

-¿Se puede saber cómo es?

-Mmm bueno, tiene el cabello negro, ojos azules y el es un poco más alto que yo, pero con estos tacones creo que ya estamos a la misma altura.

-Oh ¿está segura de eso?

-Completamente, por cierto, olvide decir que tiene una voz muy agradable, es muy atento, todo un caballero.- Espero una respuesta pero en cambio sintió como la tomaban de la mano y le daban vuelta, su corazón se detuvo cuando se lo encontró frente a frente, lentamente acerco su mano a sus labios y le dio un tierno beso.

-Es un placer volverte a ver, por poco creí que no vendrías.

-Tuve un ligero contratiempo- Aparto la mirada al recordar el motivo de su tardanza.

-La parte positiva es que ya estás aquí ¿quieres algo de tomar?.

-Algo sin tanto alcohol, soy poco tolerante.

-Entonces vamos- Ambos se dirigieron a la barra mientras eran observados.

-Le pego duro el amor- Nube le susurro a Arroyin pues aun seguían acompañados.

-Este hipnotizado- Arroyin respondió al comentario de su amigo de la misma manera, ambos chocaron sus copas y bebieron el contenido, siguieron en la charla con Bridget y Pastel y dejaron que su amigo se divirtiera, luego tendrían tiempo de molestarlo, por ahora dejarían que disfrutara de la compañía de la joven de cabello rosa.

-Sky Toronto, que raro ver que tu muchacho no esté cerca de ti- Grisel se acerco a su amigo.

-Bueno, el está ocupado en estos momentos- El hombre de cabello azul miro en la dirección en la que se encontraba su hijo con la señorita Platel, ambos sonreían y conversaban animadamente.

-Cambiando el tema, que nuevos proyectos se te ocurren.

-¿Es tu forma de presumir que lograste el objetivo de conseguir una figura pública?

-La idea fue de Bridget y mi hijo propuso a Pastel debo decir que estuve encantado con sus ideas.

-Bueno, sin duda tu empresa pasara a buenas manos cuando te retires.

-¿Y la tuya?

-No quiero dejarle la carga a una sola persona.

-Pero sabes que si hay más de una persona dirigiendo puedes ocasionar órdenes cruzadas.

-Por eso no pienso dejar la compañía hasta que sepa que estén listos, sé que si se los digo creare una guerra.

-La guerra es inevitable y… espera ¿no le has dicho a ninguno de tus candidatos tus planes?

-Aun no

-Bueno, se que uno es tu hijo pero ¿el otro? 

-Justamente ahora está conversando con mi hijo.

-¿La chica?

-Exactamente- Ambos hombres miraron al par que estaba más entretenido en su conversación.

En ese momento sonó una canción que llamo la atención de la chica.

-Wow, esa canción es de mis favoritas.

-¿Enserio?- El chico alzo una ceja en duda.

-Si- La joven le sonreía tiernamente.

-Claro- El joven la miraba extrañado.

-¿No crees que sea capaz de bailar?- Poppy se llevo una mano a su pecho mientras hablaba con un tono de indignada.

-Bueno tengo mis dudas, como dicen ver para creer.- Ramón se encogió de hombros.

-¿Me estas invitando a bailar?- La chica le pregunto curiosa.

-No, solo digo lo que creo.- El aparto la mirada de ella.

-Entonces seguiremos platicando.

-No, Señorita Platel me concede esta pieza- Ramón le extendió la mano esperando una respuesta, al ver que la chica lo miraba entre curiosa y sorprendida le susurro. –Esta vez si te estoy invitando- Le giño un ojo al terminar la frase y la joven tomo su mano mientras reía.

Ambos caminaron a la pista tomados de la mano, al llegar se pusieron uno enfrente del otro, Ramón aun sostenía su mano la cual la llevo a su hombro, al igual que la otra y el colocaba las suyas en la cintura de ella, el dio un paso hacia delante y Poppy uno hacia atrás, trataban de marcar el ritmo de la canción, continuaron bailando en esa posición y mientras avanzaba la canción Poppy movía sus caderas de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo, la verdad le había sorprendido que su compañero fuera un gran bailarín.

-Nunca imagine que bailaras tan bien.

-Hay cosas de mi que siguen siendo un misterio para la mayoría.

-Oh, ósea que no dejas que cualquiera te conozca ¿cierto?

-Efectivamente 

-Entonces ¿soy de ese pequeño porcentaje afortunado?

-Correcto- Ramón la jalo más hacia el provocando que una de las piernas de Poppy quedara estirada y la otra la subiera cerca de las caderas de él.

-Interesante, pero lo que no esperabas es que yo también fuera una excelente bailarina.

-¿En serio? Pruébalo.- Ambos sonrieron, Ramón la ayudo a enderezarse, cuando estuvo de pie, ella se soltó de ese agarre y empezó a bailar por su cuenta, al principio mantenía los pies juntos pero después dio un paso de lado al mismo tiempo que abría sus brazos y los codos los empujaba hacia atrás, después subió los brazos y los cruzo, repitió el primer paso a un lado y luego al otro y movía sus caderas en círculos, por ultimo subió un pie y después el otro y dio una vuelta.

-Que te dije

-Wow- El chico no paraba de verla bailar y sin pensarlo más se unió a ella imitando sus pasos.

-Nada mal

-Eso mismo digo yo, porque ahora es mi turno.- Ramón se alejo un poco de ella, abrió su compas y alzo sus brazos y su pierna izquierda, cuando la bajo la coloco detrás de su pierna derecha y dio una vuelta, para después estirar su pierna derecha y volverla a juntar con la izquierda mientras recorría sus manos desde su pecho hasta su cadera.

-¿Grabaste eso?- Arroyin le pregunto a Nube, ya que desde que vieron al par ir a la pista no perdieron tiempo para grabar y fotografiar el momento.

-Claro, tu sigue tomando fotos, déjame a mí el video.- Ambos jóvenes sonreían cómplices mientras la pareja seguía en su pequeño duelo de baile.

-Lo admito eres bueno- Repentinamente el chico la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia él, provocando que ella chocara con su pecho, Poppy alzo la mirada y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azules que le quitaban el aliento.

-Entonces también admito que eres buena- El chico le guiño un ojo para después hacerla girar y volverla a atrapar entre sus brazos, ambos continuaron bailando y girando, estaban entretenidos y divirtiéndose que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que se alejaban del resto de los invitados, en algún punto de la canción habían terminado en esa posición.

Poppy estaba recargada en la pared y no dejaba de reir, las manos de Ramón estaban a la altura de su cabeza, una a cada lado y la aprisionaba con su cuerpo, de repente las risas dejaron de escucharse y lentamente se acercaban para hacer el contacto deseado, la chica abrió ligeramente la boca y cerró los ojos, acto que el joven imito, ocurrió lo más deseado, ambos exploraban la boca del otro en un beso tierno y lento, disfrutaban de la calidez que provocaba la unión de sus labios y degustaban ese sabor dulce, cuando se separaron ninguno dijo nada, solamente se quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro, ese momento mágico fue interrumpido por el padre adoptivo del chico.

-Ramón debo hablar contigo.- Sky no era un hombre que mostrara sus emociones, pero sin duda si el había ido a buscar a su hijo, significaba que debía ser algo importante.

-Claro- El joven de cabello negro solo le sonrió a su compañera quien asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que estaba bien, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Sky hablo.

-¿Sabes porque la señorita Platel está con nosotros en la empresa?

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Tampoco te lo ha dicho ¿verdad?

-¿Decir qué? Sky se mas claro.

-La señorita Platel también quiere el puesto de Directora general de la empresa.

-¿Qué?- Ramón miro en la dirección en donde había dejado a la chica y después a su padre, es no podía ser verdad, de inmediato sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía, como si de repente la emoción y felicidad que estaba sintiendo momentos antes se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, ella no era lo que imaginaba, no era la dulce chica que conoció hace un mes, ya no la podía ver más de esa forma, ahora era alguien que amenazaba sus objetivos y sus metas por las cuales había estado trabajando duro, ahora solo podía verla como una rival.


	11. Bebe

-Arroyin tienes otro ramo, es el tercero esta semana, parece que a ese tal Pastel le gustaste- El chico de cabello bicolor solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Solo déjalo por ahí- La joven acato el pedido, pero había algo que la molestaba, hace una semana había terminado el congreso y creyó que su relación con el joven de cabello negro iría de lo mejor, pero se equivoco, Ramón había estado comportándose diferente y se volvió distante, ella no sabía el por qué, pero fuera lo que fuera Arroyin sabía algo, ya que su actitud hacia ella también había cambiado. 

-Entonces, no piensas darle una oportunidad- La joven camino hacia el escritorio del joven y cruzo sus manos atrás de su espalda.

-Lo siento pero ese tema no es de tu incumbencia.- Arroyin aparto la mirada de su computadora para enfrentar a la chica.

-Oh, sí claro lo entiendo.- La joven se aparto un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Si eso es todo lo que querías de mi ya puedes irte.- Poppy se mordió el labio inferior, si ella quería respuestas tendría que preguntar de manera directa.

-En realidad quería preguntarte sobre Ramón.- Ahora el rostro de la joven tenía una mirada seria.

-¿Qué sobre él?- Arroyin dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se cruzo de brazos, ahora Poppy tenía toda su atención.

-Es solo que después del congreso se ha estado comportando diferente.- La chica desvió la mirada algo triste.

-¿A qué te refieres con “Diferente”?- El chico de cabello bicolor alzo una ceja.

-Bueno para empezar ese día después de que hablo con el señor Sky dijo que se sentía mal y se fue, después de eso casi no me lo he encontrado y cuando lo veo dice que está ocupado, es como si me evitara.

-Es porque te está evitando querida.- Arroyin sonrió de manera divertida.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Fue por el beso?- El chico casi se cae de su asiento ante esa declaración.

-Wow wow, ¿lo besaste?

-Nos besamos, ambos- Poppy desvió la mirada algo avergonzada. 

-Eso no me lo dijo.- Arroyin estaba impactado con esa confesión, su amigo solo le había dicho que ella era una mentirosa y que al parecer buscaba el mismo puesto que el, nunca menciono nada de un beso.

-Entonces ¿si sabes porque está enojado?- Poppy miraba al chico preocupada, cosa que llamo la atención de Arroyin, el no era como su amigo, el seria directo.

-Mejor respóndeme algo ¿Por qué estás aquí en esta empresa?- Se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- La chica se puso inquieta y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones de pelo mientras lo enredaba en uno de sus dedos y bajaba la mirada.

-A que no se lo dijiste y él se siente engañado- El chico alzo los hombros y volvió a su computadora. –Es una lástima, la verdad nunca lo vi tan ilusionado.

-Yo…- Poppy no sabía que decir, nunca había sido su intención herirlo de esa forma, se dejo caer en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio del chico y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. 

-Aun no entiendo porque no le dijiste nada.- El joven miraba a la chica por el rabillo del ojo.

-Precisamente para evitar esto.- Poppy alzo la cara y apoyo su rostro en una de sus manos. –Estoy aquí porque de verdad me gusta y siempre he soñado con tener el lugar que mi padre una vez ocupo, estoy consciente que debo empezar de cero, quiero hacer meritos propios, además ¿que querías que le dijera? Hola chico lindo te advierto que posiblemente sea tu futura jefa, no quería parecer presumida o engreída, lo peor de todo no quería que se alejara, pero eso ya sucedió.- La chica golpeo su frente contra el escritorio, Arroyin la miraba sorprendido, sin duda Poppy tenía un punto, conocía a su amigo y estaba seguro que reaccionaria de una mala manera, aunque viendo las cosas como estaban la chica no tenía posibilidades, si le hubiera dicho al principio igualmente el se hubiera distanciado.

-Está bien entiendo tu punto, pero no es motivo para engañarlo.- Poppy lo miro alarmada.

-Yo no lo engañe, solo no le dije, además el nunca pregunto.- La joven se cruzo de brazos. –Pero enserio de verdad lo siento.

-¿Y qué haces diciéndomelo a mí? Ve a decírselo a él.

-Pero me evita, ¿Cómo hare eso? Llevo una semana intentando acercármele y no lo consigo.

-Irrumpe en su oficina pateando la puerta, créeme es la única forma que ese terco te escuche.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? No quiero molestarlo más.

-Mira, mi amigo es un bombón ardiente y no conseguirás a nadie igual, si de verdad te interesa debes demostrárselo, aunque dudo que te perdone, pero al menos debes intentar, una de dos o te odia o se hacen amigos, ya no tendrán más besos pero al menos será algo, ¿Quién sabe, tal vez lo vuelves a conquistar?- Arroyin alzo una ceja mientras miraba la cara sonrojada de la chica.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Pensé que también estabas enojado conmigo.

-Querida conozco a ese hombre más que tú, es un necio paranoico, pero una gran persona, además nunca lo habíamos visto así, cada vez que te miraba había una especie de brillo, ¿Por qué crees que actúa así? Esta dolido, y no es una de las personas que demuestre su dolor, lo cubre con indiferencia.- Poppy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, reflexionando todo lo que el chico le había dicho, pero tenía razón en algo, Ramón le gustaba y mucho, debía arreglar las cosas con él y esperaba que la perdonara, aunque eso pareciera imposible ella daría su mayor esfuerzo, de todos modos ¿no podía estar enojado para siempre, cierto?

-Tienes razón debo hablar con él, gracias por todo Arroyin- La joven de cabello rosa salió sonriendo y se despidió del chico con su mano, en cuanto la puerta se cerro Arroyin se recargo en su silla mientras miraba el ramo de flores que Poppy le había llevado, al parecer había llamado la atención del actor que ahora trabajaba para el señor Grisel, soltó un suspiro, pues él no sabía cómo lidiar con ese asunto.

Poppy caminaba por los pasillos del gran edificio con el carro de mensajería, cuando se topo con la asistente de Sky, si lo recordaba su nombre era Gia, estaba por saludarla pero le llamo la atención el bulto que sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Hola Gia- La mujer dio un salto por el susto mientras se aferraba más aquel bulto.

-Oh Poppy eres tú, me asustaste.

-Lo siento ¿Estás bien?

-Eso quisiera.

-¿Qué ocurre?- La mujer se acerco a ella y levanto la manta que cubría a lo que cargaba, los ojos de Poppy brillaron y una sonrisa adorno su rostro al ver de que se trataba.

-Awww un bebe, ¿es tuyo?- Poppy miraba al pequeño de cabello azul de aproximadamente un año y medio.

-Sí, la guardería en donde lo dejo cerro por hoy, al parecer tuvieron un problema con una plaga y no quieren arriesgar a los niños hasta que resuelvan el problema, por eso traje a este galán hoy, aunque aún no se cómo le hare, este no es un lugar para niños.

-Si quieres puedo cuidarlo por ti.

-No, claro que no, no podría pedirte eso.

-Vamos, pronto será mi hora de descanso, al menos me encargare de él un rato mientras tu avanzas con tu trabajo, la verdad me encantan los niños.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro, además se nota que es muy tranquilo- Poppy le toco las mejillas al bebe con uno de sus dedos, el cual el bebe atrapo y empezó a jugar con él.

-Está bien, pero vigílalo muy bien.

-No te preocupes Gia, está en buenas manos- Poppy recibió al pequeño y comenzó a hacer muecas provocando que el bebe se riera.

-Pero iré a buscarlo en un rato.- La madre le entrego a la chica las cosas del bebe que podría llegar a necesitar.  
El bebe resulto ser de lo más tranquilo, la chica había entrado a una sala designada para que los trabajadores se prepararan te o calentaran comida en una pequeña parrilla, Poppy había dejado la puerta abierta y al bebe en el piso mientras calentaba su biberón pues este ya estaba frio y el pequeño se rehusaba a tomar así su leche, cuando regreso a ver al lugar donde había dejado al bebe este ya no estaba, busco por todos lados de la pequeña habitación pero no lo encontró.

-Bebe, ¿Dónde estás? No estamos jugando a las escondidas y olvide preguntarle a tu mami tu nombre, así que por favor ya sal pequeño.- Tan entretenida estaba en su labor que no noto la llegada de Arroyin.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- El chico sostenía una taza en su mano y la miraba extrañado.

-Bueno más bien alguien, ¿De causalidad no viste un bebe gatear por aquí?

-¿Perdiste un bebe?- Arroyin abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Yo no diría perder, perder, más bien lo perdí ¿de vista?- El chico de bicolor negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no creo que haya ido lejos, las únicas oficinas que están cerca de aquí son la mía y la de don gruñón.

-Genial, lo que faltaba, justo cuando me entero que ahora me odia.

-Para empezar ¿de quién es el bebe?

-De Gia- El chico dejo caer su taza al piso.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que encontrarlo rápido, te va a matar si no lo encuentras sano y salvo, además ¿Por qué te dejo cuidar a su bebe?

-La guardería cerró temporalmente, tenía mucho trabajo y yo un descanso, me ofrecí.

-Vamos te ayudare a buscarlo- Ambos salieron de la pequeña sala para iniciar la búsqueda del travieso niño.

Por otro lado cierto chico acababa de entrar a su oficina y se dejo caer en su asiento mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara y recordaba la conversación con Sky de hace una semana.

-Creí que hacia prácticas.

-La hija de Pepe está con nosotros porque quiere ser la futura líder de la compañía.

-¿La hija de Pepe? O claro, debí haberlo sospechado por el apellido, además ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Para evitar tu paranoia, tranquilo hijo, yo confió en ti y tu talento, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Ella puede quitarme el lugar por el que he trabajado por mucho tiempo.

-Por supuesto que no, piensa que ella puede ser como un apoyo para ti y tu para ella.

-Eso nunca pasara y pensar que yo, oh, yo casi caigo en su juego.

-Ramón tranquilízate, estas dejando que tu paranoia te abrume.

-Es que todo tiene sentido ahora

-La señorita Platel no haría eso.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Solo, cálmate, entenderé si quieres irte, necesitas mucho en que pensar y perdóname por no decírtelo antes.

-No tienes porque disculparte.

-Sé que es mucho pedir, pero no dejes que esto afecte la forma en que la tratas.

-Lo siento Sky, me conoces, eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

Después de esa conversación se había ido, claro que primero tuvo que disculparse con su “acompañante” con la escusa que se sentía mal y hasta ahora la había estado evitando, se acomodo en su asiento y estaba por abrir no de los cajones del escritorio para sacar los pendientes cuando sus ojos se encontraron con otros más pequeños.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- Miro enfrente y se dio cuenta que había dejado la puerta abierta, giro la silla hacia donde esteba el pequeño y se cruzo de brazos. –Te conozco, me conoces pero la pregunta es ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y tu madre?- El chico se puso de pie y se inclino a la altura del bebe. –¿Quién se supone que te cuida?- El pequeño miro hacia fuera y al escuchar unas voces su pregunta se contesto sola.

-Segura que ya revisaste por aquí.

-Claro que si, el tiene que estar aquí- Ramón arrugo las cejas y cargo al bebe.

-¿Qué te parece si la asustamos un poco?- Miro cómplice al niño que solo se metió su mano a la boca y sonreía. –Genial hablo con un bebe, bueno mejor te entrego a tu madre, estarás mas a salvo con ella.

Salió de la oficina con el bebe en brazos e ignoro a su amigo y a la chica que lo miraban sorprendidos, de pronto sintió como era seguido así que se giro para ver quién de los dos era pero ya se hacia la idea en su mente de quien podría ser.

-Disculpa pero ¿me podrías dar al bebe?- Poppy extendió sus brazos para recibir al pequeño.

-Lo siento, pero ¿Por qué debería dártelo?- Ramón alejo mas al nene de ella.

-Lo estoy cuidando, su madre me lo pidió de favor.- Ella se volvió a acercar.

-No puedo hacerlo, se lo entregare a su madre.

-Pero ella está trabajando.

-Motivo por el cual este no es un lugar para bebes.

-Solo fue por hoy.- Cada vez que la chica se acercaba Ramón retrocedía un paso con el bebe en brazos.

-Sí, qué bueno que solo es por hoy, si no lo hubiera encontrado su madre estaría muy preocupada.

-Tenía todo bajo control.

-¿En serio? Para ti tener todo bajo control es que el bebe este perdido.

-Pero lo encontré, estaba contigo.

-Por que deje la puerta abierta, de haber estado cerrada quien sabe a dónde habría ido.

-No habría ido lejos, pero tienes razón, debí ser más cuidadosa, por eso lo estaba buscando.- Arroyin vio lo tensa que estaba la situación y sabiendo el estado de esos dos hizo lo más conveniente… se alejo de ahí.

-Es increíble, si así cuidas a un bebe no me imagino como piensas manejar una gran empresa.

-Oye podemos hablar de eso después, ahora necesito de verdad llevarlo con su madre.

-¿Y le dirás que fuiste una incompetente?- La chica arrugo las cejas.

-No tienes que ser tan duro con tus palabras, se que cometo errores pero aprendo de ellos.

-Pues hoy aprendiste que en el futuro también serás una pésima madre.- A medida que la discusión seguía se iban a cercando mas.

-Solo dame al bebe ya.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Ahora

-Oblígame

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Ambos miraron en dirección de aquella voz y rápidamente recobraron la compostura al ver que se trataba de Sky, Ramón le dio el bebe a Poppy.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando, es su culpa.- Ramón señalo a Poppy antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Señorita Platel, ¿podría explicarme que sucede aquí?

-Yo, bueno señor vera, Gia no pudo llevar a su bebe a la guardería porque esa cerro y yo me ofrecí para cuidarlo en mi descanso, estaba por llevarlo con su madre- La chica se encogió de hombros y se aferraba mas al bebe, Sky por su parte solo alzo una ceja y extendió los brazos para pedir al bebe, Poppy dudo un momento pero al final lo entrego. 

-Este no es lugar para bebes, pero por esta vez lo dejare pasar, yo lo llevare con su madre.

–Perdón señor, no culpe a Gia, yo creo que solo trataba de ser responsable, ya sabe cuidar de su hijo sin descuidar el trabajo, pero si acepta una sugerencia ¿no creo que sería mejor una guardería para empleados?

-¿A qué se refiere señorita Platel?

-A que así los colaboradores con hijos pequeños estarían más concentrados y contentos sabiendo que sus hijos están cerca y son cuidados debidamente.

-Es una propuesta interesante, tal vez algún día usted esté a cargo de ese proyecto- Sky le sonrió por un segundo a la chica y se retiro con el bebe en brazos, Poppy estaba entre aliviada y confundida pero rápidamente reacciono al recordar a quien tenía al lado, se giro y vio que se marchaba camino más rápido para tratar de alcanzarlo y lo hizo justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-Espera, necesito hablar contigo.

-Lo siento no puedo.

-Claro que puedes pero no quieres.

-Tienes razón, no quiero hablar contigo- El chico iba a cerrar la puerta pero ella lo detuvo.

-Por favor.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De cómo me mentiste y engañaste?

-Yo no hice eso, además tú tampoco preguntaste.

-¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa?

-Solo deja que te explique.

-No necesito tus explicaciones.

-Pues te la daré de todos modos- La chica empujo la puerta y entro a la oficina por la fuerza, se quedo parada en medio de esta con los brazos cruzados, el chico ni se molesto en cerrar bien la puerta por lo que quedo entre abierta, lo único que quería era sacarla de ahí.

-Sera mejor que te vayas tengo cosas que hacer- El chico quedo frente a ella y también se cruzo de brazos, Poppy soltó un suspiro y dejo caer sus brazos.

-Ramón, yo de verdad lo siento, no quería ocultártelo, pero creí que si lo sabías te distanciarías de mi o te sentirías incomodo- La joven bajo la mirada. –Me gustaste desde que te conocí y no quería arruinar eso, pensaba decirlo pero no encontraba la manera.

-Por favor ya deja la farsa, ¿Piensas que te creeré?

-No lo sé, solo quería aclarar las cosas.

-¿Sabías que había otro candidato cierto?

-Sí pero…- Ramón la interrumpió y camino hacia ella hasta que Poppy choco contra el escritorio.

-Déjame terminar, es mi turno de hablar, imagina como debe sentirse tu contrincante si desde un principio convivió con su competencia sin saberlo.

-Aun no sé quién es Sky nunca- La joven lo miro a los ojos. –Eres tú.

-Felicidades por tu descubrimiento niña lista, tal vez te den un ascenso por eso.

-De verdad no lo sabía, créeme, de saberlo antes me hubiera presentado ante ti desde un principio.

-Aun así no te presentaste ante tu contrincante. 

-Porque no sabía quién era, y no podía ir por la vida diciéndole a todo mundo mis metas personales.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia, además será mejor que te cuides, ni creas que tendrás el camino fácil.- Poppy arrugo sus cejas, el chico puso sus manos a cada lado del escritorio aprisionando a la chica.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Intimidarme?- La joven termino por sentarse arriba del escritorio abriendo ligeramente las piernas.

-No te estoy intimidando, te estoy advirtiendo- El chico se coló en aquel espacio. -¿Crees que por ser hija de uno de los fundadores tienes el puesto ganado? Yo he trabajado por esto toda mi vida y no dejare que me lo quites solo porque eres la niña de Papi.- La mirada de la joven cambio y de un movimiento rápido jalo al chico de la corbata acercándolo más a su rostro.

-¿Crees que soy una niña consentida? Escúchame bien, yo también me he esforzado por llegar a donde estoy ahora y todo lo hice con mi propio esfuerzo y no dejare que me digas que no sirvo para nada solo por tu enojo.

-¿Ahora yo soy el malo aquí? Te recuerdo que yo no le mentí a nadie.

-Si claro y por eso tu me dijiste a lo que aspirabas ¿cierto?

-Te estás metiendo en territorio peligroso.

-Lo mismo digo- Ambos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, ella arriba del escritorio jalándolo de la corbata y el con sus manos a cada lado y de pie entre las piernas de ella, la falda se le había subido un poco a la chica mostrando parte de su liguero, ninguno dejaba la mirada del otro, pero esta vez era diferente ya que lo que alguna vez reflejaba ternura ahora reflejaba enojo, eran miradas desafiantes.

-Ramón ya tengo las notas que pediste y…-El joven de cabello bicolor miro la situación en la que se encontraba el par y salió tan rápido como entro. –Yo no vi nada.


	12. Elevador

Eso no había sido buena idea, no la acción sino el lugar, el escritorio resulto ser muy duro pero en este punto ya no prestaba atención a ese detalle, solo se permitía perderse en el placer que estaba sintiendo, lo que había empezado como una declaración de guerra termino en otra cosa, ella solo podía morder su labio inferior mientras disfrutaba aquella sensación, tanto su saco como su camisa e incluso su sostén se habían perdido en algún lugar del cuarto, se encontraba recostada en aquel escritorio de madera con las piernas abiertas recibiendo con gusto a cierto invitado, las manos de él se posaban con firmeza en sus caderas mientras ella se arqueaba y extendía sus brazos los cuales colgaban del otro lado del mueble al igual que su cabeza, razón por lo que todo lo que veía estaba al revés, lo que le encantaba mas era como él la llamaba por su nombre, aquel sonido que salía de su boca y la forma de decirlo la estaban volviendo loca, pero poco a poco su voz comenzó a distorsionarse y ya no era la varonil y coqueta de Ramón, alzo su cabeza y el ya no estaba, se sentó en el escritorio y miro a su alrededor, eso ya no era la oficina era su cuarto, de pronto escucho unos golpes en su puerta y la voz de su amiga llamándola, despertó, ahí lo entendió, de nuevo había soñado con él, se tapo la cara con frustración mientras Suki le hablaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Si no te apresuras llegaras tarde chica- Ante la palabra “tarde” reacciono y se puso de pie para comenzar a arreglarse, después de todo ahora tenía que ayudar a Gia en la empresa.

-Ya voy mamá.- La chica contesto de forma alegre mientras iniciaba su día.

El joven movía su pie impacientemente mientras trataba de concentrarse en los papeles que tenía enfrente, pero no podía estar concentrado, ese día había llegado más temprano de lo usual a la empresa, hasta su abuela se había sorprendido porque la visito antes de lo usual, el motivo de si incapacidad de concentrarse tenia nombre, rostro y un buen cuerpo, se llevo ambas manos a su cara para cubrirla mientras trataba de no pensar en lo que lo tenía desconcertado, después de que Arroyin entrara y los viera en esa posición comprometedora ambos se separaron algo avergonzados y ella se marcho del lugar sin decir nada, pero ese no era el problema, no, el verdadero problema surgió esa noche cuando se fue a dormir, de nuevo había soñado con ella pero no de una manera tierna y romántica, más bien era todo lujuria y pasión, no podía sacar de su cabeza la escena de ella arrinconándolo en la pared, acercándose a su rostro para besarlo, sentir el contacto de sus senos contra su pecho, aun con la sopa encima podía sentir que eran suaves, pero la cosa no había terminado así, eso solo había sido el principio, después la cosa se puso más candente pues ella se había sentado en el suelo y se saco sus bragas para después sostenerla con uno de sus dedos y darle vueltas mientras abría las piernas y le hacia la invitación para entrar y el como el idiota que era acepto sin importarle nada, la tomo de las muñecas y la puso de pie para después pegarla a la pared mientras subía su falda y acariciaba sus piernas, después abrió el acierre de sus pantalones para entrar en ella, una de sus manos se coló debajo de su camisa y estrujo uno de sus montes mientras ella gemía para él, después fue directo a su cuello no para besarlo sino para morderlo, al mismo tiempo que esa chica de cabello rosa enredaba sus piernas en sus caderas, pero el sueño termino cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, lo que le molestaba no era el hecho de haber soñado con ella, sino que lo había soñado que lo hacían en uno de los elevadores de la empresa, como se suponía que viera con normalidad aquello si tan solo estar adentro le traían recuerdos de su sueño, sacudió la cabeza para poder alejar aquel recuerdo pero nada funcionaba, se puso de pie y miro por la ventana, parecía que el universo estaba en su contra por que justamente la escena que encontró fue a la causante de sus molestias, observo como ella entraba a la empresa, inconscientemente dejo escapar un suspiro, pues ahí estaba ella igual de hermosa que siempre, con su cabello rosa en una coleta y esa flor azul adornando su peinado, ahora vestía un traje rosa de saco y falda y su camisa blanca, desde esa altura no podía verlo pero juraría que traía puesto ese maquillaje de brillo en sus mejillas, al ver su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana reacciono, estaba sonriendo, se tapo la boca con una de sus manos y sus ojos se mostraban alarmados, ni el mismo creía que estaba así por culpa de ella, ahora estaba más que convencido de que era una bruja que llego para arruinar su vida, aunque muy en el fondo sentía que era más como un hada perdida que el tenia que guiar. Se alejo de ahí y volvió a su escritorio para tratar de continuar con su trabajo.

Poppy había llegado con Gia para iniciar su dia con sus nuevas responsabilidades, aunque no hacia cosas grandes estaba bien con ayudar en lo que podía, no tenia queja de ninguna tarea que le asignaban, excepto la que le estaban encomendando ahora mismo.

-Sky quiere ver a Ramón para hablar con él sobre la oferta y demanda de los productos, querida puedes ir por el- La joven forzó una sonrisa mientras asentía y se alejaba para cumplir con el pedido.

Caminaba a paso lento mientras en su cabeza analizaba las palabras que le diría al chico de cabello negro, seguramente la ignoraría por completo, pero ella tenía una misión que cumplir, paro al llegar al final de su recorrido, respiro hondo antes de tocar la puerta.

-Adelante- Ante el toque de la puerta el joven levanto su mirada pero de inmediato sus cejas se arrugaron al ver de quien se trataba, la joven ingreso a la habitación con mirada seria.

-El señor Toronto solicita su presencia señor Rost- Poppy mantenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda y una postura recta.

-Dile que voy enseguida- El joven volvió a bajar la mirada ignorándola.

-Lo siento señor pero su presencia es inmediata, tengo indicaciones de ir con usted.

-Puedo ir yo solo gracias- Ramón fue cortante, el solo quería que ella se fuera.

-Le repito señor Rost es la tarea que me encomendaron, debo cumplirlas, yo no quiero problemas y supongo que usted tampoco.- De mala gana se puso de pie y salió de la oficina seguido por la chica, ambos iban en un silencio incomodo, llegaron hasta el elevador y los dos entraron, el presiono el botón del piso al que irían y de inmediato se puso en movimiento, Ramón miraba la hora en su reloj a cada segundo, empezaba a impacientarse, pues el solo hecho de estar ahí le estaba empezando a incomodar por cierto sueño que tuvo, como si el universo conspirara en su contra el elevador se detuvo de repente.

-Maldición lo que faltaba- Tanto el como la joven se agarraron de las paredes de metal por el movimiento.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tú qué crees genio, el elevador se detuvo.

-No había necesidad de ser tan sarcástico.- La joven se enderezo y se acerco al panel de los botones, donde noto que se habían quedado a mitad del recorrido.

-Bueno si cierta chica no hubiera insistido en sacarme de mi oficina habría tomado las escaleras y no estaría atrapado aquí contigo- La chica lo miraba algo indignada.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de esto, solo fue algo que ninguno pudo haber previsto.

-Para mi tú tienes la culpa- El chico se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no tengo la culpa- Poppy imito su acción y se cruzo de brazos mientras apartaba la mirada hacia el lado contrario.

Al cabo de unos minutos el calor se hizo presente en aquella prisión, motivo por el cual ambos se quitaron el saco, Ramón se quito su corbata y por el rabillo del ojo observo como la joven de cabello rosa se desabotonaba un poco su camisa, al ver el inicio de sus pechos desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo, agradecía que estuvieran en esa situación, así podría culpar al calor de su reacción, al ver que la energía no regresaba reviso su celular para pedir ayuda, pero una vez más el destino se burlaba en su cara, pues no tenia señal.

-Esto es más que perfecto- Guardo su teléfono con cierto enojo y se paso una mano por su cabello, la chica también reviso su teléfono pero estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Tampoco tengo señal- La chica de ojos rosados se recargo en la pared y se deslizo por ella hasta caer al piso.

-Sin duda este es peor día de mi vida.- El chico la miraba con cierto enojo.

-Perdón por arruinar tu vida, pero antes disfrutabas mi presencia- La joven se cruzo de brazos.

-Sí, antes de enterarme la clase de persona que eres en realidad.- El joven se cruzo de brazos.

-Ya te explique lo que paso, yo solo quiero estar en paz contigo.- Poppy alzo la mirada.

-No quiero tus patéticas escusas.- La chica se puso de pie.

-No son escusas, te digo la verdad, pero tú eres tan cerrado que no quieres ver la realidad.- Ella se acerco al chico mientras lo miraba desafiante.

-No pienso creer nada de lo que digas- Ramón dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados al mismo tiempo que mantenía la mirada en la joven.

-Es que ¿porque tienes que ser tan necio?- La joven lo golpeo en el pecho con su dedo.

-No me toques- El golpeo la mano de la chica para alejarla de su espacio personal.

-No seas tan delicado- Poppy llevo sus manos a su cintura.

-Claro que no lo soy, simplemente no me gusta…- El joven se acerco mas a la chica hasta provocar que esta chocara con la pared de metal. –Que invadan mi espacio personal.- Sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, casi podían sentir el aliento del otro, sus corazones estaban acelerados, pero de repente un sonido seguido de un brusco movimiento mando a los dos al suelo, Ramón se encontraba boca arriba tirado en el piso, Poppy se encontraba encima de él a horcajadas y su cara en su pecho, ella uso sus brazos para levantarse al igual que Ramón, sin querer sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, él para evitar el contacto miro hacia abajo, pero eso solo empeoro las cosas, pues con el movimiento la camisa de la chica se había abierto mas a tal punto que ahora tenía una vista perfecta del encaje del sostén de la chica, con el sonrojo en sus mejillas desvió la mirada hacia un lado, pero justo en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

-Vaya amigo, no tienes que presumir que tienes más vida amorosa que yo- Ambos miraron en dirección donde se encontraba Arroyin, el se recargo en la pared de afuera y antes de que su amigo le contestara le sonrió de lado y volvió a cerrar las puertas.

-ARROYIN- El chico regreso su atención a la joven que estaba enfrente de el o más bien encima, analizo con detalle la escena, la falda de ella se había subido de manera sugerente dejando al descubierto que usaba liguero, su camisa desabotonada, su cabello algo revuelto, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entre abiertos, por alguna razón no podía apartar la vista de su escote, ella al darse cuenta se sentó y se tapo con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos, pero aun no se quitaba de encima.

-¿No podías mirar a otro lado?- Rápidamente recupero su estado de molestia.

-Y tú podrías haberte quitado de encima desde hace rato- La chica se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para arreglar su ropa, Ramón solo la observaba por el rabillo del ojo mientras se ponía el saco.

Ambos no dijeron nada en el resto del recorrido, Ramón había entrado para hablar con Sky mientras Poppy se quedaba a ayudarle a Gia en lo que necesitara.

-Ramón que bueno que vienes.

-¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Le dije a Gia que para la oferta y demanda pero esa fue una cuartada, la verdad es confidencial.

-¿Qué sucede?- El joven tomo asiento.

-Como sabrás ya se acerca el aniversario de nuestra organización y este año pienso dejarte a cargo…

-¿En serio? Eso es un gran honor- El chico esbozo una sonrisa.

-Si prometes que le enseñaras a Poppy.- Rápidamente esa sonrisa desapareció.

-Con que ahí estaba el truco.

-Vamos, no estoy diciendo que ella participe de inmediato, más bien que le enseñes planear, organizar, dirigir y controlar, ya sabes el proceso administrativo para que las metas y objetivos tengan éxito.

-¿Piensas mandarme a morir con el algodón de azúcar?- Ramón señalo hacia la puerta, pues del otro lado se encontraba la chica.

-Es nueva pero tiene potencial.

-Es que me estas pidiendo que ayude a mi competencia.

-Te estoy pidiendo que entrenes a tu colaboradora, enseñarle como se trabaja en equipo y que toda actividad por pequeña que sea tiene suma importancia.- El chico no pudo argumentar contra eso y se limito a sentir. –Cuento contigo muchacho, y no dejes que esto te agobie, tu solo esfuérzate como lo has hecho hasta ahora, recuerda que debes ser el ejemplo.

-Entiendo, si no me necesitas mas regresare a mis labores- Sky señalo son su mano la puerta, dándole permiso para retirarse, al salir solo estaba la joven de cabello rosa en la computadora transcribiendo unos archivos que Gia le había dejado, el solo la miro de reojo sin que se diera cuenta y se alejo sin decir nada.

-Ahí va don gruñón- En cuanto el se alejo la chica miro por donde se había ido y susurro esas palabras mientras apoyaba su cara en una de sus manos. Recordó al instante la escena de hace unos minutos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo, no quería aceptar el hecho de que le había gustado esa cercanía, toco sus labios y cerro sus ojos para revivir el momento del primer y único beso que se dieron esa noche, sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo como tonta, sacudió su cabeza para alejarse de aquellos pensamientos, pues con lo que había pasado el ya no la quería ver y aunque eso le dolía se conformaba con llevarse bien con él, después de todo estarían trabajando juntos era inevitable verse, suspiro antes de poner su atención en la pantalla de la computadora y continuar con el trabajo encomendado.

Cuando Ramón llego a su oficina adentro estaba Arroyin esperándolo.

-Así que ¿Los sobrinos para cuando?- El se limito a gruñir mientras observaba a Arroyin sentado en una silla enfrente de su escritorio mirar sus uñas.

-Te quedaras esperándolos o si los tienes serán de Nube, a no espera, si será mejor que olvides esa idea porque nunca los tendrás.- Se dirigió a su silla y se sentó, Arroyin le sonrió y continuo hablando.

-¿Enserio? Pues a como yo los encontré creo que estaban trabajando en ello.

-No existe nada entre ella y yo y nunca lo habrá.

-Pero si la evidencia no miente querido amigo.

-Fue un estúpido accidente, una coincidencia que nunca debió haber pasado.

-Pero disfrutaste cuando paso.- Una tercera voz se hizo presente, al mirar de quien se trataba su expresión cambio a una de fastidio.

-Nube ¿Qué haces aquí? –Ramón pregunto a su amigo quien salía de una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-Me cole- Nube comenzó a reírse junto con Arroyin para después decir –Mentira, salí temprano así que decidí pasar a verte, ya me pusieron al tanto de la situación pillo.

-Ustedes dos dejen sus estúpidas bromas y comentarios sin sentido.

-Sigue enojado porque la pequeña flor no le dijo a que venía a la empresa, pero no fue su culpa tenía sus motivos, además el tampoco dijo nada, en mi opinión fue falta de comunicación de ambos lados.- Arroyin se enderezo en su asiento mientras Nube se sentaba junto a él.

-¿De qué lado estas Arroyin?

-Del lado del amor hermano- El chico de cabello bicolor junto sus manos mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia delante.

-Deja el drama que el puesto de Reina lo tengo yo- Nube se señalo así mismo y después recargo sus pies en el escritorio de Ramón.

-Yo no estoy siendo dramático- El joven de cabello negro se cruzo de brazos.

-Está herido por dentro- Arroyin se llevo una de sus manos a su pecho al momento que miraba a Nube.

-Dejen sus estúpidos comentarios, están empezando a cansarme.

-Mira mi hermano a como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones, o ignoras a la chica…-Nube comenzó explicando.

-Me gusta esa opción- Ramón no lo dejo terminar mientras bajaba los pies de Nube de su escritorio, el chico de cabello blanco se enderezo y continuo.

-…o disfrutas del paisaje.

-¿Qué?- Ahora si el joven de ojos azules estaba desconcertado.

-Sí, ya sabes, la chica no está nada mal, ¿en serio no has visto sus curvas?- Nube hizo el gesto con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Tampoco niegues que tiene dos buenos atributos que estabas embobado mirando- Arroyin comento sonriente.

-Ya paren los dos- El joven comenzaba a sonrojarse y desvió la mirada molesto.

-Seguramente ya la imaginaste de diferentes formas, pero te doy una idea, ella en tu cama a tu merced con un ligero vestido, sus piernas entre abiertas dándote la bienvenida y su linda ropa interior en sus manos ofreciéndotela con gusto mientras en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa traviesa y te guiña un ojo.- Ramón tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar que vieran su sonrisa de bobo, pues algo similar había soñado, maldecía el hecho de que Nube fuera muy explicito y contara tantos detalles.

-Ya surtió efecto- Arroyin le susurro a Nube y ambos salieron de la habitación despacio y a escondidas, al parecer su amigo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y debían dejarlo solo antes de que tomara cartas en el asunto y tomara acciones en su contra.


	13. Pequeñas bromas, grandes encuentros.

Su atención estaba dividida en dos cosas, mirar su reloj y las puertas del ascensor, por órdenes de Sky ahora debía de hacer de maestro con el molesto algodón de azúcar, era difícil para el lidiar con ella, le gustaba pero a la vez se sentía dolido, debía mantener la distancia, ella era su competencia, tenia pensamientos contradictorios, por una parte quería que todo fuera como antes pero otra parte de el decía que era mejor así, suspiro y volvió a mirar su reloj.

-Quince minutos de retraso- Susurro para sí mismo y se recargo en el marco de la puerta de su oficina, levanto la mirada y al fondo vio como las puertas del elevador se abrían y aparecía la causante de que su cabeza fuera un lio, mientras ella se acercaba cada vez mas noto algo diferente, su cabello ligeramente revuelto, su respiración agitada, lo que llamo mas su atención fue que no estaba sonriendo, es mas tenía el ceño fruncido, pero había algo mas, algo que estaba pasando por alto, se dio cuenta que la estaba observando mucho así que opto por cambiar su expresión por una de enojo. –Llegas tarde.

-Gracias por decirlo, no lo había notado.- Algo estaba mal y el chico de cabello negro lo sabía pero claro no haría notar su preocupación.

-¿Estas siendo sarcástica conmigo?- El chico se señalo mientras se enderezaba.

-Sí, bueno ya me has contagiado tu mal humor.- La joven se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-Ahora resulta que yo soy el culpable- Ramón imito su acción e igualmente se cruzo de brazos. Poppy dejo escapar un suspiro y se descruzo de brazos.

-Mira no quiero discutir contigo solo vamos a hacer esto ¿está bien?- Poppy estaba de mal humor pero no por eso se desquitaría con él.

-Si tengo que empezar a evaluarte déjame decirte que ya has fallado.- El chico sonrió de forma traviesa al ver la expresión de asombro de la joven.

-¿Qué?- Ella lo miraba incrédula.

-Así es llegas quince minutos tarde eso que no he contado los que gastaste peleando conmigo.- Poppy estaba con la boca abierta.

-Pero si tú fuiste el que… pero… arg… está bien lo entiendo me equivoque, ahora ¿Qué sigue?- Ella sabía que él buscaba la forma de hacerla enfadar pero también tenía razón por ello opto por quedarse callada y comenzar con las labores del día.

-Sígueme- Ramón camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta al abrirla le cedió el paso para que ella entrara primero, después de que Poppy entro se regaño así mismo, lo había hecho por costumbre, pero se suponía que la detestaba el debía entrar primero, sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse, cerró la puerta y fue junto a ella.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- La joven miraba asombrada la gran habitación, había mesas y estantes con varias cosas de decoración, tales como globos de diferentes tamaños, serpentina, confeti e incluso libros con contenido variado, desde muestras de manteles, tipos de invitación, flores vajillas y mucho mas, pero lo que sin duda llamo su atención fue el estante donde había todo tipo de brillantina.

-Sky la llama la sala del pensamiento o la inspiración, aquí viene cuando necesita nuevas ideas, pero como organizare el aniversario me permitió usarla, claro que también quiere que te familiarices con todos los productos que la empresa se encarga de fabricar.- El chico tomo uno de los libros que tenia fotografías de flores.

-Es increíble- Ella se acerco a los estantes y observo de cerca los tarros llenos de brillantina, al instante toco sus mejillas. Ese gesto no paso desapercibido por el chico que a parto su vista del libro para observarla, después susurro para sí mismo.

-Así que eso era lo que faltaba- El no dejaba de mirarla, sabía que algo en ella era diferente y no era su actitud, sus mejillas no tenían el característico brillo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- La chica se acerco a él con un pequeño frasco de brillo de diferentes colores.

-Dije lo que me faltaba.- El dejo el libro en una de las mesas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- La joven trataba de destapar el frasco

-Todavía preguntas, pero te lo diré para que entiendas, mi vida era perfecta hasta que apareciste.

-¿Comenzaras otra vez con eso?- La chica de ojos rosados dejo el frasco destapad en la misma mesa en la que el dejo el libro.

-Alguien tiene que recordártelo.

-Oye lo siento sí, ya te lo he dicho pero no esperes que solo porque tú te lamentas yo abandonare mis metas y sueños, ya te dije que nunca fue mi intención ocultártelo, simplemente las cosas sucedieron así.- El acerco su cara a la de ella.

-Lo que digas mentirosa.- Se alejo mientras se recargaba en la mesa.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Ella se acerco a él y con su dedo índice lo toco en el pecho.

-Tu- El le daba una sonrisa burlona mientras ella inflaba sus mejillas.

-Antes no solías quejarte- Ella comenzó a recorrer su pecho en pequeños círculos con su dedo por lo que el bajo la mirada pero al hacerlo ella elevo su dedo dándole un ligero golpe juguetón en su barbilla causando que levantara la vista y que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella.

-Déjate de estúpidos juegos.- El aparto el dedo de ella de su cara.

-Antes dejabas que me acercara a ti- Ella le sonrió causando un leve sonrojo en el chico, claro que ella lo noto, le recordaba esos momentos que habían compartido en el pasado, a Poppy aun le gustaba Ramón, solo que ahora su relación no podría ser, las cosas se complicaron, pero eso no quería decir que no podía divertirse con sus expresiones.

-Claro tu lo dijiste “antes” de saber que eras una doble cara.- El aparto su cara, sabía que reacciono a la cercanía y palabras de ella.

-Por favor, estaba recuperando mi humor y lo estas arruinando.- Ella se alejo y se cruzo de brazos.

-No es mi culpa el que hoy te hayas levantado con el pie izquierdo.- El seguía sin verla a la cara.

-Pero me contagias tu negatividad.

-Perdón por ser como soy, pero desconozco la patética escusa para tu mal humor ahora que si quieres saber la mía, pues es estar contigo.

-Para tu información estoy enojada por que se termino mi maquillaje de brillo- El chico sonrió por dentro, había acertado en la falta de dicho brillo.

-Eso no es tan importante, si trabajas en una oficina debes mantener el formalismo.

-Pero el brillo es importante Ramón, te hace destacar de los demás.

-Te lo repito no es mi culpa que se acabara tu estúpido brillo. 

-Tienes razón no fue tu culpa- La joven se acerco mas a el mientras se apoyaba en la mesa con ambas manos casi aprisionándolo.

-Hasta que me das la razón- El por fin se había girado para verla pero al instante se arrepintió por lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. Por otro lado la mano de la joven trataba de llegar a cierto frasco de brillantina.

-Claro, esta vez la tienes, ¿sabes que más tienes?

-¿Qué?- Ramón la miraba extrañado.

-Tienes algo en tu cara, justo aquí- Sin darle tiempo al chico de reaccionar soplo la brillantina que tenía en su mano provocando que el rostro del chico se cubriera de ese polvo.

-Eres una…- El joven se contuvo en su comentario y se tallo los ojos, a ciegas se enderezo y comenzó a caminar pero para su mala suerte choco contra uno de los estantes que tenia mas brillantina y un frasco entero le cayó encima cubriéndolo por completo. Poppy hizo una mueca al ver como había quedado, su intención era soplarle un poco en la cara no que quedar cubierto por la brillantina.

-Yo… Lo siento… no quería que…- Ramón alzo su mano para silenciarla.

-No digas nada, gracias a ti debo ir a limpiarme, por ahora lleva todos los libros a mi oficina.- El joven saco su pañuelo y se limpio los ojos para después salir por la puerta, la joven dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Bien hecho Poppy, ahora tiene un motivo más para odiarte- Sin más que decir se puso a recolectar los libros que él le había dicho.

-Maldito algodón de azúcar- Ramón iba caminando hacia su oficina.

-¿Y a ti que te paso?- El detuvo su andar para contestar la pregunta de su amigo.

-La idiota de pelo rosa- Arroyin trataba de no reírse por la apariencia de su amigo.

-Bueno te recuerdo que te gustaba esa idiota, sino es que todavía te gusta.- El joven de cabello bicolor se encogió de hombros.

-Por supuesto que no.- Arroyin analizaba la respuesta.

-Claro, aun te gusta, no la puedes olvidar- El le sonrió mientras Ramón apartaba la vista.

-Dije que no- En ese instante Poppy iba pasando con un montón de libros y apenas podía ver por dónde iba. -Y puedo probarlo.- Sonrió malicioso, cuando la joven paso a su lado el le metió el pie para que se tropezara, por dicha acción la chica termino tirando todos los libros pero antes de que se impactara con el piso sintió como un brazo la rodeaba de la cintura. –Eres demasiado torpe.

-Ramón, estoy segura que tú hiciste que me tropezara- El joven de cabello negro la soltó cuando ella se enderezo.

-No me culpes de tus errores- El camino hacia su oficina –Y recoge todo eso.- Ingreso a la habitación seguido de Arroyin.

-Si no te importara la hubieras dejado caer- Ramón saco un traje limpio del baño de su oficina.

-Quería vengarme no ser un malvado.- Salió de su oficina en dirección a los vestidores pues necesitaba darse una ducha.

-Niégalo todo lo que quieres, pero sabemos la verdad.- Ambos hombres al salir se percataron que la joven de cabello rosa estaba recargada en la pared y evitaba agacharse.

-¿A ti que te pasa?- El chico de ojos azules noto que las mejillas de la chica estaban rojas.

-La falda- Agacho la mirada avergonzada.

-Lo siento cariño ¿Qué dijiste?- Arroyin se acerco a ella para escucharla mejor.

-Se me rompió la falda- Ella agacho mas la cabeza mientras Ramón soltaba una carcajada y se alejaba.

-Karma- Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Y decias que no eras un malvado- Arroyin volvió su atención a la joven.

-Esto es vergonzoso.- Poppy al fin alzo la mirada.

-Si lo sé querida pero los accidentes pasan.

-Es que si no le hubiera arrojado la brillantina el no hubiera hecho que se me cayeran los libros y entonces no estaría en esta situación.

-Tranquila, solo te jugo una broma, no quería hacerte daño, de ser sus intenciones hubiera dejado que te lastimaras al caer pero te sostuvo ¿cierto?- Poppy se volvió a sonrojar al recordar el brazo de el sosteniéndola firmemente.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Supones bien querida.

-Pero ¿Qué hago? No puedo seguir trabajando asi.

-Tranquila pequeña, aquí hay vestidores, seguramente encontraras lo necesario para arreglarla, puedes ponerte tu saco en la cintura para taparla por mientras.

-Pero no sé donde quedan.

-Es sencillo llegar, solo ve derecho por este pasillo y toma el ascensor presiona el primer piso camina derecho y a la izquierda encontraras el de las damas, recuerda izquierda, el de la derecha es de caballeros.

-Entiendo, gracias Arroyin.- La joven se quito su saco y se lo coloco como su compañero le había indicado y camino hacia los vestidores. Por su parte el chico de cabello bicolor fue en busca de Gia para ver si ella podía ayudar mejor a la chica.  
Poppy llevaba varios minutos caminando pues estaba en el piso cinco y para su mala suerte el elevador no funcionaba, además que no se arriesgaría a quedar atrapada otra vez en el, al llegar al piso indicado trataba de recordar lo que le dijo Arroyin.

-Izquierda caballeros y derecha damas o era ¿derecha damas izquierda caballeros? Uy recuerda Poppy.- La joven se acerco mas a los vestidores pero ninguno contaba con un señalamiento.

Por otro lado Arroyin había llegado con Gia.

-Hola mujer hermosa.

-Arroyin no sigas elogiándome que me lo creo- El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Solo digo la verdad.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Vamos todo el mundo lo sabe, eres una mujer bella y una buena madre.

-Ay, no todo el mundo lo sabe.- La mujer se llevo una mano a su mejilla.

-Bueno, al menos Sky lo sabe- El joven se cruzo de brazos y sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la mujer.

-Que cosas dices querido mejor dime ¿a qué has venido?

-Oh cierto, ocurre que Poppy tuvo un accidente.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Tranquila está bien, es más un accidente de ropa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- El chico lo pensó un momento.

-Se le rompió la falda.

-Uy que mal, pero ¿Cómo?- Arroyin analizo lo que iba a decir.

-No tengo idea- Claro que sabia como, pero no iba a echar de cabeza a su amigo, si había cometido un error, pero en su defensa nunca fue su intención de que a la chica se le rompiera la falda, solo buscaba darle trabajo extra.

-Entonces tengo que ir a verla- En ese instante el teléfono sonó. –Creo que no puedo abandonar mi puesto.- La mujer tomo su bolso y de ahí saco otra bolsa más pequeña. –Toma tendrás que llevársela tú.

-Pero yo no puedo entrar ahí, y es muy diferente mis gustos a lo que soy físicamente.

-Tranquilo querido, solo toca y dile que yo le mando eso, créeme es incomodo tener una falda mal cosida.

-Está bien, pero solo lo hago porque me lo pides tu.

-Ese es mi niño.

-Pero soy un adulto.

-Deja de quejarte de mis apodos y ve- Arroyin se fue a la vez que la mujer atendía el teléfono.

Mientras tanto dentro de uno de los vestidores, una de las regaderas estaba funcionando y cierto chico de cabello negro trataba de quitarse la brillantina del cabello.

-Estúpido algodón de azúcar, esto no se quita fácil- Ramón se enjabonaba y enjuagaba la cabeza por tercera vez, pues quería estar seguro de borrar cualquier rastro de la maldita brillantina, no era que la odiara del todo pero prefería evitarla, era muy difícil de quitar, se derramaba fácilmente y si te caía en los ojos te ardía mucho.

Cerro la llave y salió de la ducha, con una toalla secaba su cabello mientras observaba el traje que había colgado en la pared, no estaba pensando en algo exactamente, pero su subconsciente le jugó una mala broma al recordarle a cierta chica de cabello rosa, aunque lo negara Arroyin tenía razón, le seguía gustando, le encantaba ese precioso cabello que parecía algodón de azúcar y olía a fresas, sus ojos rosados y tiernos, su pequeña nariz, sus mejillas cubiertas de su característico brillo, sus perfectos labios, sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en ella y enredo la toalla en su cintura, sin aviso alguno la puerta se abrió, regreso a ver para saber quien de sus compañeros de trabajo había ingresado pero lo que vio lo sorprendió mas.

En ese instante Poppy se dio cuenta que hubiera sido mejor tocar la puerta, delante de ella se encontraba Ramón quien parecía haber salido de la ducha, pues solo una toalla lo cubría, ambos se quedaron un momento observando al otro y ella no perdió oportunidad de admirar su cuerpo, era increíble lo que no se podía apreciar con el traje, pues el chico tenía unos brazos fuertes y el abdomen marcado, si ya le parecía apuesto eso solo incremento su atractivo, su vista fue bajando hasta llegar a cierta zona donde noto como unos rizos de color azul se asomaban por afuera del amarre de la toalla, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo al captar de que se trataba, por su parte Ramón la miraba sorprendido, no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, pero la primera en romper el silencio fue ella.

-Qué lindo color, el azul es mi favorito- Tras decir aquello cerró la puerta y corrió al otro vestidor donde al cerrar la puerta se recargo en la pared y se fue deslizando hasta llegar al piso y abrazar sus rodillas, ni ella misma sabia porque dijo eso, pero de algo estaba segura, tardaría en sacar esa escena de su mente. –Genial, Que lindo color, solo eso pudiste decir ¿ahora como lo veras a la cara?- La chica enterró su rostro en sus rodillas mientras trataba de controlarse.

Afuera de los vestidores Arroyin sonreía divertido, el solo vio a la joven correr y encerrarse en el vestidor de damas, pero ya tenía una teoría de lo que había pasado, se acerco al vestidor de hombres y toco la puerta, al instante tuvo respuesta de su amigo, así que supo que su teoría era cierta, la pequeña e inocente criatura había visto a su amigo, aun no estaba seguro de que tanto vio pero lo averiguaría muy pronto, por mientras avisaría al Doctor Corazón de los avances.


	14. Entre hombres

Le tomo unos minutos para procesar lo que había ocurrido, ¿acaso ella había estado ahí hace un momento? ¿Ella le hablo? Su mente quedo en blanco en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, ¿Qué habría pasado si él le hubiera contestado?, su debate mental fue interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta, contesto por costumbre.

-Adelante- Se cubrió la boca después de hablar ¿Qué pasaba si era ella de nuevo? Espero un momento y nada, tal vez se estaba imaginando cosas, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta la puerta se abrió y apareció Arroyin.

-Hola amigo- El joven de cabello bicolor se cruzo de brazos mientras sostenía una pequeña bolsa y se recargaba en la pared.

-¿A qué vienes?- Al instante se puso a la defensiva.

-Nada, solo que Gia le mando algo a Poppy, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue verla salir de aquí, dime ¿sabes algo?- Eso era un código rojo, lo que le faltaba que Arroyin la hubiera visto salir, de la manera más calmada le contesto.

-No empieces a imaginarte cosas, solo se equivoco de vestidor.

-Eso si me lo imagino y lo entiendo pero lo que me da curiosidad es saber si te vio con la toalla o sin ella- Arroyin alzo sus cejas y sonreía travieso, el sacaría la información a como diera lugar.

-Dije que dejes de imaginarte cosas, tenía la toalla ¿de acuerdo? No ha pasado nada ni pasara, así que vuelve a tu trabajo.- El joven de cabello negro tomo su traje y comenzó a quitarlo del gancho mientras Arroyin salía.

-De acuerdo pero no te enojes, solo le entrego esto a ella y me voy- Cerro la puerta y Ramón exhalo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones, no quería ser descubierto pensando en ella, continuo vistiéndose restándole importancia al asunto.

Esa noche el joven de ojos azules y de carácter fuerte tuvo complicaciones para dormir, mientras que la mayoría pensaría que por estrés, una pesadilla o incluso por la fuerte lluvia que caía del cielo la verdad era que la única cosa por la que no podía conciliar el sueño era por pensar en ella y la escena de los vestidores, no dejaba de preguntarse ¿qué habría pasado si la hubiera detenido de irse?, su mente le hizo el favor comenzó a fantasear…

\- Qué lindo color, el azul es mi favorito- El se acerco mas a ella, la chica solo se quedo inmóvil, al llegar a su lado la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo para que entrara por completo a la habitación, después le puso seguro a la puerta mientras la acorralaba en la puerta poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de ella a la altura de su cabeza.

-¿Exactamente qué haces aquí?- Noto como ella se le quedaba mirando de arriba abajo y no le contestaba, motivo por el cual la tomo de su barbilla y la alzo para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Yo… entre por error.- Sus mejillas al instante se tiñeron de ese hermoso color rojo que tanto le encantaba ver en ella.

-Se sincera ¿a qué has venido?- El la aprisiono mas con su cuerpo y acerco su rostro al cuello de ella donde lo olfateo para después susurrarle al oído. -¿Qué buscas?

-Nada- Poppy trataba de alejarse pero no podía, le gustaba aquella cercanía, sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle y sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Segura?- El mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios y eso la derribo por completo.

-Aja- Lentamente se deslizaba por la puerta, pero antes de que tocara el suelo sintió como dos manos se apoderaban de sus caderas, lo próximo que supo fue que estaba sentada arriba de una barra de mármol que era parte de un lavabo, al girar su vista se topo con los ojos azules de él.

-Dime pequeña traviesa ¿Por qué una señorita como tu entraría a un vestidor de hombres ella sola?- El no la soltaba de su agarre, al contrario ponía más fuerza en el mientras su rostro se acercaba al de ella.

-Yo, me equivoque, solo eso- Ella apoyo sus manos en aquella superficie mientras él se acercaba más.

-Pero aun así tuviste tiempo de dar un comentario- Ramón junto su nariz con la de ella, quien cada vez se le dificultaba respirar.

-No, bueno si…- El rozo sus labios con los de ella a la vez que cerraba los ojos, ella correspondió ese gesto, al separarse el la miro de forma traviesa, ella por su parte lo tomo de los hombros para acercarlo más, ambos unieron sus labios una vez mas pero esta vez el beso subía de intensidad, el abandono su boca para pasar a besar su cuello mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello un mojado del chico.

-¿Segura que no buscabas nada en especifico?- Con una de sus manos desabrochaba el saco de la chica mientras seguía besando su cuello.

-No, pero qué bueno que encontré algo- Ella se quito el saco y lo dejo a un lado mientras que con sus pies se quitaba los zapatos y lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Querida en lo que te has metido- El sonrió mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de ella y desabotonaba su camisa, al terminar con la tarea ella se la quito y también la liga que sujetaba su cabello dejando que este cayera por su espalda.

-Bueno entonces has que no me arrepienta- El joven de ojos azules la bajo de ese lugar para pegarla a la pared, después le dio vuelta mientras bajaba el cierra de su falda, cuando la prenda cayó al piso la aprisiono con su cuerpo y la tomo de las manos y las alzo por arriba de su cabeza a la vez que olfateaba su cabello.

-Hueles bien, pero estas empezando a sudar- El joven aparto el cabello del cuello de ella y paso una de su mano por el vientre de ella.

-Mmm tu también aun tienes brillantina en el cabello- La joven se retorcía ante el toque del chico.

-Entonces tendremos que entrar los dos- Se alejo de ella y la tomo de la mano para atraerla a la puerta de la regadera, pero antes de entrar se le quedo viendo.

-¿Qué sucede?- La chica lo miraba curiosa, el sin decir palabra alguna tomo una de sus piernas haciendo que rodeara la cadera de él.

-No puedes entrar con esto- El desabrocho las medias del liguero para después quitársela, repitió el proceso con la otra pierna de la chica, por ultimo quedaban dos prendas que lo privaban de tan perfecta vista, hizo una mueca para después atraerla de la cintura, desabrocho el sostén de la chica y se arrodillo ante ella para quitar su ropa interior, la fue deslizando lentamente hasta que esta llego al suelo, al verla noto como ella trataba de cubrirse y apartaba la vista sonrojada, sin importarle la cargo entre sus la llevo a la regadera donde la dejo de pie para el quitarse la toalla, la joven no podía apartar la vista de el. -¿Vez algo que te guste?

-Mas que gustar lo deseo- La joven mordía su labio inferior mientras aun se cubría, Ramón sonrió travieso, cerró la puerta y abrió la regadera, al instante el agua los empapo a ambos, el se acerco a la chica como un depredador y quito sus manos que cubrían la hermosa vista, se tomo un minuto para apreciar todo aquello para luego devorar los labios de la chica, al alejarse ella lo tomo de los hombros obligándolo a que se sentara en el piso, al instante ella se acerco gateando a él y abrió sus piernas para sentarse encima de el, el agua seguía cayendo, ella tomo su cabello y lo peino hacia un lado, después paso sus manos por sus hombros acariciándolos, el recorrido llego hasta sus senos los cuales masajeo ante la mirada atónita del chico que solo disfrutaba del espectáculo, ella se relamió los labios. -¿Gustas probar?- La joven le ofrecía uno de sus montes que el con gusto acepto, lambio aquel montículo para al final morder el pezón de la chica, lo que ocasiono que ella arqueara la espalda, el la sostuvo de sus caderas y la acomodo mejor para después entrar en ella sin aviso, se sentía también como las paredes de la chica aprisionaban su miembro y el empujaba cada vez más para llegar al fondo, se puso de pie aun con ella encima y la puso contra la pared de la regadera, al instante el lugar se lleno de sonoros gemidos por parte de ella, daba gracias a que el agua caía fuertemente, pues así era difícil escuchar lo que sucedía ahí adentro. 

-Eres un dulce algodón de azúcar.- EL escondió su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

-¿Eso es un insulto o un alago?- Por su parte Poppy jugaba con el cabello Ramón. 

-Tómalo como quieras pero me estoy volviendo adicto a ti.- Una vez más probo esos labios que lo volvían loco, ya se había entregado al deseo y la locura, solo disfrutaría de aquel momento, si tan solo fuera real…

Despertó desconcertado, otra vez había soñado con ella, bueno solo estaba pensando en ella y no supo cuando se quedo dormido, miro el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama y aunque faltaba para que iniciara su rutina decidió pararse, pues sabía perfectamente que no podría volver a dormir.

Días después…

-¿Entonces conoció a Ramaconda?- Nube bebía despreocupado de su vaso de refresco mientras miraba curioso a su amigo, Arroyin por su parte trataba de no reírse mientras descansaba su cabeza en sus manos con los codos apoyados en la mesa y Ramón… pues él estaba recargado en la mesa cubriendo su rostro sonrojado con una de sus manos, tratando de contener sus ganas de matar a Nube.

-Yo creo que si Nube, ella salió muy roja de ahí y se encerró.- Arroyin seguía el juego de su amigo.

-¿No fuiste duro con ella verdad? Que te he dicho, debes ser suave e ir despacio, no meter al animal de golpe a la cueva.

-NUBEEEEE- Ramón por fin había alzado la vista y miraba a su amigo algo molesto y avergonzado.

-¿Qué? yo solo te estoy dando consejos, me lo agradecerás después.- Nube aparto el vaso y puso sus manos en la mesa.

-No paso nada ¿entienden? Ella solo se equivoco de vestidor y yo estaba con la toalla.- El joven de cabello negro bebió el liquido de su vaso.

-Bueno, ten, es una envoltura para Ramaconda- Nube le paso un condón a su amigo, Ramón lo recibió y lo analizo para después tirárselo en la cara y ponerse de pie.

-Púdrete Nube- El joven de cabello negro camino hacia su habitación y al entrar azoto la puerta.

-Que después no se queje si se llena de hijos- Nube recogió el condón para después cruzarse de brazos. 

-Creo que esto es una clase de deja vu- Arroyin se enderezo y miro a su amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, a aquella vez que bautizaste a Ramaconda.- Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír mientras recordaban aquel suceso.

Hace un año atrás….

-Te digo que los necesitaras algún día así que tómalos.- Nube trataba de que su amigo recibiera una tira completa de condones.

-Nube deja eso, ya te dije que si algún día los ocupo los conseguiré por mi cuenta.- Ramón intentaba alejar a su amigo.

-¿No que eres el señor siempre preparado? Debes tenerlos desde ahora.

-Nube contrólate o no los vuelvo a invitar.

-¿Y yo porque tengo que salir perjudicado si no he hecho nada?- El chico de cabello bicolor inflo sus mejillas.

-Arroyin no empieces con tu drama y ayúdame a quitarme a Nube de encima.- El mencionado solo se encogió de hombros e ignoro a su amigo. –Ayúdame.

-Cuando ustedes pelean yo soy imparcial- Arroyin tomo su vaso y bebió de él mientras observaba como Ramón estaba sentado de un lado de la mesa y Nube se le iba encima restregándole los condones en la cara.

-Suficiente- El chico de cabello negro empujo a Nube para que se sentara en su lugar y se puso de pie. –Sigo sin entender como termine con ustedes.- Se puso de pie y fue al baño de su departamento ya que en el de su habitación era una ducha y el necesitaba relajarse en la tina.

-Lo hiciste enojar- Arroyin miro a Nube despreocupado.

-Solo lo normal- Nube sonrió y bebió de su vaso, pues el molestar a su amigo lo había dejado sediento, pero al instante la naturaleza llamo. –Oh oh, necesito usar el baño.

-Se está bañando te gritara si entras.

-¿Y qué? Lo que tiene el lo tengo yo.-Nube señalo hacia la puerta del baño.

-¿Seguro?- Arroyin vio la oportunidad perfecta para bromear con Nube. –¿Incluso de igual tamaño?- El chico de cabello bicolor trataba de no reírse por la expresión de su amigo.

-El hecho de que se llame Nube junior no quiere decir que sea pequeño, mejor guárdate tus comentarios señorita- Nube se puso de pie indignado y camino hacia el baño mientras Arroyin se moría de risa en la cocina.

Nube entro al baño sin tocar donde Ramón estaba en la bañera, quien al notarlo se molesto al instante.

-Lo siento amigo la naturaleza llama.

-Nube sal de aquí me estoy bañando- En respuesta a las quejas del dueño del departamento Nube bajo la palanca del inodoro causando que la temperatura de la tina que se llenaba cambiara por una más caliente, Ramón salto de ahí y se paro enfrente de la puerta. -NUBEEE

-Estoy ocupado.- El chico de cabello blanco platinado había agarrado un periódico y se tapaba con él mientras fingía leerlo, la verdad trataba de ocultar su enorme sonrisa por la travesura hecha.

Ramón solo se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la pared mientras gotas de agua caían de su cuerpo y cabello, una vez que Nube termino con sus necesidades volvió a bajar la palanca y camino hacia la salida pero antes de irse poso una mano en el hombro de su amigo y lo miro serio.

-¿Terminaste?- Ramón alzo una ceja.

-Hermano, a partir de hoy el tuyo se llamara Ramaconda- El joven de cabello negro lo miro extrañado mientras el salía del baño, le tomo un par de minutos captar a que se refería para después gritar el nombre del chico.

-NUBEEEEEEE- Al escuchar ese grito Arroyin se asomo desde la cocina y vio a Nube en la sala.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?- Arroyin interrogo a su amigo mientras se sentaba con el en el sofá.

-Solo le he dado nombre a alguien que lo necesitaba, Arroyin desde hoy si deseamos tener sobrinos todo dependerá de Ramaconda.- Nube hizo una expresión dramática que causo que su compañero comenzara a reírse a carcajadas.

En la actualidad…

-Ese día le puso laxante a la pizza.- Arroyin dejo de reír e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Esa fue la única parte mala, en fin esta vez nos aseguraremos de comer buena pizza- Nube tomo el teléfono que estaba a un lado del sofá y marco el numero del servicio a domicilio.

Mientras tanto Ramón aun seguía en su habitación tomando una larga ducha fría y es que solo había pasado una semana desde ese encuentro con el algodón de azúcar, lo cual lo tenía entre distraído y frustrado pues se la pasaba pensando en ella y teniendo sueños y fantasías de todo tipo, no lo quería aceptar pero el hecho que, más le enojaba era que nada era real y los comentarios de Nube y Arroyin no ayudaban a disminuir su ansiedad, se suponía que él era un hombre responsable, capaz de separar su vida personal de la laboral pero todo se fue al carajo cuando ella llego a su vida, se repetía una y otra vez que ella llego para arruinar su vida y que debía comportarse y en todo caso deshacerse de la competencia con juego limpio, pero simplemente no podía, golpeo la pared con uno de sus puños, tenía que despejar su mente y concentrarse en lo que importaba, no dejaría que una novata invadiera sus pensamientos.


	15. La copiadora del amor

Golpeaba una y otra vez aquel saco de arena, tenía que liberar su estrés y frustración de alguna forma esa era la mejor, sentía que metía la pata cada vez más, no en su trabajo, sino que con el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, aquel que la hacía suspirar, lanzo otro golpe al saco mientras sus cejas se arrugaban, ahora ya no lo podía ver a la cara sin sentirse una idiota, todavía no comprendía como rayos pudo decirle aquello, al pensar en eso su cara se torno carmesí y lanzo una patada al saco para después respirar un momento con los ojos cerrados.

-El saco no tiene la culpa Platel- Ella reconocía esa voz, con una mejor cara abrió los ojos y sonrió a la mujer pequeña que estaba frente a ella.

-Chiquilina cuanto tiempo sin verte- Sin dudarlo extendió sus brazos y atrapo a su amiga en un abrazo que con gusto correspondió.

-Hasta ahora me dejaron libre, el niño de Brillantina no ha estado muy activo- Poppy rodó los ojos y la libero del abrazo.

-¿Aun sigues enojada por lo que paso con el puesto de jugo? Chiquilina solo tenían 12 años.

-Claro que no, entiendo porque lo hizo pero eso no quiere decir que aplauda su comportamiento engreído de ahora, solo trato de que su ego no suba hasta las nubes.- La chica de cabello verde azulado se encogió de hombros.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- Poppy se acerco a su bolso que estaba en el suelo y tomo una botella de agua.

-Pero dime ¿Cómo has estado? Escuche que entraste a la empresa de Toronto.

-Si… bueno sobre eso…- La joven de cabello rosa desvió la vista mientras bebía de su botella.

-¿Quién es él?- La pequeña chica se cruzo de brazos y sonrió.

-¿Qué?- Poppy miraba a su amiga extrañada.

-Vamos, te conozco, ¿conociste a alguien cierto?

-Digamos que sí, pero ahora me odia.

-¿Cómo puede odiar a alguien tan dulce como tú?

-Oculte cierta información para no llamar la atención y eso le molesto porque resulta que él es mi contrincante.- Poppy inflo sus mejillas y espero a que su amiga hablara.

-Todo se fue al carajo ese es el resumen ¿verdad?

-Si- La joven dejo caer sus hombros.

-No te angusties, tal vez el no era para ti.

-Pero se comportaba tan lindo y caballeroso, tiene ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto, tiene brazos fuertes y un abdomen…

-Wow wow ¿Cómo sabes que esta tan bueno?- La chica levanto una ceja intrigada.

-Es que…- Poppy comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Lo has visto sin camisa?- Tal vez era por su instinto de periodista pero llegaría hasta el fondo del asunto.

-Tal vez- La joven de cabello rosa miraba a todos lados menos a su amiga.

-Poppy ¿qué tan lejos llegaste con él?- El tono de voz de su amiga era severo, pero solo la periodista sabía que estaba bromeando.

-No es lo que tú crees Chiqui, solo me equivoque de vestidor y lo vi con la toalla solo eso lo juro y bueno nos besamos una vez

-Ya entiendo porque te desquitabas con el saco- Chiquilina comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Poppy la miraba seria.-Si que te trae loca.

-Claro que no

-Por supuesto que si

-¿De qué lado estas?- Poppy puso una de sus manos en la cintura.

-Soy imparcial, pero acéptalo, estas enamorada.

-Puff ¿yo? De ¿el? Claro que no.

-Niégalo todo lo que quieras pero sabemos que es verdad.

-Miren quien se deja ver Lina Stronger nuestra “Chiquilina”- Al escuchar aquella voz ambas mujeres regresaron a ver al chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Rudy que gran sorpresa amigo- El chico y Chiquilina chocaron sus puños como forma de saludo.

-Lo siento Poppy pero tenía que saludar primero a esta mujer salvaje, ni mis mejores muchachos pueden soportar lo que ella, es una gran atleta.

-Descuida Rudy, lo entiendo, ella es simplemente sorprendente.

-Lo sé, pero lo que no se es como terminaste siendo periodista.

-Es mas pacifico- La mujer de baja estatura se encogió de hombros.

-¿No tiene que ver con ese veterinario Milton cierto?- El chico rubio le dio un ligero codazo a su amiga.

-Uy así que ¿te sigue gustando ehhh?- Poppy vio la oportunidad para vengarse de su amiga.

-Claro que no, solo fue por cuestiones profesionales.

-Como sea, siempre es bueno verte por aquí y Platel a la próxima contrólate, ahora tendré que cambiar ese saco.- Los tres miraron al saco que colgaba y mostraba señales de estar rasgado de un lado.

-Así estaba cuando llegue- Poppy se excuso para después revisar la hora en su teléfono. –Me tengo que ir o si no llegare tarde, nos vemos.- La joven se despidió de sus amigos antes de salir de ese gimnasio y dirigirse de nuevo a su hogar, tenía que alistarse y llegar temprano o al menos a tiempo, no quería escuchar otro regaño del chico dueño de sus pensamientos.

Cada día que pasaba la tensión entre ambos disminuía, pues poco a poco regresaban a la normalidad después de ese encuentro en los vestidores, Ramón no lo quería admitir pero se daba cuenta que el algodón de azúcar era proactiva y estaba dispuesta ayudar en cualquier tarea, razón por la que ambos estaban en el cuarto de copiado, el bebía de su café mientras la chica sacaba copias de los documentos que necesitarían para seguir con la planeación del aniversario, el cual solo faltaban cinco días, todo estaba casi listo, solo necesitaban unos informes para reportar, el la miraba de reojo de a ratos, se decía que era para supervisarla pero la realidad era que también disfrutaba de la vista pues la chica estaba con el pecho recargado en la copiadora.  
-Esta tonta está jugando con la maquina, de seguro quiere imprimir su cara.- Lo que dijo fue casi en un susurro pues paso desapercibido por la chica que seguía en su labor, el por su parte continuo bebiendo de su café, pero no fue hasta que…

-Ahhhh mmm- Casi se ahogaba y escupía el café al regresar a verla noto que la falda se le había subido dejando ver su ropa interior y el liguero que usaba para sujetar sus medias, ella aun seguía encima de la copiadora haciendo esos ruidos extraños.

-¿Qué haces?- La joven le contesto sin regresar a verlo.

-Se me cayó mi lapicero favorito, es de color azul con brillo y tiene un pequeño muñequito nadando en ese líquido especial que simula ser agua.- El solo rodo los ojos, dejo su café a un lado y se acerco a ella.

-Está bien, quítate, yo te lo doy.- El joven se quito el saco y se arremango la camisa.

-No necesito tu ayuda puedo sola- La realidad era otra, la copiadora era una de las grandes y se encontraba entre dos archiveros y la única forma de llegar al preciado lapicero era por el frente.

-Claro que no puedes- Al ver que la joven no se hacía a un lado se puso detrás de ella y trataba de alcanzar la pluma, repentinamente eso se convirtió en una competencia de quien la conseguía primero, ambos eran ajenos a la posición en la que estaban.

Ramón se había posicionado detrás de Poppy, aplastando más su cuerpo contra la copiadora, la falda había cedido más terreno dejando a la vista la ropa interior de la chica, pero el al estar detrás de ella ocultaba cierta parte de la evidencia, el se recargo mas en ella mientras estiraba su mano pues quería ganar esa pequeña competencia.

-Ahh, oye se mas cuidadoso- Las quejas de Poppy no fueron escuchadas y el se recargaba cada vez más en ella.- La chica tenía el rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo de estirarse, sus senos eran apastados contra la maquina y si eso no fuera poco lo tenía a él encima, ambos rostros estaban cerca, Poppy tenía ambas manos estiradas para alcanzar el lapicero mientras que Ramón solo tenía una ya que con la otra se sostenía de la copiadora pero a la vez rodeando el cuerpo de la chica.

-Oye te estoy ayudando, coopera conmigo- Ramón uso una de sus piernas para separar las de la chica y así lograr que perdiera algo de equilibrio, su boca estaba cerca del oído de ella, por lo que la joven podía escuchar la respiración del chico que se dificultaba mientras más pasaba el tiempo.

-Ahh, duele, me lastimas.

-Si te quedaras quieta no estaríamos pasando por esto.- Ramón dejo de sostenerse de la copiadora y en cambio tomo a Poppy de la cintura para jalarla al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba el dichoso lapicero.

-Oh siii, Ramón eres genial- El le dio el lapicero a la chica pero sin quitarse de encima aun.

-Cuando quieras, solo dilo- Al instante el chico se maldijo por contestar eso, ahora ella creería que la perdonaba, de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Arroyin con unos papeles y una cara de asustado, ambos regresaron a ver al chico que llevaba un rato afuera de la puerta escuchando los ruidos extraños que provenían de la habitación, la razón de que la puerta se abriera era porque no estaba cerrada y el se había recargado.

-Yo… Yo de verdad no vi nada- Dio la media vuelta dejando al par confundido, se miraron entre ellos y notaron que aun no se despegaban del otro, rápidamente Ramón se alejo y se cruzo de brazos, Poppy desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y el chico de ojos azules quedo hipnotizado por las piernas de la chica, pues la falda se le había subido demasiado y podía ver sus bragas y medias con liguero, de ser por el disfrutaría mas aquella vista pero tenía que ser un caballero ante todo, miro hacia otro lado y se tapo el rostro sonrojado.

-Tu falda- Poppy miro y no entendió a que se refería entonces bajo su vista y noto en la situación en la que estaba, dejo escapar un pequeño grito para después acomodarse su vestimenta, al terminar se coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.  
-Gracias- Fue lo único que dijo y Ramón asintió mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Cuando termines lleva los papeles a la oficina para que te enseñe rellenarlos- La chica solo asintió y el abandono la habitación. Caminaba de regreso a su oficina aun tapándose el rostro, trataba de contener la calma pero simplemente no podía, por más que quería evitarla pareciera que el destino estaba dispuesto a restregarle en la cara sus encantos a los cuales el caería rendido.

-La próxima vez avisa lo que estarás haciendo, no quiero traumarme de nuevo.- Arroyin tenía un cierto tono de molestia en su voz.

-Yo no te dije que te quedaras a escuchar y sacaras todo de contexto.- El joven de cabello negro se cruzo de brazos.

-Oye, si no hacia vigilancia alguien más podía descubrirte, entonces lo que creo que tienes que decir es un gracias hermano.

-Nada de gracias y ni se te ocurra decirle a Nube.

-Sabes que no puedo cumplir esa promesa, es divertido molestarte con esa chica, y aquí entre nos, me gusta como la futura señora Rost.

-¿Qué no se supone que yo debería decidir eso?

-Sí, se supone, pero eres tan terco y necio que no lo vas a admitir, bueno al menos el universo está del lado del amor.

Arroyin se alejo mientras se reía, Ramón solo paso una mano por su rostro, el quería olvidar a la chica pero entre esos encuentros y sus dos adorables y grandes amigos le hacían la tarea imposible, resignado camino de regreso a su oficina donde dejo la puerta abierta y se sentó en su silla para revisar los archivos de su computadora.

Ya había pasado un buen rato, reviso su reloj para verificar la hora, Poppy ya debía estar de vuelta y como si la invocara la chica ingreso tambaleándose por el peso, ya que no solo llevaba las copias, también había pasado por los libros que estaban ocupando los cuales eran gruesos y pesados, eso sumado a sus tacones eran una mala combinación, el chico trataba de no reírse, se decía así mismo que eso era gracioso pero muy en el fondo también le parecía adorable y más cuando la chica soplo un mechón de cabello que estaba en su cara y le impedía mirar por donde caminaba.

-Pensé que te habías perdido- Ramón se alejo del escritorio.

-Para tu fortuna sigo aquí y serias de gran ayuda ahora- La joven trataba de no caer con cada paso que daba.

-¿Por qué? Lo estás haciendo bien.- El sonrió de manera burlona.

-A veces extraño al tu caballeroso.

-Que lastima, el no está disponible ahora.- Poppy solo rodó los ojos, ya estaba cerca del mueble de madera e iba a dejar su carga ahí pero la voz de el la detuvo.

-De este lado para que pueda alcanzarlos mejor- La chica dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración y obedeció, caminaba hacia el pero lo que tanto temía ocurrió, uno de sus tacones cedió al peso y se doblo, ella tiro todo lo que cargaba y puso sus manos enfrente para evitar el impacto a la vez que cerraba los ojos, como estaba cerca del chico sus manos se posaron en las piernas de él e inevitablemente su cara se estrello entre las piernas del chico donde tenía cierta zona sensible, el dejo escapar un grito para después cubrirse la boca, en su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa “Lo siento abuela, no tendrás bisnietos”.

Al abrir los ojos Poppy noto en el lugar que estaban y rápidamente aparto su rostro de ahí mientras sobaba su nariz, aun seguía arrodillada y una de sus manos estaba en una de las piernas del chico.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Arroyin entro alarmado a la oficina de su amigo al escucharlo gritar, ambos jóvenes regresaron a ver hacia la entrada y el rostro de Arroyin palideció, Poppy estaba hincada en el suelo entre las piernas de su amigo y su mano parecía cubrir su boca pero la realidad era que solo sobaba su nariz, Ramón tenia ambas manos en su rostro y estaba sonrojado, supuso que ella le estaba haciendo un oral, pero que tan equivocado estaba. –Por favor ¿Otra vez? Ramón si tienen tantas ganas llévala a tu departamento.- Sin dar tiempo a que los jóvenes replicaran cerró la puerta.

Dos encuentros mal interpretados en el mismo día eso si era un record nuevo, Poppy se puso de pie y algo dudosa le pregunto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- El la miro y estaba algo sonrojada y evitaba verlo a los ojos.

-Si solo dame un momento- El se recostó más en la silla para relajarse y que el dolor se pasara, después de unos segundos miro como ella recogía los papeles que habían quedado regados en el piso, noto que ella tenía un leve corte en su mejilla, “tal vez se lastimo con el cierre del pantalón” eso era lo que pensaba en esos momentos, se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño de su oficina, regreso con un botiquín que puso encima del escritorio. –Ven- La chica lo miraba curiosa pero igual se puso de pie y se acerco a el.

-¿Qué sucede?- No le contesto y la tomo de la cintura para sentarla encima del mueble de madera y después abrir el botiquín y sacar el contenido.

-Tienes un raspón en la mejilla, no quiero que se infecte y demandes por no respetar las normas de seguridad, solo estoy dando la atención que indica el protocolo.- Ella lo miraba curiosa como ponía alcohol en un algodón para después ponerlo en su mejilla y limpiar la pequeña herida, ella estaba más entretenida observando su rostro serio, para muchos significaría que estaba enojado pero por alguna razón ella sentía que estaba preocupado, no dijo nada y dejo que terminara para después ponerle una bandita, recogió todo lo que había sacado y regreso al baño a dejar el botiquín.

-Gracias señorito Rost- Ella le sonrió amablemente y continúo con sus labores ignorando el sonrojo que habia provocado en el rostro del chico.


	16. Cediendo al encanto

La música de piano y violín daban una armonía única al evento, la empresa Suelos y Magia celebraba un año más de su creación y de ser una de las mejores, los invitados sonreían mientras conversaban, otros no perdían oportunidad para admirar las bellas flores, otros probaban los bocadillos y casi todo probaron la fuente de chocolate, todo parecía estar perfecto, aunque cierto chico pensara que algo fallaría en cualquier momento, razón por la que no se relajaba y miraba hacia todos lados como si buscara una falla a tan perfecto evento.

-Todo está bien, hiciste un excelente trabajo hijo.- Sky puso una mano en el hombro del chico.

-Lo sé, pero siento que ocurrirá una falla en cualquier momento- El hombre negó con su cabeza ante la respuesta del chico.

-Es una pena que ni Nube ni Arroyin se presenten

-Nube tenía un llamado y Arroyin creo que tuvo una cita, además estoy mejor así, descanso un poco de sus bromas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no vas con ella?- Sky hizo una seña con sus ojos mirando en la dirección en que Poppy se encontraba, la chica lucia un hermoso vestido corto cruzado de escote pronunciado en V y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño trenzado.

-¿Es una broma cierto?- El chico miro al hombre de cabello azul de forma seria.

-Ramón ya sé lo que piensas, pero independientemente de lo que elija ustedes dos terminaran trabajando juntos ¿no crees que sería bueno empezar a llevarse bien?- Sky le sonrió al joven quien dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Solo veré que no se meta en problemas, nada más, no esperes que vaya a su lado.

-Viniendo de ti eso es mucho- Sky le dio unas palmadas en la espalda antes de retirarse, miro una vez mas donde la chica se encontraba, se veía hermosa sonriendo, rápidamente alejo esos pensamientos antes de poner una estúpida sonrisa de bobo en su rostro.

Grisel padre había asistido como invitado de Sky, pues tenían asuntos importantes que discutir.

-¿Estás seguro con esa decisión Toronto? Sabes que no tengo problema, eso me beneficiara tanto a mí como a ti.

-Claro que si Grisel, la unión es un hecho, solo que aun no lo he hablado con nadie, bueno nadie a parte de Gia.

-Eres muy cercano a ella.- Grisel sonrió de manera divertida.

-Oh vamos, sabes que esa mujer es de mi completa confianza, es fuerte.

-Claro, hablamos de una viuda muy joven y madre soltera, aparte de ser tu mano derecha y tener todo bajo control esa mujer es valiosa.

-Sí que lo es- Toronto busco a la mujer con la mirada y la encontró cerca de la fuente de chocolate con la joven Platel, ella tenía el cabello recogido en un moño alto y lucia un hermoso vestido blanco abrillantado largo de tirantes.

-¿Cuándo será la señora de Toronto?

-Oye sabes que eso nunca pasara.

-Por favor Sky, la mujer te gusta desde que comenzó a trabajar para ti, cuando apareció el padre de su hijo tu solo te hiciste a un lado.

-Ella no me correspondía, merecía ser feliz.

-Porque tú nunca fuiste claro, ella se canso de esperar y siguió su vida, lamentablemente no todo le salió bien, el falleció en ese accidente cuando estaba embarazada, sino fuera por tu ayuda ella estaría en graves problemas ahora.

-Sabes me acerque a ti para hablar de negocios, no de mi vida romántica fallida.

-Solo te diré una última cosa quieres que tu muchacho de el siguiente paso con la hija de Pepe, que admita lo que siente o puede llegar a sentir, en fin darse la oportunidad, pero ni tú mismo sigues tu propio consejo.- El señor Grisel se alejo dejando a un Sky pensativo ya que tenía razón, el mismo tenía que ser el ejemplo, un mesero paso con copas de vino y tomo una para después beber el contenido, estaba empezando a tener una idea que llevaría a cabo lo más pronto posible.

Llevaba más de una hora observando a la chica, una hora de solo verla sonreír y de caminar de aquí para ya, daba gracias que la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso con Gia, supuso que su plática estaba entretenida y que por eso no le prestaba atención a los chicos que se acercaban a saludar, los cuales se atrevieron a besarla en la mejilla, sin duda eso le molesto, pero se repetía una y otra vez que solo era un saludo ya que a Gia la saludaban igual, su humor empeoro cuando la protectora del algodón de azúcar se fue y la dejo sola, ella se dirigió a un balcón con puertas de vidrio supuso que para descansar un rato por el ruido, pero al poco tiempo fue abordada por un señor de avanzada edad que claramente se veía que tenía otras intenciones que solo saludar por educación, llevaba quince minutos besando una y otra vez la mano de la chica y quien sabe que tanto decía, pero la cara de ella no mentía, se estaba hartando y simplemente no quería ser grosera, con un suspiro de resignación camino hacia donde se encontraba la joven para sacarla de ese apuro.

-Querida eres muy bella, no me cansare de decirlo ¿segura que no me quieres acompañar a bailar?

-No muchas gracias, se lo repito tengo que irme mi amiga debe estar buscándome.- Poppy trataba de salir de aquella situación pero el señor simplemente no la soltaba.

-Vamos pequeña, este cuerpo aun se puede mover- El anciano hizo un gesto con sus hombros para comprobar que aun podía moverse con ritmo, la chica solo hizo una mueca y aprovecho para soltarse de la mano de él y posarla en su pecho.

-Es un honor pero de verdad tengo que...- No pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba más a su cuerpo, esta vez sí estaba dispuesta a soltar golpes, ya había llegado a su límite, giro su cabeza para encontrarse con el responsable al mismo tiempo que este hablaba.

-Con que aquí has estado traviesa- Al instante su enojo se desvaneció, Ramón la seguía sosteniendo de la cintura y con su mano libre tomo la de ella y estiro su brazo para después olfatearlo y besar su hombro mientras descansaba su cabeza en su cuello.

-Oh mis disculpas no sabía que tenias compañía.

-Yo..

-Claro que la tiene y muy buena compañía ¿cierto?- Ramón la miro a los ojos para que le siguiera el juego.

-Es decir, no quería ser grosera pero ya me estaban esperando- Ella acaricio la mejilla del chico mientras sonreía.

-Es una pena querida pero si te aburres yo seguiré por aquí- El sujeto le guiño un ojo a la joven.

-No se preocupe, no se aburrirá, después que termine con ella no querrá hacer otra cosa que no sea dormir.- El chico de cabello negro le abrazo de la cintura por detrás aun manteniendo su cabeza recargada en el cuello de ella.

-Claro pero hay dos razones para dormir, de cansancio o aburrimiento.

-Créame será por la primera.- Poppy se mantenía callada pues cada comentario la hacía sonrojar mas.

-Princesa no has dicho nada ¿segura que quieres quedarte con él?

-No necesita hablar para esto- Ramón se enderezo e hizo girar a la chica, la atrajo a él con una de sus manos abrazándola por la cintura y con la otra levanto su barbilla para unir sus labios con los de ella.

Al principio ella estaba desconcertada y con los ojos abiertos, pero lentamente fue cerrándolos y se dejo llevar mientras sostenía el rostro del chico de sus mejillas, el beso cada vez era más profundo, el anciano solo veía asombrado la escena y entendió que necesitaban privacidad cuando Ramón la sentó en la orilla del balcón, se fue dejando al par solos, el joven dejo la barbilla de ella para pasar su mano por detrás de su cabeza y acercarla mas, Poppy por su parte dejo las mejillas de él y enredo sus brazos en su cuello, se separaron por la falta de aire y al hacerlo recargaron su frente con la del otro.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Ese fui yo salvándote de un anciano pervertido molesto- El se separo dejando a la chica algo confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Ella se puso de pie y puso sus manos en su cintura.

-A que tuve que venir en tu ayuda, de nada por cierto.

-Entonces lo que acaba de pasar fue parte del teatro.

-Que lista, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir- Poppy lo tomo de los hombros para que la viera a los ojos.

-De verdad que no te entiendo, dices que arruine tu vida, me haces bromas y comentarios negativos, buscas la manera de molestarme pero a la vez te preocupar por mi y de repente eres amable y caballeroso que ya ni sé que pensar.

-En primera si has arruinado mi vida y en cuanto a lo otro de ser amable, solo trato de no ser tan malo contigo, digo después de todo qué clase de persona seria si te hiciera la vida imposible, tengo ética y valores.- El aparto las manos de ella.

-Claro y eso donde entra en lo que acaba de pasar, ME BESASTE- La chica alzo sus manos para después cruzarse de brazos.

-Ni te ilusiones, solo así te iba a dejar en paz, lo conozco es un anciano pervertido que suele propasarse si no lo ponen en su lugar.

-¿Al menos tienes idea de cómo me siento yo al respecto?

-No- La joven frunció el ceño y levanto una de sus manos para abofetear al chico pero este la detuvo antes de que cumpliera su objetivo. -¿Terminaste tu drama?- Poppy agacho la cabeza aguantándose las ganas de llorar, trato de zafarse pero el agarre era muy fuerte.

-Suéltame- El chico obedeció la petición y observo como ella se alejaba, después se llevo ambas manos al rosto para luego recargarse en el balcón con sus codos.

-Sabia que algo iba a salir mal- Ramón entendió que no solo su cabeza era un lidio y que sin duda había sido muy desconsiderado con ella, una parte de él quería disculparse pero la otra decía que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Estuvo con esos pensamientos rondando su cabeza aproximadamente una hora, al final llego a la conclusión de que tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias se puso de pie y regreso a la fiesta, con la mirada buscaba a la joven de cabello rosa, la encontró una vez más, estaba al lado de Gia y bebía de una copa, al acercarse noto el estado de ebriedad de la chica.

-Mira quien vino, el desconsiderado grosero.- Poppy giro su rostro para evitar verlo mientras Gia trataba de quitarle la copa.

-Querida ya has bebido suficiente- Gia le quito la copa y la dejo en la mesa.

-Pero yo casi nunca bebo, solo por esta vez.

-Ese es el punto mi niña, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado al alcohol.- Poppy hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-¿Cuánto ha bebido?- Ramón al fin se había decidido a preguntar, ya que si la chica estaba ebria tal vez no recordaría su disculpa.

-No tengo idea, pero imagino que mucho.- La mujer miraba preocupada a la chica para después sacar su celular de su bolso –Oh cielos es muy tarde- Gia miraba la hora en la pantalla para luego volver a mirar a Poppy, Ramón entendió enseguida su preocupación.

-Descuida yo me encargo de ella- La mujer le sonrió y se retiro después de despedirse de la joven, Poppy seguía sin darse la vuelta motivo por el cual el le toco el hombro.

-¿Qué quieres?- Ella lo miro por encima de su hombro.

-Disculparme- Ella se relajo y por fin se dio la vuelta para verlo.

-Te escucho

-Está bien, tal vez fui duro contigo y perdón por besarte, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para sacarte de esa situación, entiendo que debí pedir tu consentimiento ¿me perdonas?- La chica sonrió para después tomarlo de las manos.

-No puedo estar enojada contigo por mucho, eres demasiado lindo- Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla para después abrazarlo por el cuello, Ramo no tenía ni idea de que hacer en aquella situación, así que alejo a la chica de sus hombros.

-Entonces ¿estás bien?- La observo ladear la cabeza mientras sonreía y después encogerse de hombros.

-No lo sé, creo que mejor me voy a casa, nos vemos lindo gruñón- Ella le guiño un ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero cada paso que daba sentía que el piso se movía, el joven noto el andar tambaleante de la chica y la siguió hasta la salida, ella trataba de tomar un taxi y fue entonces que su rostro palideció, ¿y si el taxista era un aprovechado? ¿y si nunca llegaba a su casa? ¿y si se perdía? Mil preguntas y escenarios desastrosos pasaron por su mente, pero lo que hizo que se decidiera fue cuando un tipo se le acerco y la rodeo de la cintura mientras ella trataba de zafarse, estaba a punto de intervenir cuando vio como la chica lo golpeaba con su rodilla en la entrepierna, fue entonces que el llego a su lado y la tomo de la mano.

-Creo que mejor te llevo yo- Ella sonrió mientras se lanzaba una vez más a sus brazos.

-Siiiiii, subiré a tu auto- Ella no paraba de reír y de colgarse de su cuello, para hacer las cosas más rápido la tomo en brazos y camino hacia su carro que no estaba muy lejos, al llegar la sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se dispuso a conducir.

Hora y media manejando y aun no llegaba a la casa del algodón de azúcar, lo peor del caso era que ni ella misma sabia donde quedaba, estaba desorientada por el alcohol que bebió y no hacía nada más que reír y abrazarlo.

-¿Segura que es por aquí?

-No lo sé, tal vez en vez de dar vuelta en la izquierda debió ser a la derecha- La joven se cruzo de piernas.

-¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo?

-Nop, la verdad no lo recuerdo, todo está oscuro y vacio ¿Dónde estamos?- La joven miraba desconcertada todo a su alrededor.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

-No veo la heladería, ni el puesto de flores, nop yo no vivo aquí- Al terminar de hablar se cruzo de brazos.- Resignado Ramón manejo hacia el único lugar que conocía donde ella estaría segura, al menos por esa noche.

Se estaciono fuera del edificio, Poppy miraba curiosa el lugar.

-Hemos llegado

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el edificio donde vivo- El estaba entretenido apagando el coche para salir.

-Aaaa y me trajiste a qui ¿por?

-Te traje aquí para evitar que te metas en problemas o te pase algo malo.

-Awww te preocupas por mi- La chica una vez más se lanzo para abrazarlo.

-Oye, deja de hacer eso- Ella no lo escucho y en cambio comenzó a dejar varios besos en su mejilla, el se quedo quieto un minuto disfrutando de aquel mimo, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió tenia a la chica encima de él, sentada a horcajadas y lo sostenía de la corbata.

-¿Seguro que solo quieres cuidarme? Mmm- Ella ladeo su cabeza y se acerco al oído del chico. -¿o quieres hacer otra cosa?- Poppy se alejo para ver su rostro entre enojado y apenado.

-Claro que no, solo no quería quedarme con ese cargo de consciencia.- Ella junto su nariz con la de él y le dio un beso de esquimal, después acaricio su mejilla con una de sus manos y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Eres demasiado amable pero rudo a veces, eso te queda, eres demasiado mmm sexy- La chica sonrió para después besarlo en los labios, el se dejo llevar y poso sus manos en las piernas de ella, por su parte la chica mordió el labio inferior del joven de ojos azules para después besar su cuello, sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello despeinándolo.

-Esto, no está bien, estas borracha

-¿y? tu también quieres- Sonrió maliciosamente y se restregó con la entrepierna del chico, lo soltó de la corbata y recorrió todo su pecho por encima de la ropa para después restregar sus senos en el brazo de él.

-No, para- La joven cada vez más se acurrucaba en el, ella lo volvió a besar mientras sus manos inconscientemente se colaban por debajo del vestido de ella, abandono su boca y fue directo a su cuello el cual beso, lambio e incluso mordió dejando una evidente marca, la escucho soltar un gemido y fue cuando reacciono, noto que una de sus manos estrujaba uno de sus senos, su mente se detuvo pero su mano no, lentamente acaricio aquel montículo de carne, era suave y blando, paso su pulgar por el pezón y ella nuevamente volvió a gemir, lentamente retiro su mano y la miro a los ojos, aquello no estaba bien, se estaba aprovechando del estado de la chica, aunque ella fue la que inicio todo el no debía seguirle el juego, recargo su cabeza en el asiento mientras ella lo miraba curiosa.

-¿Qué paso?- Poppy se alejo del chico y lo miraba curiosa.

-No pasara nada- Frunció el ceño y se la quito de encima, salió del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, esperaba que ella saliera, pero se frustro mas cuando noto que se había dormido, era increíble no habían pasado ni dos minutos y ella ya estaba profundamente dormida, la cargo una vez mas y cerró la puerta del auto pero esta agarro parte del vestido de la chica que el al jalarla provoco que se desgarrara de un lado. –Genial lo que me faltaba- Volvió abrir la puerta y acomodo el vestido para después ir directo a su departamento, al entrar dejo a la chica en el sofá para después llevarse una mano al rostro y deslizarla por su cara. -¿Qué hare contigo?- Poppy dormía plácidamente, el solo la observaba y sin querer se fijo en la abertura del vestido que dejaba expuesta una de sus piernas, desvió la mirada pero al instante una idea paso por su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente Ramón se acerco a la puerta de su habitación, se había quitado la camisa que uso para dormir, ya que la que uso el día anterior la tenía cierta chica que se encontraba dormida en su cama. Lentamente entro y se hinco en el suelo enfrente de la chica para ver su rostro.

-Lindura despierta- El golpeo su nariz ligeramente causando que ella frunciera las cejas. –Vamos arriba- Ella se removió y aun con los ojos cerrados contesto.

-Cinco minutos más.- Poppy solo quería seguir durmiendo y Ramón no la dejaba.

-Mas es lo que me pedias anoche- La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó, miro todo a su alrededor alarmada y comprobó que efectivamente no estaba en su cuarto, lentamente se giro para mirar al chico.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Ella no recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, esperaba que no hubiera hecho una locura, miro la ropa que usaba y se espanto mas al darse cuenta que era la camisa que el uso en el evento, lo volvió a mirar a él y noto que no usaba camisa solo sus pantalones.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Pero si hasta te deje una linda marca.- El chico trataba de no reírse por la expresión de susto de la joven, ocultando sus ganas de romper a carcajadas le paso un espejo, ella lo tomo y entonces la vio, una marca de color rojiza en su cuello, regreso a verlo buscando respuestas.

-Entonces...- La chica dejo el espejo a un lado y miraba al joven preocupada, el se puso de pie y apoyo una de sus rodillas en la cama mientras se le iba acercando, ella solo podía retroceder hasta chocar con el colchón de la cama.

-Es una lástima que no lo recuerdes- El corazón de la chica se acelero, no podía creer que fuera su primer vez y que no recordara nada de nada, en su mente pasaban un montón de ideas como por ejemplo si lo que el chico decía era verdad o no, pero había evidencia, su camisa y el chupetón en su cuello.

-Es que.... Bueno... yo...- Poppy no podía hablar, el se acerco a su oído donde susurro.

-Si tan solo... pudieras ver tu rostro- El chico se alejo para después comenzar a reírse. -¿En serio te lo creiste?

-¿Qué?- Ahora si Poppy no entendía nada. –Eres un idiota.

-Lo siento pero este idiota evito que terminaras con cualquiera.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia de terminar contigo?

-Para empezar yo no te hice nada, así que ni te ilusiones.

-Pero ¿y mi ropa?- Ella se señalo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Error mío, nota cuando cargues a una ebria asegúrate de que su vestido no quede atorado en la puerta del auto.

-¿Y esto?- Ella señalo la marca en su cuello.

-Venganza por lo que tus uñas le hicieron a mi espalda- Sin darle tiempo a responder se fue de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta le hablo. –Vístete te llevare a tu casa.- Poppy miro alrededor de la habitación y vio su vestido en una silla, se puso de pie y lo tomo, noto que efectivamente se había rasgado de un lado pero ya estaba cosido, dejo escapar un suspiro y miro de nuevo a la puerta, nunca entendería a ese chico y lo ms importante aun en su cabeza rondaba la duda de si verdad ocurrió algo entre ellos anoche o no.

Una vez más conducía por la ciudad, la joven a su lado permanecía en silencio, sabía que aun estaba pensando en lo último que dijo, esa pequeña mentira para hacerle pagar lo de anoche, el de hacerlo conducir por toda la ciudad a altas horas de la noche y como si eso no fuera mucho soportar su estado de ebriedad, muy en el fondo se sentía avergonzado y culpable pero trataba no pensar en ello y es que si él no hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos habría terminado cediendo al encanto de la joven, aunque si había cedido algo pero se suponía que la detestaba, no entendía como podía seguir atrayéndole y cada vez con mas fuerza, la voz de ella rompió el silencio.

-Entonces...

-No paso nada ya te lo dije

-¿Tenias que quitarme el vestido?

-Si dormías con el no hubiera podido cocerlo.

-¿Y mi cuello?

-Tú te pusiste cariñosa en el auto solo te mordí para alejarte antes de que ambos hiciéramos una tontería.- La joven se sonrojo y dejo de hacer preguntas, no quería saber más de cómo se le fue encima a él estando con las copas encima, pero en cierto modo le seguía pareciendo amable y caballeroso, después de todo era un hombre y debía tener mucho auto control para haberle puesto un alto y no aprovecharse de la situación, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho que seguía sintiéndose avergonzada de que el la viera en ropa interior, al menos ahora estaban a mano, después de todo ella lo había visto con menos ropa en el vestidor.

Al llegar a su destino la chica abrió los ojos en sorpresa, afuera del edificio en el que vivía estaba rodeado de patrullas y de la clásica cinta amarilla de prohibía el paso, salió del auto seguida del chico para preguntarle al oficial que ocurría, ambos jóvenes eran ajenos en que tendrían que compartir mas tiempo juntos.


	17. Anuncios

Después de llevar al lindo algodón de azúcar a su hogar se encontraron con que el edificio estaba lleno de policías, al acercarse y preguntar se llevaron la gran sorpresa de que el edificio estaba bajo investigación por que ahí se refugiaba una banda de ladrones, la chica estaba asombrada y preocupada, el no quería dejarla sola pero tampoco quería actuar como si le preocupara, ya había actuado demasiado atento y comprensivo con ella, se despidió mientras la chica llamaba a su padre.

Al día siguiente la chica había ido a hablar con Sky, el casualmente pasaba por la oficina de él para llevarle unos reportes, llamo a la puerta y lo dejo entrar mientras le decía a la joven que esperara a fuera, una vez solos Sky le indico que tomara asiento.

-Supongo que ya estas enterado del problema de la señorita platel.- Sky lo miraba a los ojos.

-Sí, pero no entiendo porque me lo dices a mí.

-Simple, tienes una habitación extra en tu departamento.

-¿Qué? ¿No estarás pensando qué?...- El chico vio el semblante serio del hombre y entonces entendió que si hablaba en serio.

-Si lo estoy pensando Ramón, es mas ya lo doy por hecho.

-A no Sky eso si que no.

-Vamos hijo, su padre vive las afueras de la ciudad el recorrido es largo y tardara un buen tiempo antes de que encuentre otro lugar que se adapte a sus necesidades y quede cerca de aquí.- El hombre mantenía una mirada seria y sus manos juntas.

-No puedes obligarme a que acceda.- El joven se puso a la defensiva.

-Como tu jefe no puedo, pero como tu padre si, además no querrás que tu adorable abuela se entere que te niegas a ayudar a una pobre e indefensa jovencita en apuros.

-No es indefensa créeme.

-Solo por esta vez hijo o debería decir "Generoso"- Al escuchar ese nombre un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico.

-No me llames con ese nombre- El joven dejo los papeles en el escritorio y se sobo el puente de la nariz.

-¿Entonces?- Sky alzo una ceja en busca de una respuesta.

-Solo por un mes y se va, eso es tiempo suficiente para que encuentre un nuevo lugar.- El hombre sonrió satisfecho.

-Ese es mi hijo- Descuida yo lo hablare con la señorita Platel.

-Aunque no creo que ella acceda.- Ramón se cruzo de brazos, sabía que Poppy era quien tenía la última palabra y a como estaban las cosas entre ellos estaba seguro a que no aceptaría.

-Yo me encargare de convencerla, descuida- El hombre respiro profundo antes de continuar. -Por cierto, me iré de viaje de negocios por una semana y tú estarás a cargo.

-¿Qué?- El joven abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pues Sky le soltó aquello de improvisto.

-Si, Grisel, Gia porque me acompañara y yo iremos a un hermoso lugar para cerrar un trato, pensamos asociarnos para que la empresa de Grisel atienda la parte de la comida en las planeaciones de fiestas- En ese instante un sonido se hizo presente indicando que el gran empresario había recibido un correo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Ramón estaba algo molesto por la omisión de esa información, Sky por su parte revisaba el mensaje que recibió.

-Porque no estaba convencido pero he estado hablando con él y nos dimos cuenta que nos beneficiara a ambos.

-¿Pero por que tienen que ir de viaje?

-¿Por qué no?- Ramón se quedo sorprendido con esa respuesta.

-¿Algo más que no me hayas dicho?- Sky pareció meditarlo un minuto.

-En realidad una de las maquinas que tenemos en la línea de producción de serpentina se daño- El hombre parecía calmado ante la gravedad del asunto.

-¿Pero porque estas tan despreocupado? Eso es algo malo, nos retrasaremos en la producción, las entregas no se harán correctamente quedaremos mal con los clientes y...

-Ramón- La voz de Sky detuvo su paranoia de sucesos catastróficos que los llevarían a la quiebra. –Solo es una máquina y descuida tenemos suficiente en almacén para cubrir los pedidos, ya hice las llamadas correspondientes y para nuestra suerte recibí respuesta inmediata, vendrán mañana no a reparar la falla, sino que nos han ofrecido el último modelo de la maquina, harán el chequeo correspondiente.

-Es bueno saber eso- EL joven se recargo en su asiento.

-También te informo que quien vendrá será Kamilah Astor ¿La recuerdas?- Ante la mención de aquel nombre la cara del chico se ilumino y sus ojos brillaban con admiración pura.

-¿Te refieres a Kamilah Astor? ¿La Kamilah Astor, una de las grandes CEO que puede existir?

-Ella misma, antes de irme hablare con ella, y tú te encargaras del papeleo correspondiente.- El chico solo asintió con la cabeza. –Bueno mi muchacho tienes que regresar a tus deberes, yo hablare con la señorita Platel.

Al salir miro de reojo a la chica que tras unas palabras de Gia volvió a entrar a la oficina de Sky, soltó un suspiro, si el lograba convencerla estaría viviendo con el algodón de azúcar por todo un mes, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo soportar aquello ya que sería una tortura tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, siguió caminado y pensar en otra cosa, como por ejemplo el hecho de que pronto volvería a ver a una de las CEO más importantes y destacadas, eso sin duda cambio su humor, pues le gradaba compartir consejos y tips para el éxito.

El día había terminado y aunque no era fin de semana Arroyin se encontraba en la clase de yoga de su maestra y amiga Cybil, la cual despedía a las personas que asistieron, eso lo tranquilizaba pues ahora podría hablar con ella con toda tranquilidad y confianza, se recargo en su asiento y miro por la ventana mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace algunos días. Después de recibir tantos ramos de flores decidió que era hora de enfrentar a su pretendiente, Pastel lo había contactado por E-mail

La mujer se acerco con dos tazas de té y puso una enfrente del chico.

-Entonces querido de que querías hablar.- La mujer tomo asiento enfrente del joven.

-Solo quería decirte que ya tengo pareja, yeiii- El dio un sorbo a su te sin mucho ánimo.

-Querido te conozco y sé que eso no te tiene muy contento, anda habla, se que viniste por eso.- El joven de cabello bicolor dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Está bien ¿Recuerdas a Pastel?

-¿Tu amigo que te abandono cuando más lo necesitaste? Si me hablas de el lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Resulta que es el mismo que Pastel la estrella del momento.

-Wow, ese Pastel y este Pastel ¿son los mismos?

-Sip

-Pero tu dijiste que el tenia pelo castaño y ojos grises.- La mujer de pelo turquesa bebió de su taza.

-Existen lentes de contacto, pelucas o tinte para el cabello, arg no se pero resulta ser el mismo.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con tu romance? Oh es con el cierto, pero ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que me propuso un trato, el es bisexual pero la mayoría de sus fans ansían verlo emparejado con alguien yo que sé, o fue lo que dijo me busco porque quiere que le ayude con su popularidad.

-Accediste ¿por?- En ese instante la puerta del cuarto del fondo se abrió y apareció un niño de unos diez años de cabello verde y su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

-Mira quien despertó, que bueno verte Fosberto- Ambos adultos sonrieron al pequeño que sin decir palabra alguna se acerco a la mujer de cabello turquesa y se sentó a su lado, para después saludar a Arroyin con una seña.

-Entonces Arroyin ¿decías?- La mujer abrazo al niño que seguía sin decir nada.

-Bueno, es que en realidad no busca nada serio, solo seria puro teatro, pero me da la oportunidad de acercarme a alguien que de verdad me interesa.

-Mi niño, nunca has querido decirme quien es tu amor imposible, me siento algo excluida sobre eso.

-Lo siento Cybil, no es algo que yo ande diciendo, Ramón y Nube lo saben por andar de fisgones, bueno solo Nube quien después fue de comunicativo con Ramón.

-Vamos, no creo que sean algo malo, el tierno y romántico- El chico de cabello bicolor estaba a punto de hablar cuando las puertas del locas se abrieron y entro un sujeto de cabello blanco abrillantado, gafas oscuras y un traje de color plata.

-Cybil he venido por Fosberto- El niño seguía con la mirada hacia abajo y no fue hasta que la mujer le toco el hombro que este levanto la vista y al ver quien estaba de pie en la entrada corrió para abrazarlo.

-Buenas noches Diamantino- El mencionado cargo al pequeño ante la mirada incrédula de cierto chico. –Oh lo siento Arroyin, el es mi hijo Diamantino.- Arroyin sentía que le faltaba el aire, estaba a punto de decirle a Cybil que le gustaba su hijo, trago en seco y su nerviosismo aumento cuando el regreso a verlo.

-Cybil creí que no tenias compañía, espero que no diga ni una sola palabra de lo que vio- El joven de cabello blanco entrecerró los ojos.

-Descuida, es de toda mi confianza, solo esta... sorprendido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nunca me mencionaste?- Diamantino alzo una ceja curioso.

-Sé muy bien que no te gusta, aunque cada vez que tenía pensado decírselo se me olvidaba por alguna u otra cosa, que curioso es el destino.

-Es un placer conocerlo en persona señor Glitter- Arroyin se puso de pie y extendió su mano, Diamantino no acepto el saludo lo que provoco que el niño en sus brazos le diera un golpe en el hombro.

-¿A ti que te pasa Fosberto?- El niño empezó a hacer señas con sus manos, ya que esa su única forma de comunicarse al ser sordomudo. –Está bien lo saludare.- Diamantino por fin le dio la mano y tas un ligero apretón se alejo un paso.

-Fosberto es el hermano menor de Diamantino- Cybil le explico a Arroyin quien no dejaba de ver al par de hermanos- Por su parte el pequeño volvió a hacer señas para finalizar y pasar una mano por su rostro.

-Disculpa amiguito, no entendí la ultima parte- Si bien Arroyin conocía a Fosberto y solía hablar con él en el lenguaje de señas por lo que le enseño Cybil, pero aun así no entendía del todo lo que el niño trataba de decirle.

-Si claro- Diamantino desvió la mirada, lo más importante para él era su hermano pequeño y no le gustaba cuando la gente no solía entenderlo, era un resentimiento que guardaba con los desconocidos pues no quería que nada dañara a su familia.

-Vamos Diamantino, Arroyin es amigo de Fosberto, está aprendiendo- El chico seguía sin mirar a Arroyin mientras su hermano volvía a repetir las señas.

-No me digan, yo debo entender, creo que estoy cerca- Fosberto por su parte tenía una sonrisa en su rostro por las muecas que hacia Arroyin mientras repetía las señas una y otra vez, por otra parte su hermano mayor no estaba muy alegre con aquella situación, volteo su rostro para mirar al joven de cabello bicolor y alzando la voz hablo.

-ERES HERMOSO- Al instante se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y desvió la mirada una vez mas pero esta vez avergonzado. –Eso fue lo que Fosberto trataba de decir.- Arroyin aun seguía en shock y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, tenia que hablar para no parecer un idiota pero nada salía de su boca, por suerte su maestra de Yoga hablo.

-Bueno creo que es tarde y Fosberto tiene que descansar- Todos miraron al niño que luchaba por no cerrar los ojos mientras aun sonreía.

-Gracias Cybil- Diamantino se fue sin decir más dejando a la maestra y alumno solos.

-Querido cierra la boca te entraran moscas- Cybil sonreía mientras Arroyin trataba de recuperarse de la impresión, eran demasiadas cosas para una noche, conocer a su ídolo y que aparte le dijera lo que dijo, aun a pesar de que eso no era lo que quiso decir.

-Yo...¿Cómo paso todo esto?- El chico de cabello bicolor tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro, la mujer de cabello turquesa se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar asiento y el chico la imito.

–Me presente como su madre pero en realidad soy su tutora, Dimantino tenía 17 cuando sus padres murieron, bueno su madre murió antes cuando dio a luz a Fosberto, su padre y el hacían todo lo posible para cuidar del pequeño a final de cuentas el sobre esfuerzo termino llevándose a su padre y como aun era menor de edad estaban por mandarlo a un orfanato y separarlo de su hermano, yo los conozco desde que son bebes y no podía permitir que se separaran, termine adoptándolos, 3 años después Diamantino entro en un show de talento y se convirtió en lo que es ahora, si bien protege su vida personal para que nada dañe a su hermano, aunque lo niegue ese es el motivo por el que sale con muchas chicas, desvía la atención de su vida familiar con la amorosa- La mujer tomo las manos del chico entre las suyas. –Creo que esta demás decirte que esto es algo muy personal y no puedes decirle a nadie, te conozco y sé que no lo harás.

-Entiendo Cybil y puedes estar tranquila, yo no diré nada- Arroyin sonrió de manera dulce.

-Gracias querido.- Siguieron platicando de cosas sin importancia pero algo había cambiado ese día, Arroyin ya no veía de la misma forma al famoso Diamantino Glitter, si bien su admiración se basaba en su talento ahora dicha admiración estaba en él como persona y como a pesar de todo siguió adelante para cumplir sus metas por el bien de su familia.


	18. Compartiendo terreno

Simplemente el universo conspiraba en su contra, se encontraba en su departamento golpeando su cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez, el algodón de azúcar llegaría en cualquier momento ahora no invadía sus pensamientos también su hogar, se recargo en la pared con su frente mientras miraba el piso. Era un sábado en la mañana normalmente trabajaría medio día, pero por la mudanza Sky lo mando directo a casa, su mente debatía en si cancelar la noche de Karaoke con sus amigos o no, al no tener una respuesta divina continuo golpeando su cabeza con la pared mientras pensaba en como lograría lidiar con todo, la administración de la empresa, el trabajo, ELLA EN SU CASA, eso era su mayor preocupación. El timbre sonó indicando que había llegado, muy a su pesar camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, su mirada no tenia expresión alguna, pero en el interior no dejaba de admirar su belleza, sus maletas estaban en el suelo, cargaba un mochila en su hombro y un peluche de un oso en su brazo, vestía una blusa de manga larga y una falda de holanes.

-Pasa- Se hizo a un lado para dejar que ella entrara- La joven lo miro algo tímida y procedió a recoger su maleta e ingresar a la habitación.

-Gracias- Ella llego hasta la sala donde dejos sus cosas y esperaba que él le diera indicaciones.

-La habitación esta al fondo al lado de la mía- El joven se cruzo de brazos.

-La mudanza llegara dentro de poco, espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que me molesta pero no tengo opción.- El chico alzo una ceja.

-Si tanto te molestaba ¿Por qué accediste?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo quiero que sepas que te estaré vigilando- Ramón hizo una seña con sus dedos apuntando a sus ojos y después hacia los de ella. -¿No piensas venir?- La chica camino hacia donde él estaba, le indico que entrara a la habitación que sería de ella.

-A esto le falta color- Ella miraba curiosa los tonos de las paredes que iban desde gris, blanco y negro. –Y el toque femenino.

-Ni se te ocurra cambiar algo o dejo que duermas en la calle.- El se dio la vuelta y no noto como la chica lo arremedaba para después salir e ir por sus maletas, después de una hora la mudanza había llegado con el resto de sus cosas, las cuales no eran muchas, los muebles mas grandes eran su cama, su tocador, un escritorio con su silla y varias cajas con sus cosas que iban desde ropa y maquillaje hasta sus preciados artículos de manualidades, sus demás pertenencias las había mandado a la casa de su padre.

Al terminar de acomodar sus cosas salió del cuarto vistiendo un pantalón y blusa de color rosa, se encontró al chico en la cocina que al verla se tapo los ojos.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- La chica lo miraba desconcertada.

-Mis ojos, es demasiado rosa.

-Pues tu ropa es seria y sin color.

-Mi ropa es formal no un vomito de arcoíris.- La chica rodo los ojos.

-Solo dime donde puedo bañarme.- El chico se destapo los ojos.

-En el pasillo hay un baño, pero ni se te ocurra dejar tus cabellos de algodón de azúcar en la coladera.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.- Inesperadamente unos golpes se escucharon, los cuales provenían de la puerta, el chico miro a la joven. –No me mires yo me acabo de mudar- Poppy se encogió de hombros y camino hacia el baño mientras Ramón abría la puerta.

-RAMÓN- Nube entro a la habitación y se le fue encima a su amigo mientras le enseñaba su teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede Nube? Contrólate- El joven de cabello negro se lo quito de encima.

-Mira- Nube puso su celular cerca de su cara y Ramón abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Ese es?- Ramón tomo el teléfono en sus manos mientras observaba la foto.

-Siiii, nuestro Arroyin no nos dijo nada.- Nube se puso a su lado para ver la imagen.

-Está bien, yo sabía que tenía una cita pero no creí que fuera algo serio.- El joven de ojos azules miro a su amigo de cabello blanco platinado.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijo a mi? Bueno ya tenía mis sospechas, en realidad hasta amenace al tipo con el que salió, pero ¿Por qué el no me dijo nada? ¿Te quiere más a ti o qué?- Nube se cruzo de brazos y miro algo enojado a su amigo.

-Tranquilo reina del drama, el no me dijo nada, yo lo supuse, le hice el comentario y por su reacción supe que si era una cita.- Ramón de devolvió el teléfono donde aparecía una foto de su amigo sonriendo al lado de un chico de cabello morado.

-Está bien, empezaba a creer que no me tenía confianza y yo que hago todo por mantenerlo a salvo.- Nube recibió su celular y lo guardo.

-¿Llamas mantenerlo a salvo al ofrecérselo a Glitter?- El joven se cruzo de brazos.

-Oye, yo solo trataba de cumplirle su mayor deseo, pero bueno si es feliz no importa con quien sea.- Nube camino para sentarse en el sofá, entonces algo llamo su atención, una caja que tenia cosas que no pertenecían a su amigo. -¿Y esto?- Ramón se acerco y restregó una mano en su rostro.

-Nube, por favor no empieces.- En ese instante la chica de cabello rosa salía del baño envuelta en su bata de flores rosas y una toalla en su cabeza, ingreso a su habitación.- El joven de cabello platinado miro con la boca abierta a su amigo. –Te lo advierto no digas nada.- El cerro la boca y se encogió de hombros, se puso de pie y camino hacia su amigo, poso una mano en su hombro y de su pantalón saco algo que le dio en la mano.

-Me lo agradecerás después.- Nube se retiro sin decir una palabra más, al cerrarse la puerta Ramón observo lo que había dejado en su mano, aguantándose las ganas gritar apretó el condón que estaba en su mano y se fue a su habitación.

Poppy estaba en su nueva habitación acomodando sus cosas o más bien encargándose de los detalles, sin darse cuenta había caído dormida, despertó dos horas más tarde pero a causa de una dulce voz que cantaba una melodía.

-Aww ¿Quién canta tan lindo?- Aun adormilada camino hacia la fuente de dicha voz, el sonido la llevo hasta la terraza del departamento que era un balcón con varias plantas, la puerta de cristal estaba abierta y sin saber muy bien porque decidió esconderse detrás de una planta hibiscus que estaba al lado de la entrada, eran en realidad dos, una a cada lado adornando, asomo su cabeza y noto como el chico de cabello negro regaba las petunias y los pensamientos, el tenia auriculares y seguía cantando en voz alta.

-Conocerte fue un disparo al corazón, me atacaste con un beso a sangre fría y yo sabía, que era tan letal la herida que causo, que este loco aventurero se moría y ese día comenzó, con tu amor con un disparo al corazón.- Por su curiosidad de querer escucharlo mejor la chica se fue acercando saliendo de su escondite, pero no contaba con que el volteara en ese preciso instante, se quedo quiero mirándolo a los ojos mientras el dejaba de cantar y la observaba curioso, ante la mirada de asombro de la chica se quito los auriculares y cerrando los ojos hablo.

-El hecho de que sea serio y responsable no quiere decir que sea un amargado.- Sin dar tiempo a que la joven respondiera salió de la terraza en dirección a la cocina, claro que ella lo siguió.

-Yo no dije nada, solo me sorprendió lo bien que cantas- El chico alzo una ceja ante el cumplido y ella volteo hacia la barra y desde ahí pudo ver el karaoke que estaba en la sala -¿No has pensado en entrar a algún concurso de canto? Seguro y ganas.- Ramón negó con la cabeza y a su mente vino un recuerdo.

Había comprado un karaoke y curiosamente Arroyin y Nube hicieron una de sus apariciones espontaneas y entre risas y platicas terminaron en una competencia de canto.

-Muy bien amigos míos quien cante mejor tendrá una cena con todo pagado por los perdedores ¿se animan?- Nube tomo uno de los micrófonos mientras Arroyin y Ramón se miraban.

-Acepto el desafío, pero te aviso que te costara muy caro esa cena.- Arroyin imito a Nube mientras este encendía el aparato.

-No sé como termino accediendo y participando en sus estúpidas competencias.- Ramón también tomo un micrófono y mientras el par seleccionaba una canción el suspiro, al instante la música sonó y las letras aparecieron en la pantalla, los tres comenzaron a cantar al mismo tiempo.

-Are you satisfied? Just open your eyes, you can see the light, across this new borderline.- Arroyin continuo con la canción él solo.

-Los fracasos nos darán algo mas para aprender, no habrá lamento si tu estas luchando- Al instante Nube continuo.

-Ve y persigue aquella luz y a lo lejos vas a oír, nuestros aullidos te están llamando.- Ramón apretó el micrófono con fuerza y continuo la canción.

-Hey! Get low! Hey! Hoero! Ya es tiempo hazlo ahora, Hey! You're! Gonna be somebody! Con rumbo al éxodo- Aun con asombro Arroyin tomo su turno.

-Si es tu sueño siempre va a costarte...

-Solo la pasión podrá animarte- Nube termino la frase

-No hay ningún pecado que nos salve, la vida es así.- Arroyin volvió a cantar.

-Yeeeaahh...- Ramón dejo que Nube continuara.

-No es por siempre y se vive una vez.- Ramón retomo su turno.

-Aun si la ambición podrá ser grande, será el mesías quien nos salve, no te rindas si la pena vale...

-Confía en ti- Nube aceptaba su derrota per o por ello dejaría de cantar.

-Podrás superar...

-El dolor otra vez...

-Nuestra alma esta aullando- El chico de cabello negro termino la canción y miro a sus amigos con una mirada de superioridad.

-Es injusto si volvemos a apostar algo igual tu terminaras ganando.- Arroyin se cruzo de brazos pero sonreía divertido.

-Amigo déjame hacerte una propuesta- Nube lo abrazo y saco una tarjeta con su nombre. –Nube White, representante de nuevo talento, amigo serás la sensación en el mundo de la farándula.

-Gracias pero...- Ramón se quito el brazo de Nube de encima –Disfruto mi vida tal y como es.

La chica de cabello rosa paso una mano por el rostro del chico que parecía ido, el reacciono, tomo la mano de ella y aun sosteniéndola la alejo de su rostro.

-No me interesa ese mundo, es solo un pasatiempo- Miro hacia donde aun sujetaba la mano de la chica y se separo lentamente mientras iba al refrigerador.

-Por cierto quería hablar contigo sobre un pequeño tema que pasamos por alto- La joven junto sus manos y no dejaba de mirar al chico.

-¿Qué cosa?- El salió del refrigerador con una lata de refresco.

-No me has explicado las reglas de la casa- El chico dejo la lata a un lado y se cruzo de brazos.

-Simplemente sigue una, cero desorden ¿Entendido?- El chico abandono la cocina y se dirigió a la sala donde encendió el televisor, la joven dejo escapar un suspiro y volvió a su habitación, había tratado de iniciar una conversación con el pero seguía en el mismo campo que antes, el la evitaba.

Paso un largo rato antes de que el chico mirara el reloj de su muñeca, a esa hora era normal tener en casa a un par que si bien lo sacaban de sus casillas pero también lo divertían, recargo su cabeza en el sofá al mismo tiempo que el algodón de azúcar caminaba hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a ambos y antes de que ella pudiera responder agrego. –Es decir no es que me importe pero al menos avisa o pide tu copia de la llave, no pienso abrirte la puerta si llegas tarde.

-Gracias por recordármelo- La chica extendió la mano mientras sonreía, por su parte Ramón se puso de pie y saco una llave de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se la entrego. –Prometo no llegar tarde.

-A mí que me importa- El se cruzo de brazos y sorpresivamente la chica le toco la punta de la nariz con su dedo para después darse vuelta rápidamente, de no haberlo hecho se habría topado con la cara de sorpresa del chico.

-Gracias por preocuparte- Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y mientras ella la habría el grito.

-NO ME PREOCUPO.- Era demasiado tarde ella había cerrado la puerta. Del otro lado la chica se recargo en ella mientras sonreía, al alzar la mirada se encontró con dos pares de ojos curiosos.

-Vez te dije que vivía con el- Nube golpeo ligeramente el costado de su amigo con su codo.

-Lo veo y no lo creo- Arroyin se pellizco una de sus mejillas para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

-Hola Arroyin y...- La chica se dirigió al joven de cabello blanco platinado.

-No nos han presentado correctamente señorita pero soy Nube White- El mencionado hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Creo que por eso te me hacías familiar.- La joven de cabello rosa sonrió.

-Lo sé, lo sé, debe ser alucinante encontrarse con una estrella como yo- Nube comenzó a hacer poses mientras Arroyin se llevaba una mano a su rostro.

-No te quitamos mas tu tiempo querida, nosotros venimos a ver al gruñón que habita en este departamento.- La joven se rio por el comentario.

-Descuiden, un placer saludarlos y suerte ahí dentro.- Poppy se alejo caminando y se perdió cuando tomo el ascensor, por su parte los dos chicos se miraron y Nube toco la puerta. Esta se abrió unos segundos más tarde.

-¿Tan rápido perdiste la llave?- Ramón se quedo callado al ver de quien o más bien de quienes se trataban.

-Lamentamos decepcionarte pero no somos lo que esperabas.- Arroyin se llevo una mano a su frente mientras se lamentaba, Nube imito su gesto.

-Se que esperabas a una linda chica de cabello rosa pero no somos ella.- El joven de cabello negro rodo los ojos y se hizo a un lado.

-¿Van a pasar o seguir en su papel de reinas del drama?- Ambos chicos dejaron su juego e ingresaron en el departamento.

-¿Así que ya vives con ella eh?- Arroyin se sentó en el sofá seguido de Nube.

-Obligado por Sky si, ahora tengo que soportarla no solo en la oficina sino que también en mi casa.- Ramón se unió a sus amigos en el sofá.

-Vamos, no es tan malo como dices, tienes la oportunidad de ver a una chica linda todos los días y prometemos no interrumpir si están en sus "asuntos"- Nube le guiño un ojo a su amigo.

-Dile a tu imaginación que se detenga, entre ella y yo no hay y ni habrá nada.

-Ah pero si hubo- Nube sonreí travieso mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

-El tiene un punto, antes no perdías oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, tal vez esto es una señal del destino.- Arroyin junto sus manos en su clásica pose de gurú.

-Si siguen hablando de ella los hecho, suficiente tengo con que ahora viva aquí, denme un respiro de ella por favor.- ambos jóvenes se miraron cómplices.

-Está en negación.- Nube se llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla.

-Eso es correcto, déjame intentar algo.- Arroyin se aclaro la garganta y hablo. –Rost sabemos que la chica te interesa y es un gran partido, es hermosa, amable, divertida, relajada y espontanea, tu eres más serio, responsable, y calculador.

-Ella es lo opuesto a mi ¿vez? Ahora deja el tema en paz.- El joven de cabello negro frunció sus cejas.

-No, no, no, y no mi amigo, no es tu "polo opuesto" velo de esta forma la chica es tu "complemento" ella también tiene defectos que tu puedes llenar al igual que ella contigo.- Nube señalo a su amigo.

-¿Y tu como sabes cómo es ella?- Ramón miro curioso a su amigo.

-Cierto pero me han informado y me han dado un perfil detallado de su personalidad basado en sus acciones, actuar y personalidad- Nube junto sus manos y miraba serio a Ramón.

-Está bien deja de comportarte así que me estas asustando pareces un acosador.- Ramón se alejo un poco de su amigo.

-Tranquilo, que el buen observador aquí soy yo, vamos tu mirada adquiría un brillo cuando estabas con ella, vamos hasta cantabas en el trabajo, cosa que no haces, solo los sábados como hoy cuando encendemos ese karaoke.- Arroyin señalo el aparato.

-Les dije que me dieran un respiro, no quiero seguir hablando de ella- El chico se llevo ambas manos para cubrir sus oídos.

-Está bien con esto concluimos la sesión de hoy.- Nube dio un aplauso y se recargo en el sillón mientras Ramón destapaba sus oídos.

-¿Algo que tengas que decirnos para cambiar de tema?- Arroyin pregunto mientras sonreía.

-Al parecer Kamilah Astor viene de visita a la empresa.- A ambos hombres se les borro la sonrisa del rostro.

-No puede ser, la versión femenina de ti viene.- Nube se abrazo a si mismo.

-¿Qué?- Ramón no entendía a que se refería su amigo.

-Es que ella es como tu pero en mujer y mas "perfeccionista"- Arroyin imito el gesto de su amigo y también se abrazo a sí mismo.

-Por favor eso no es cierto.- El chico de cabello negro alzo una ceja.

-Lo que sea, solo recuerda esto "no necesitas a un igual, necesitas un complemento"- Nube se puso de pie y se fue a la cocina. –Tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de comer?- Sus dos amigos rodaron los ojos, así era Nube cuando parecía que estaba tomándose algo en serio se le ocurría algo para romper su momento de sabiduría.


	19. Convivencia y peleas

Domingo en la mañana, día perfecto para quedarse en la cama todo el día, claro eso haría cualquier persona normal, menos el señor "siempre preparado" y es que el tenia una rutina que se debía cumplir todos los días al pie de la letra, era casi como un ritual, mientras que de lunes a viernes se levantaba temprano para hacer su rutina de ejercicio, regar sus plantas, preparar su desayuno para después ir trabajar sus ocho horas o incluso más, los sábados solo era medio día, luego ir a su casa y pasar una noche de Karaoke con sus dos amigos y por ultimo pasaba los domingos con su abuela y de regreso a casa se compraba un muy bien merecido helado de chocolate, claro que sería un domingo normal como cualquier otro a excepción de una invitada.

-Solo hiciste el desayuno para ti y le dejas sobras para que no muera de hambre, no estás siendo considerado simplemente no quieres que te culpen de su muerte- El joven de cabello negro hablaba consigo mismo queriendo negar el hecho de que si se preocupaba por el tierno algodón de azúcar.

Siguió sentado en el sofá de la sala tratando de distraerse, después de hacer su rutina de ejercicio y preparar el desayuno termino en la sala hablando consigo mismo y es que solo esperaba que esa chica despertara para poder irse, no es que le importara o tuviera que avisar, pero si era sincero ni el mismo sabia porque no se iba, para dejar de pensar en ello tomo un libro que estaba en la mesa enfrente del sofá y comenzó a leer un poco cuando escucho que una puerta se abría y cerraba, aparto la vista de la lectura solo para toparse con una vista algo inusual y tal vez encantadora, ahí, detrás del sofá Poppy estaba parada bostezando pero eso no era lo que causo que su cara tomara un tono rojizo, fue sin duda lo que ella usaba o más bien no estaba usando, y es que la chica solo tenía puesta una camisa holgada y solo estaba en ropa interior, para no quedar como un idiota embelesado por sus encantos se escondió detrás del libro mientras trataba de calmarse para iniciar con su regaño.

-¿Se puede saber porque demonios estas vestida así?- El libro servía para dos cosas, para no seguir viendo mas al algodón de azúcar y ocultar su rostro avergonzado.

-¿Eh?- La chica solo se limitaba a frotar sus ojos para enfocar mejor su visión. -¿Ahora cual es el drama?

-¿DRAMA? Yo no estoy haciendo drama, más bien explícame porque no usas pantalones o una bata.- El no lo vio pero Poppy se cruzo de brazos.

-Porque hacía calor y es mas no veo la causa para tanto alboroto ¿Cuál es la diferencia con un bikini?

-Definitivamente lo que usas no es un bikini, los bikinis no son vomito de arcoíris y corazones.

-Oye- Ella tomo una almohada que estaba en el sofá y se la aventó en la cara. –Dices que es impropio pero aun así te diste el tiempo de notar esos detalles- En este punto las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un tierno color rojizo.

-Si te hace sentir mejor fue una horrenda vista.

-Como si fuera la primera vez que me vez así, te recuerdo que hasta me cambiaste- La joven se abrazo así misma a la vez que recordaba la primera noche que paso en ese departamento.

-Yo nunca hice eso- Ramón seguía sin salir detrás del libro.

-¿Entonces esa noche?...-

-¿Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy? Si tu vestido se rompió pero estaba decidido a dejarte con el aunque me preguntaba si estarías cómoda para tu suerte un par de amigas mías estaban de paso ellas te cambiaron.

-¿Pero porque desperté con tu camisa?- Poppy se llevo una mano a su mejilla.

-Cúlpalas a ellas, en cuanto te vieron me quitaron a mí la camisa y te vistieron con ella para después coser tu vestido.- El joven se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y porque me hiciste creer otra cosa?- La chica poso sus manos en la cintura.

-Para darte una lección de que no debes beber y emborracharte hasta no recordar donde vives.

-Pero eso fue toda tu culpa, tú me besaste sin mi permiso, me haces creer que te importo y después te vuelves distante y como rayos llegamos a tener esta conversación- La peli rosa golpeo el piso con uno de sus pies.

-Y yo que sé, solo te pido que no vuelvas a vestir así o al menos no en mi presencia.- Al fin bajo el libro pero solo lo suficiente para que sus ojos sobresalieran y pudiera ver el rostro de la chica que tenia las mejillas infladas en un gesto algo infantil que sin saber bien porque le pareció adorable, aventó el libro y se dirigió a la puerta. –El desayuno está en la cocina- Pero antes de que pudiera salir ella lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Necesito que me respondas.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, si vas a vivir aquí solo te pido que respetes mis reglas, no quiero más discusiones.

-Pero tú eres quien inicia el drama.- El joven frunció el ceño y tomo las muñecas de la chica y la hizo retroceder hasta que choco con la pared.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo algo muy sencillo o es acaso que esperas que caiga en tu jueguito.

-¿Ahora de que hablas?- La respiración de Poppy se volvió acelerada y es que tener al chico así de cerca provocaba que su corazón se acelerara.

-Cierto, es muy tonto de mi parte creer que puedas seducir- El chico sonrió de lado y se acerco al oído de la chica. –Eso es cosa de mujeres y no de niñas bobas que usan ropa interior de corazoncitos.- Poppy lo tomo como un insulto y también como un reto por lo cual no se dejaría vencer.

-Si yo quisiera podría hacerlo, pero soy una señorita señor Rost- Fue su turno de acercarse al oído del chico mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo. –Pero tú eres el que me tiene acorralada- Ambos se miraban a los ojos y sus labios estaban a centímetros del otro. -Así que ¿Quién seduce a quien?- Le tomo un minuto a los dos salir del trance en que habían entrado porque al darse cuenta ambos se retiraron y sin decir más Ramón salió por la puerta mientras Poppy se dejaba caer en el piso a la vez que suspiraba. -¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

Afuera en el elevador del edificio el chico se hacia la misma pregunta, se suponía que no debía acercarse demasiado al algodón de azúcar, pero ahí iba él, a caer en el mas mínimo descuido ante sus adorables encantos, era una tortura tenerla cerca y no poder abrazarla. El joven se llevo una de sus manos a sus labios y es que si se hubiera quedado un minuto más estaba seguro de que la hubiera besado. Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello, hoy tenía que visitar a su abuela y no tenía tiempo para pensar en la chica.

Mientras tanto en un estudio de grabación cierto chico de cabello morado terminaba de grabar las últimas escenas para el próximo comercial de la empresa de Buffets de la que ahora era parte, al salir a la calle reviso su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a su ahora "novio" cuando una voz lo llamo.

-¿Así que ahora te dedicas a esto Kataplumi?- El chico se congelo por un segundo pero se giro para contestar de la manera más indiferente posible.

-Lo siento señor pero mi nombre es Pastel.- Enfrente de él se encontraba un chico unos cuantos años mayor que él, de cabello castaño y usaba unas gafas oscuras mientras sonreía burlón.

-Deja la estúpida farsa Kaboom, se que eres tú.

-Creo que me confunde.- El sujeto se acerco mas a la joven estrella.

-¿Enserio crees que no reconocería a mi propio hermano?- El joven de cabello morado cambio su expresión a una más seria.

-¿Qué quieres Ale?- Pastel miraba a su hermano con enojo.

-¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi pequeño hermano?- El mencionado se llevo sus manos a los bolsillos.

-Si estas a aquí para pedirme que vuelva estás perdiendo tu tiempo.- La estrella se cruzo de brazos.

-Es una pena, ¿Qué no extrañas a los chicos, ni a Pow, ni a Smack?

-Nunca me trataron muy bien que digamos y ni que decir de ti.- La expresión de Ale cambio de alegre a enojo.

-Por favor deja el pasado, somos familia.- Trato de abrazar a Pastel pero este lo detuvo.

-¿Familia? Solo te importaba el dinero que podía ganar para ti.- El chico de cabello morado se alejo.

-Kaboom...- Ale se quito las gafas revelando sus ojos verdes.

-Mi nombre es Pastel y si no tienes nada mejor que hacer lástima porque yo sí.- Al decir eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Si a eso te refieres a ir con esa excusa a la que llamas "Novio" entonces pierdes tu tiempo.- Pastel se tenso, pues nunca imagino que su hermano estuviera muy informado sobre su vida, eso solo significaba una cosa, Problemas.

-Al menos a alguien si le importo.

-No te engañes a ti mismo, conociéndote esto es solo otra de tus estrategias de fama, aquí existen dos opciones, o le ofreciste algo o solo te quiere por tu fama y dinero.

-Entonces eso no es tan diferente de la vida que llevaba contigo- Comenzó a caminar alejándose de su acompañante.

-No te sigas engañando Kataplumi, tarde o temprano regresaras.

La tarde había llegado y con ella Ramón regresaba a su casa, mayor fue su sorpresa encontrarse al desastre rosa dormida en el sofá pero para su buena o mala suerte ella ya estaba vestida, miro alrededor donde estaban un montón de libros infantiles y de recortes por toda la sala, estaba a punto de gritarle y decirle que recogiera sus cosas, pero al verla tan tranquila lo invadió un sentimiento de calidez, el desastre podría esperar hasta que ella despertara, así que con temor a despertarla la cargo para llevarla a su habitación, cuando la dejo en la cama ella se movió para acomodarse y el solo se limito a sonreír mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello rosa detrás de la oreja de la chica.

Al día siguiente en una tienda de café....

-Los he visto juntos varias veces, en la sala de copiado, el elevador e incluso en la oficina de él, yo creo que si van enserio.- El joven de cabello bicolor dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme Ramón? ¿Qué Arroyin es el único en el que confías?- Nube hizo una de sus poses dramáticas mientras que Ramón solo rodaba los ojos, si, el lunes había llegado y con ello los dramas de sus amigos.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto reinitas del drama, entre ella y yo no hay nada y nunca lo habrá.

-Aaa pero nunca digas nunca- Nube lo golpeo ligeramente en el hombro mientras sonreía.

-Ella es linda, sin duda harían una buena pareja- Arroyin sonrió a su amigo.

-Claro todo es color de rosa pero olvidan que ella va tras el puesto que yo quiero desde hace años.- Ramón se cruzo de brazos.

-Este chico tiene sus prioridades muy bien definidas.- Nube miraba a su amigo.

-Entonces solo debe cambiar de prioridades- Ambos chicos miraban al joven de cabello negro de manera picara.

-Suficiente, no haré caso a ninguno de sus estúpidos comentarios- El joven de ojos azules se aparto del lugar y camino hacia la salida.

-Tarde o temprano caerá en el amor ¿verdad Nube?

-Claro que si mi amigo y espero que más pronto de lo que creemos.

Ramón llego a su trabajo con minutos de anticipación como siempre, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que el algodón de azúcar ya estuviera ahí, la vio platicar con Gia ya que el había ido a reportarse con Sky y sin querer escucho la conversación de las dos mujeres.

-Gia ¿Quién es Kamilah Astor? Desde que llegue esta mañana todos hablan de ella.

-Oh quería ella es una de las más grandes CEO, su compañía es la que nos proporciona la maquinaria para la elaboración de nuestros productos de fiesta.

-Aun sigo sin entender porque tanto alboroto.- No sabía muy bien el porqué pero Ramón intervino en la charla.

-La razón es que a diferencia de ti, ella si es alguien importante que toma su trabajo enserio, tienes años de experiencia y preparación, algunos la llaman una gran estratega de los negocios.

-Vaya nunca creí escucharte hablar tan bien de mi.- Todos los presentes se giraron para ver a una mujer alta de cabello rojizo y ojos color miel, ni que decir de su ropa que era formal pero no sería ya que solo la hacía lucir simplemente hermosa.

La mujer saludo a Ramón con un beso en la mejilla y el le correspondió el saludo de manera alegre, Poppy sin saber muy bien el porqué sintió algo dentro de ella que le decía que esa mujer enfrente suyo solo le traería problemas, lo que la adorable peli rosa quería negar se resumía en una sola palabra. Celos.


End file.
